Bienvenue à Mentaru Seiteki
by Sylencia
Summary: L'institut de soin de Mentaru Seiteki a toujours été une curiosité de Konoha mais pour Yorei, c'était une obsession, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et se décide d'aller visiter le manoir en ruines. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'engageait ... Warning au début de la fic, à prendre au sérieux !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, après avoir longuement délibéré, je publie cette fiction un peu à part des autres.

La publication se fera le samedi en fin de journée, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et il y en a une douzaine. La longueur des chapitres varie beaucoup et certains en vaudront sûrement deux mais le découpage de la fic est plutôt important pour moi !

Je mets cependant un gros warning dès maintenant.

**/!\ Cette fiction aborde des sujets tels que le viol, la pédophilie, la nécrophilie, le canibalisme, l'inceste, la scarification, la violence et les meurtres. Je confirme que je n'approuve ni ne soutiens aucunes de ces pratiques et je ne fais que les évoquer pour le bien d'un écrit. Des thèmes BDSM plutôt soft seront aussi évoqués. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, ne lisez pas ! /!\**

* * *

Une maison en particulier avait toujours intrigué les habitants de Konoha. Elle se tenait, sur une des collines, depuis plus de deux siècles et avait été le fleuron de la médecine, quelque temps après sa construction mais elle était à présent une ruine comme d'autres anciennes bâtisses de la ville.

Entourée d'une haute clôture de bois à présent taguée, le manoir Mentaru Seiteki était recouvert de lierre, en attente pour être détruit par la municipalité afin que le terrain puisse être mis en vente pour le grand public. Il était tellement grand que quatre maisons individuelles allaient sûrement pouvoir y être construits mais les associations de protection du patrimoine se battaient depuis des décennies afin que le manoir soit remis en état, que la maison de soin soit rouverte ou, au moins, qu'il reste un détail troublant dans le paysage de Konoha. Ca avait été une bâtisse magnifique, à l'époque, et ils trouvaient ça dommage de devoir l'abattre alors que les murs étaient toujours en bon état, qu'à peine quelques fenêtres devaient être changées, et l'intérieur serait rapidement restauré.

Cependant, malgré cette bataille administrative, il arrivait souvent que des audacieux envisagent d'aller visiter le manoir, la nuit, de préférence, afin d'en découvrir les secrets les plus sombres. Les rumeurs disaient que certains dossiers de patients étaient encore stockés quelque part au sous-sol tandis que d'autres affirmaient que le bâtiment était hanté, mais qui pouvait croire à quelque chose comme ça ?

Yorei n'y croyait pas, en tous cas. Elle était même persuadée que personne n'avait jamais eu le courage de visiter toutes les pièces de la maison et elle comptait faire un reportage complet sur le manoir.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle préparait son excursion dans cette étrange immeuble. Elle avait pour cela fait l'acquisition d'une caméra haute définition, plusieurs batteries interchangeables afin de ne pas tomber en rade, de même pour les cartes mémoires. Son sac contenait aussi des piles de rechange pour sa lampe torche ainsi qu'un vieux plan de la maison. Une glacière était prête avec plusieurs repas à manger froid, et attendrait dans sa voiture et enfin, elle avait prévenu plusieurs de ses connaissances de son plan mais aucun ne souhaitait l'accompagner.

Yorei était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un tête brûlée. Ou plutôt, sa curiosité la poussait parfois à se mettre en danger, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement blessée, et du haut de ses vingt et un ans, elle répétait souvent que si elle ne faisait pas ce dont elle avait envie à ce moment là, alors elle ne le ferait jamais.

Et visiter le manoir était quelque chose qui l'attirait depuis des années.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était lors d'une balade en famille. La jeune femme n'avait pas plus de six ans, à l'époque, et elle se souvenait encore avoir couru jusqu'à l'imposante grille d'entrée de l'ancien établissement. Les barreaux étaient tellement épais que ses petits doigts n'en avaient pas fait le tour et quand sa mère lui avait hurlé de reculer, qu'il ne fallait pas aller là bas, la fillette avait pleuré en disant que c'était une belle maison.

Plusieurs fois dans son adolescence, elle y était retournée, sans jamais oser y mettre les pieds. Juste pour apprécier l'architecture, l'air serein de la bâtisse, silencieuse et immobile et ça la rassurait un peu, de voir que quelque chose d'aussi imposant pouvait durer dans le temps de cette façon. Elle était contre sa démolition, mais aussi contre sa réhabilitation.

Pour elle, la maison de soin Mentaru devait rester en l'état, vieillir avec la ville, voir passer le temps, comme un golem protecteur pour Konoha.

Après avoir vérifié une énième fois le contenu de ses poches et de son sac, Yorei attrapa les clés de sa voiture, enfila sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures et prit son véhicule pour se rendre à la bâtisse.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur Konoha et Yorei, le regard vigilant, pensait à son expédition, et au moment où elle pourrait mettre les vidéos sur son site internet. L'impatience la rongeait déjà quand elle se gara devant l'enceinte de l'établissement et elle sortit de sa voiture, appréciant la lumière des lampadaires alentours. D'une geste assuré, elle plaça son sac en bandoulière, en sortit sa caméra et l'alluma pour faire une petite introduction.

- Salut à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Yorei et je suis l'administratrice du forum « Maison médicale de Mentaru Seiteki, Konoha ». Comme annoncé il y a quelques mois, je vais faire une visite complète du manoir, de nuit. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement à la caméra avant de la mettre en pause et attrapa sa lampe de poche, qu'elle alluma et plaça contre la caméra afin qu'elle éclaire ce que l'engin filmait, à défaut d'avoir les moyens pour une version infrarouge. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha du grand portail rouillé, remis la caméra en marche et filma un instant l'arche au dessus de la grille, où le nom de la maison de soin avait été forgé avant de pousser le grillage et pénétrer sur le terrain de l'établissement.

Immédiatement, elle sentit son corps entier frissonner d'excitation. Ça y était, elle allait enfin visiter l'endroit et elle avait l'impression de perdre pied. Oh, elle n'allait pas être déçue, elle le savait parfaitement. Quoiqu'elle puisse trouver dans ce manoir, sa soif de savoir allait enfin être satisfaite et mince, c'était franchement bon de le savoir.

D'un pas cependant mal assuré, elle avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée en bois, épaisse et lourde et la poussa du bout des doigts. Celle ci grinça sur ses gonds, sinistrement et révéla un hall d'entrée dégagé.

La peinture blanche sur les murs était écaillées, et certaines dalles du damier noir et blanc, au sol, étaient brisée mais le lustre scintillant quoique poussiéreux au milieu du plafond donnait un certain charme à l'endroit. Plusieurs portraits étaient accrochés aux murs et les petites plaques sur la bande inférieur de leur cadre indiquait leur nom ainsi que leur fonction mais la plupart d'entre eux se révélèrent être d'anciens directeurs de l'établissement.

Avançant doucement, Yorei rejoignit la première porte, tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à l'accueil des nouveaux patients. À l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait une sorte de salle d'attente, agrémentée de plusieurs fauteuils aux allures confortables ainsi qu'une table basse bancale et pour cause, un de ses pieds était cassé. Un comptoir en marbre séparait la salle en deux et Yorei passa une petite porte battante pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau mais ce côté là semblait totalement stérile. Les tiroirs de deux bureaux étaient vides, d'autres manquaient et même l'armoire, qui avaient sûrement contenu les dossier des patients semblait avoir été pillée.

Curieuse, Yorei scruta quand même le comptoir jusqu'à trouver, derrière un montant à moitié cassé, une sorte de petit tampon avec le logo de l'institut qu'elle, avec un sourire triomphal, glissa rapidement dans son sac, comme un souvenir.

Un regard circulaire plus tard, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien raté, Yorei prit la direction de la seule autre porte de la pièce, qui la mena à une salle d'examen un peu glauque.

Un lit unique trônait au milieu du cabinet. Des menottes en cuir craquelé par le temps pendaient de chaque côté du meuble, accrochées à celui ci par des chaines rouillées. Yorei repéra ensuite une petite table, possédant un unique tiroir et en l'ouvrant, elle découvrit plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux rouillés et certains semblaient tâchés de sang mais elle eut le coeur assez accroché pour ne pas reculer devant sa découverte.

Cependant, le craquement qui résonna dans la maison la fit violemment sursauter, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure et elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle avant de soupirer de soulagement en se disant que les vieilles bâtisses grinçaient toujours un peu.

Afin de se calmer, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois et passa quelques minutes à souffler profondément.

Après une inspection visuelle, elle conclut que la pièce n'avait pas plus d'intérêt et s'adressa à nouveau à sa caméra :

- Il n'y a pas d'autre porte ici. Je suppose que les nouveaux patients étaient immédiatement examinés avant qu'il soit décidé s'ils pouvaient rester ou pas. Les instruments étaient assez glauques et j'ai l'impression que la maison cache encore beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, incertaine, et ajouta, pensive :

- Après tout, il n'y a jamais eu de rapport officiel sur ce qui a pu se passer ici. Et personne n'a jamais su quelle était la nature des maladies soignées à Mentaru Seiteki. Bref, je continue …

Yorei prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et traversa la salle d'accueil pour rejoindre le hall. Trois options s'offraient à elle. Une nouvelle porte, en métal cette fois, de l'autre côté de l'accueil, les escaliers qui disparaissaient dans les étages ou une seconde porte dans la même partie que la salle d'attente, en bois cette fois.

La jeune femme décida de commencer par là, se disant que le bois était plus accueillant que le métal et tomba sur ce qui ressemblait au vestiaire des docteurs et des infirmières. La pièce était divisée en deux, par une cloison fine et des portes manteaux s'alignaient sur les murs, certains portant des blouses, d'autres un peu bancals mais à nouveau, rien d'intéressant.

Alors, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de cette déception, Yorei prit la direction de la porte métallique et dut y mettre toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir et découvrir une sorte de salle de détente. La pièce prenait la moitié de la maison et pourtant, elle ne faisait pas vraiment vide. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées un peu partout, elle trouva même un jeu de cartes sur l'une d'entre elles, un piano droit était installé dans le front mais elle ne put ouvrir le couvercle au dessus des touches. Elle pensa au début que la rouille avait bloqué les gonds mais une petite fente sur le devant du piano ressemblait étrangement à une serrure. Elle tenta de zoomer avec la caméra et put apercevoir le petit mécanisme qui verrouillait l'instrument.

Quelques canapés étaient aussi placés de sorte à former un carré et Yorei pensa que ça ressemblait beaucoup à un coin aménagé pour une thérapie de groupe. En fouillant un peu, elle trouva aussi des chevalets accompagnés de palettes pourries par la peinture qui avait dû y sécher, ainsi qu'un peu d'argile cassante et elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une statuette intacte, qui représentait un chat. Elle l'enveloppa avec soin dans du Sopalin, ajouté à son paquetage, au cas où et reprit son exploration.

En y regardant bien, certaines chaises possédaient les mêmes menottes qu'elle avait pu voir dans la salle d'examen et les assises étaient clouées au sol, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ces tables servaient peut être pour les visites aux malades.

Pour le bien de sa vidéo, elle filma une prise de vue générale de l'endroit et ça ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua les grilles qui protégeaient les vitres, ce qui allait de paire avec la porte métallique.

Puis, elle ressortit de la pièce et regarda les escaliers avec appréhension.

Oh, ils l'appelaient presque vers eux. Elle avait envie, presque besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait en haut et elle le redoutait en même temps. La jeune femme avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, avant de se lancer dans une expédition pareille et les asiles de la même époque ressemblaient plus à des prisons où les patients étaient battus qu'à des maisons de soin moderne. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à un asile ? Parce qu'à l'époque où la maison médicale était toujours utilisée, Konoha possédait déjà un hôpital important. Pire, d'après les archives, le manoir se trouvait alors à plusieurs kilomètres de la capitale, mais l'expansion de la ville l'avait rattrapé et celui ci s'était retrouvé entouré par la modernité.

Et à quoi servait une maison médicale aussi loin de la ville, si ce n'est pour protéger ses habitants des patients dangereux qu'elle pouvait abriter ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yorei posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier en marbre, brisée en son milieu et bancale, ce qui fit se rendre compte à la jeune femme que l'espace sous les marches était vide, malgré les cloisons qui le cachaient.

Lentement, elle contourna la montée pour examiner les parois en question, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater le moindre placard, jusqu'à trouver une trappe cachée dans la tapisserie. Et elle dut y mettre un bon coup de pied afin de casser la serrure bloquée.

La porte donnait sur un autre escalier en colimaçon dont les marches en bois ne donnaient pas confiance mais la jeune femme était bien trop excitée pour que ça l'arrête.

D'un pas lent, elle descendit chaque marche une à une, testant leur solidité à chaque fois jusqu'à se retrouver dans un sous-sol assez vaste, agrémenté par plusieurs piliers qui tenaient sûrement la maison.

Les trois premières pièces qu'elle visita étaient totalement vides mais la quatrième était le jackpot ! Des dossiers. Des tonnes de dossiers avaient été rangés là, dans des caisses en bois et elle sentait son coeur battre dans ses veines tellement elle était heureuse de sa découverte.

Elle attrapa le premier à portée de main et manqua de sauter de joie quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment là.

- Oh mon Dieu, je vous jure, il y en a au moins une centaine. Regardez, celui là a presque deux siècles. Il est daté du trois aout mille huit-cent vingt. Je vais en lire quelques uns, on en apprendra sûrement beaucoup sur ce qu'était cet endroit !

Gardant son dossier en main, elle retourna une des caisses vides, se plaça dessus en posant sa caméra de sorte à ce qu'elle la filme pendant qu'elle lisait, la torche en main pour éclairer le dossier et se racla la gorge :

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : Kakuzu. Date de naissance inconnue, mais nous lui donnons une quarantaine d'années. A été admis le trois aout mille huit-cent vingt après que le juge suprême l'ait condamné pour les meurtres de plus de cinquante femmes. A accumulé des dettes énormes dans les bordels certifiés mais, afin de ne pas avoir à payer pour les prestations effectuées par ces femmes, il les tuait et leur arrachait le coeur avant de les enterrer dans les bois. Est atteint d'une avarice importante et est capable de tout pour un peu plus d'argent, malgré sa fortune déjà colossale. »

Mal à l'aise, Yorei releva la tête avant de regarder la caméra en murmurant :

- D'accord, c'est super glauque ...

Un peu dégoutée, elle posa le dossier à côté de ses pieds avant d'en attraper un nouveau dans la caisse la plus proche et lire :

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : Deidara. Date de naissance non communiquée, âge estimé à une vingtaine d'années. A été admis le quinze mai mille huit-cent vingt-cinq pour suspicion de pratiques homosexuelles. Ses parents eux même l'ont placé sous la responsabilité de la maison de soin et ont accepté qu'il subisse toute les techniques possibles, anciennes ou modernes, afin que leur enfant soit guéri. Le docteur Orochimaru, qui l'a examiné à son arrivé, estime que quelques séances d'hypnose devraient suffire. »

Le dossier rejoignit le premier tandis que Yorei sentait son excitation d'atténuer. Ces parents avaient fait enfermer leur gosse parce qu'il aimait les hommes ? Était-ce si répréhensible, à ce moment là de l'histoire ?  
D'une main de moins en moins assurée, elle se saisit du dossier suivant :

- « Nom : non communiqué. Prénom : Itachi. Date de naissance non communiquée, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. A été admis le treize octobre mille huit-cent vingt trois pour pratiques incestueuses homosexuelles aggravées. La police a indiqué qu'il avait profité du handicap moteur de son jeune frère pour profiter de lui contre sa volonté. De plus, il entretient une relation incestueuse homosexuelle avec son cousin Madara, admis à la même date et pour les mêmes raisons. »

A ce dossier était épinglé un second, qui disait à peu près la même chose mais pour ce Madara en question. Le traitement envisagé était constitué de plusieurs séances de châtiments corporels et d'hypnose, couplées avec des médicaments aux noms obscures.  
Les dossiers se succédèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, certains plus étranges que les autres. Par exemple, un certain Naruto Uzumaki aurait profité de sa ressemblance avec son père, Minato Namikaze, à ce moment là maire de Konoha, afin de s'attirer les faveurs sexuelles de plusieurs femmes mariées. Un autre, Rock Lee aurait tué son tuteur Gai afin de prendre sa place alors que celui ci entretenait une relation amoureuse avec la mère de Lee.  
Pire encore, Haku, un adolescent, se serait lui même castré afin de se faire passer pour une femme et ainsi plaire à l'homme qu'il convoitait, Zabuza.  
Les femmes n'étaient pas en reste non plus, ainsi, Yorei trouva un dossier au nom de Sakura Haruno, jugée pour saphisme et a qui il était prescrit des séances journalières de sexe, ni plus ni moins, avec des hommes pour lui apprendre à apprécier ça.  
La jeune femme dut faire une courte pause dans sa lecture tellement elle en fut chamboulée et regarda la caméra un instant avant de murmurer :

- On dirait que tous les patients se faisaient soigner des déviances sexuelles ou au moins en rapport avec le sexe … Dans ce que j'ai lu, il y avait beaucoup d'homosexuels. Je .. continue ? Je suis là pour ça, non ?

Elle récupéra une pile de dossiers en se disant que ça allait être les derniers qu'elle allait lire et entama son opération :

- « Nom : Hoshigaki. Prénom : Kisame. Date de naissance inconnue, mais âge estimé à environ trente cinq ans. A été admis le trois septembre mille huit-cent vingt et un, suite à son arrestation pour viols et meurtres sur vingt-six femmes dans l'affaire des Sept épéistes de la Brume. N'a jamais avoué ses crimes mais plusieurs preuves formelles ont été fournies par la police lors de sa condamnation. Mise en garde spéciale : pour le bien de ses crimes, il s'est taillé les dents en pointe et n'hésite jamais à mordre. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Yorei passa au dossier suivant :

- « Nom : Akasuna. Prénom : Sasori. Date de naissance inconnue. Âge probable difficile à déterminer. A été admis le trente juillet mille huit-cent vingt-quatre. Est accusé de pédophilie répétée envers plusieurs fillettes de moins de quinze ans, sodomie sur ces mêmes fillettes. Une de ses activités favorites était de les utiliser comme des pantins, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elles. A l'esprit très manipulateur et peut faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. »

Cette fois, Yorei avait du mal à contenir son malêtre et se disait très franchement que des personnes de ce genre étaient mieux enfermées entre quatre murs, si possible sans pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour. Et le dossier suivant n'était pas mieux.

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : Hidan. Date de naissance inconnue, âge entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans mais se prétend immortel. A été admis de quinze février mille huit-cent vingt. A été arrêté par la police comme coupable unique dans l'affaire des Vierges de Konoha. Traquait les pucelles de la ville, sans différence d'âge, de race ou de physique et les sacrifiait à son dieu, un avatar inventé de toute pièce dans sa schizophrénie, en lui offrant le sang de leur dépucelage sur des mouchoirs blancs. Aurait traqué ainsi plus de cinquante femmes entre seize et vingt-cinq ans. »

Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme se redressa lentement en passant une main sur sa nuque, ayant senti une sorte de courant d'air dans son dos.

L'ambiance de la bâtisse lui semblait de moins en moins attirante. Cette maison de soin avait accueilli les détraqués sexuels de tout le comté et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir connu ? L'esprit imaginatif de Yorei voyait déjà des dizaines de personnes dans la salle de détente, en train de regarder dans le vide. Un homme dans un coin en train de se masturber, un autre près d'une des fenêtres à mater les passants tandis qu'une infirmière essayait de garder sa contenance devant les cousins Itachi et Madara en train de se caresser l'un l'autre, même si elle ne pouvait mettre de visage sur leur dossier médical.

Puis, elle se demandait. Comment une maison pareille, un endroit empli d'une pourriture du genre avait pu existé ? Pire, il ne semblait pas y avoir plus de sécurité que ça. Et puis … La nature humaine était-elle si corrompue ? Pire, comment une histoire pareille avait-elle pu être oubliée ?

Après avoir passé une main sur son front, Yorei attrapa le dossier suivant, qui était celui d'une femme :

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : Konan. Date de naissance non communiquée et âge non déterminable. A été admise le quatorze novembre mille huit-cent vingt quatre. Atteinte de nymphomanie ainsi que de saphisme. S'est présentée d'elle même à la maison de soin et s'est montrée très coopérative durant les examens d'entrée. Gardée par sécurité. Le docteur Orochimaru conseille des séances de tentation afin d'estimer jusqu'où sa nymphomanie s'étend suivie d'une thérapie d'aversion. »

Soulagée de voir quelque chose de beaucoup moins décalé que le reste, Yorei soupira longuement en murmurant que c'était dégueulasse avant de passer au dossier suivant :

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : se fait appeler Pain. Date de naissance inconnue et âge non déterminé mais approchant sûrement la trentaine d'années. A été admis le quinze novembre mille huit-cent vingt quatre. S'est présenté de lui même à la maison de soins et semble souffrir d'une mégalomanie s'étendant à ses pratiques sexuelles. Souffre de sadomasochisme très développé et a même confié aux infirmières qu'il adorerait être attaché vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. A demandé à recevoir tous les traitements possible et semble prendre un certain plaisir à l'auto-mutilation. À placer en haute surveillance en cas de crise. »

Frissonnant légèrement, la jeune femme prit le dernier dossier qui lui restait et lut :

- « Nom inconnu. Prénom : Zetsu. Date de naissance inconnue mais sembla avoir une trentaine d'années. A été admis le vingt septembre mille huit-cent vingt-cinq. A été arrêté pour cannibalisme et nécrophilie sur des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Accusé aussi de profaner des tombes récentes afin d'avoir accès à des cadavres frais et travaillair même en tant qu'embaumeur à Konoha. Peut passer de la gentillesse à la haine en une fraction de seconde et ne mange que de la viande crue ».

Yorei ferma rapidement le dossier, les mains tremblantes et l'estomac noué, le laissa tomber à côté d'elle avant de frotter doucement son visage dans ses mains en soupirant et dire, à la caméra :

- Je sais pas comment définir cet endroit. Certains de leurs patients avaient l'air pour le moins normal, selon nos critères actuels, comme cette … Konan. D'autres sont franchement tarés par contre …

Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant tandis qu'elle cherchait la suite de ses phrase :

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Une maison de fous pour les détraqués sexuels ? Selon les critères de l'époque ? Pas mal de patients semblent avoir été arrêtés par la police et placés là. Étaient-ils trop dangereux pour les prisons ? Ou peut être qu'ils ne voulaient pas contaminer d'autres prisonniers ? Je sais pas trop quoi penser. Mentaru Seiteki ne nous a pas livré tous ses secrets encore ..

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond un instant avant de soupirer et dire :

- Je vais aller faire un tour en haut mais je dois changer de batterie et de carte mémoire d'abord.

Yorei s'assura que l'enregistrement était arrêté avant de changer de batterie ainsi que de carte et rangea précieusement celle qu'elle venait d'enlever dans une petite boite plastique prévue à cet effet.

- Voilà les amis, je suis de retour.

Et après s'être longuement étirée, la jeune femme se leva, réajusta son sac et reprit sa caméra en main afin de reprendre son exploration.

De pas assurés, elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, qu'elle regarda avec une certaine appréhension en essayant de chasser les images qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, puis elle entama sa montée vers l'étage supérieur. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et donnait une allure un peu spectrale à l'endroit à cause du faisceau de sa lampe.

Quand elle eut le palier en vue, elle se retint de soupirer de soulagement en voyant une grande grille qui empêchait la sortie de l'étage, même si la porte métallique qui était censée le fermer était sortie d'un de ses gonds et pendait légèrement sur le côté. La grilla avait même un peu plié, avec le temps, sous le poids de la porte.

C'est à ce moment là que la torche de la jeune femme décida de ne plus avoir de piles et, après l'avoir secouée plusieurs fois pour s'assurer celles ci n'étaient plus bonnes, elle soupira, les changea rapidement. La lampe clignota plusieurs fois, et Yorei s'approcha lentement du portail.

Avec une certain appréhension, elle le passa et un craquement bruyant la fit sursauter et se retourner violemment, elle sentit un coup sur sa tête et elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel-ofshadow** : J'aime bien ma Yorei aussi, si ça peut te rassurer xD Tain, mais Hidan est pas le plus choquant quand même, si ? xD Je trouve pas, perso ^^ Pour la signification de Mentaru Seiteki, tu peux trouver ça facilement avec un traducteur ;) Mais pour le moment, je te conseille juste de pas trop te réjouir ;)

**Alviss** : Je sais oui ! Pour traduire le nom de l'établissement, je te conseille un traducteur en ligne :p Ouais, les deux salles se retrouvent mais en général, il y a toujours une pièce de ce type dans les hopitaux. enfin, c'est ce que je crois ^^ Nana, Sasuke n'a pas la rage xD Pour tes questions .. L'une aura sa réponse dans ce chap, et la seconde est : Non, elle ne ressemble pas à une gamine :p Zetsu te fascine le plus et pourtant, il aura le plus petit rôle ! Arf ! Je sais, c'est long mais c'est mieux ! Je ne veux pas que mes lectrices deviennent folles :o

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Yorei fut surprise de sentir la fabrique un peu fine mais pour le moins douce d'un matelas sous son corps. Une couverture qui sentait un peu le moisi avait été tirée sur son épaule et ses chaussures lui avaient été enlevées. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et elle se demanda d'abord combien de temps elle avait bien pu rester inconsciente avant de se poser la question la plus logique dans un moment pareil.  
Comment était-elle arrivée dans ce lit ?

D'un geste vif, elle se redressa, faisant ainsi tomber la couverture sur ses hanches, regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'une personne. Il faisait à présent jour et la lumière donnait un air assez chimérique à l'endroit. Elle filtrait entre les rideaux, rougeâtre et orangée et projetait des ombres magnifiques sur les murs blancs.

Se disant que son mal de crâne l'empêcherait de se lever trop rapidement, elle profita de l'instant pour détailler la pièce avec soin. Le haut plafond possédait des moulures identiques à celles du rez de chaussée et autour d'elle, une dizaine de lits s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres, à une distance d'environ deux mètres chacun. Tous possédaient les mêmes menottes enchainées aux ressorts de la couchette et contrairement au rez de chaussé, cette partie de la bâtisse semblait beaucoup moins poussiéreuse. Crasseuse, certes, mais entretenue, dans une certaine mesure.

Une ombre bougea au coin de son oeil droit et Yorei sursauta avant de demander, la voix tremblante :

- Y'a quelqu'un !?

En entendant des bruits de pas, la jeune femme se redressa sur le lit, s'y mit à quatre pattes pour essayer de regarder discrètement mais un homme déboula du couloir d'un pas nonchalant, posa l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte et demanda, l'air amusé :

- Enfin réveillée, princesse ?

Les joues rouges, Yorei se racla la gorge, détourna les yeux et murmura :

- J-je .. oui, on dirait bien ..

Sa rappelant de la raison pour laquelle elle était là, elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée et demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon sac ? C'est vous qui m'avez portée jusqu'au lit ?

L'homme sourit à nouveau et sembla chercher ses mots un instant avant de dire :

- J'ai moi aussi une question à te poser.  
- J-je .. D'accord.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
- Je fais … un reportage sur la maison.  
- Un reportage ? Tu es journaliste ?  
- On peut dire ça mais je suis amateur seulement. J'ai ce .. forum sur internet et ça fait des mois que je me prépare à venir ici. Vous .. vivez ici ?  
- D'une certaine manière, oui. On va faire un marché, ça te va ?  
- Ca .. dépend des termes du marché.

D'un pas lent, et en regardant le plafond, l'homme s'approcha les mains dans les poches mains une fois planté devant le lit, il accrocha son regard à celui de la jeune femme et murmura :

- Je vais te dire tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet endroit. Absolument tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux ni caméra, ni micro, ni même que tu prennes des notes. Tu devras juste .. retenir les informations.  
- J-je …

Yorei bégaya un instant, incertaine. Si l'homme pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ça allait faire une quantité importante d'informations et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les retenir précisément. Mais si elle refusait, elle perdrait une source d'information, quoiqu'il puisse lui dire.  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle le jaugea un instant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, sans qu'une mèche ne dépasse. Ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement sur ses yeux bleus foncés ce qui lui donnait un air arrogant, sans parler de ses mains dans ses poches. Il était plutôt grand, les épaules larges mais tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il avait confiance en lui. Pire, il semblait déjà savoir qu'elle n'allait pas refuser.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis, même s'il ne savait rien, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une source d'information.  
Relevant les yeux vers l'homme, elle hocha lentement la tête et murmura :

- D'accord. Dites moi ce que vous savez.  
- Ne soyez pas si impatiente, jeune fille, les présentations d'abord.

Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à être juste devant elle, lui tendit la main et sourit en disant :

- Je m'appelle Hidan.

Yorei se racla la gorge et allait serrer la main de l'homme mais au moment où elle abaissa le regard vers celle ci, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ses jambes avaient littéralement traversé le lit. Qu'une sorte de fumée grisâtre semblait remplacer ses genoux à la hauteur du lit et que pour lui, ça avait l'air tout à fait normal.

Le cri qu'elle lâcha résonna dans toute la maison et elle attrapa ses chaussures d'un geste rapide avant de se précipiter vers la grille du pallier. Elle sauta au dessus d'une irrégularité dans le parquet et martela la porte métallique qui était à présent en place sur ses gonds et verrouillée mais elle fut incapable de la faire bouger malgré qu'elle la frappe à une cadence plus élevée que son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et en voyant Hidan s'approcher, elle gémit un instant de peur avant de se diriger vers la seconde pièce, identique mais symétrique à l'autre.

Dans un dernier espoir, elle essaya de tirer sur les barreaux qui condamnaient les grandes fenêtres mais l'homme se plaça à côté d'elle en murmurant :

- Ca ne sert à rien, ils sont scellés dans la roche …

Apeurée, la jeune femme se recula jusqu'au mur le plus éloigné, ses chaussettes glissèrent sur le parquet, la faisant tomber sur ses fesses et elle détourna le regard en voyant Hidan la rejoindre mais pour l'empêcher de bouger, il s'accroupit juste devant ses genoux remontés contre elle même, plaça les mains de part et d'autres de sa tête et attendit qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, quoique larmoyante pour murmurer :

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, jeune fille.  
- Laissez moi !

Elle tenta de lui mettre les chaussures dans son visage pour essayer de se dégager mais celles ci traversèrent la tête de son vis à vis qui leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant :

- Sérieusement ?

Sans le lâcher du regard, Yorei serra les poings en essayant de réfléchir.  
Était-elle en train de rêver ? Non, son corps était beaucoup trop douloureux pour ça. Alors quoi ? Une mauvaise farce ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennemis. Personne n'aurait jamais tenté de lui faire quelque chose du genre, c'était une gentille fille, juste un peu trop curieuse.  
Et si .. Et si c'était un des fantômes ? Un des fantômes de cette rumeur qui courait depuis des années, disant que l'endroit était hanté .  
Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.  
Hidan. Hidan, l'amateur de vierges au dieu païen. Celui dont le dossier était au sous-sol, avec tous les autres. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, ça n'était pas un nom très répandu.  
Le sourire de l'homme s'étira un peu quand il remarqua que la jeune femme avait fait le lien avec les dossiers et il murmura :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Y-Yorei.  
- Bien, Yorei, je vais te laisser le temps de te calmer, d'accord ? Quand ça ira mieux, nous parlerons.  
- Je veux partir d'ici ..

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu déçu et demanda :

- Vraiment ? La curiosité d'un reporter n'est-elle pas plus importante que ça ? Je t'offre toute ma connaissance à propos de Mentaru Seiteki et tu veux partir ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la jeune femme détourna la tête et le spectre se leva, satisfait de l'effet produit, avant d'aller se placer devant une des fenêtres, dans une posture détendue quoiqu'assez stricte.

Yorei n'arrivait pas à y croire. Venait-elle vraiment de rencontrer un fantôme ? Pire, le fantôme d'un ancien patient, qui avait plus de deux-cent ans ? Non, c'était totalement hallucinant et pourtant, il se tenait bien là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avait même senti son souffle ardent sur son visage alors qu'il parlait, le visage séparé par une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

Puis, elle pensa. N'était-il pas la meilleure source d'informations possible ? S'il était vraiment ce qu'il disait, s'il avait été enfermé ici, alors il devait savoir tout un tas de chose sur l'endroit, et elle pourrait les intégrer à son compte rendu, en disant qu'elle avait rencontré un autre curieux. C'était une bonne solution, et en plus, elle n'avait qu'à écouter patiemment ce qu'il avait à dire.

Mieux. Il n'était pas le pire des patients dont elle avait pu lire le dossier. Par exemple, elle aurait été beaucoup moins rassurée de tomber sur .. Sasori ou .. Zetsu. Voire même Kakuzu ou Kisame, le violeur. Hidan, d'après son dossier, ne voulait qu'offrir la virginité de femmes à son Dieu. Ça n'était pas aussi glauque que le reste, quoiqu'un peu détraqué quand même. Mais que valaient quelques goutes de sang comparées au reste ?

De gestes lents, la jeune femme remit ses chaussures, les laça avec soin avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et, les genoux tremblant, elle rejoignit le spectre jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Sans un mot, elle leva une main, tendit l'index et tenta de le poser sur le dos de l'homme mais celui ci le traversa et elle sentit son membre refroidir légèrement, ce qui la fit frissonner à la fois de froid et d'excitation. Mais quand elle tenta de le retoucher, elle sentit cette fois sa peau, sous le tissu fin de sa chemise, son muscle rouler sur son omoplate alors qu'il croisait les bras en tournant la tête vers elle, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- C-comment faites-vous cela ?  
- Tutoie moi, Yorei. Ca a été assez difficile, au début, mais à force d'entrainement, je peux rendre mon corps, ou seulement une partie, parfaitement tangible. Comme le tien.  
- Et .. ça fait mal ?  
- Absolument pas. Par contre, si tu me frappes alors que mon corps est touchable, je ressens la douleur. Et bien d'autres choses.  
- C'est … fascinant.

Le sourire d'Hidan s'agrandit et il se tourna vers elle, s'adossa au mur et annonça, en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté :

- Si tu veux poser tes questions, je t'écoute.  
- Là ? Maintenant ?  
- Quand, sinon maintenant ?

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête avant de s'installer sur le lit le plus proche et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de demander :

- Vous êtes .. un fantôme ?  
- Ça me paraît évident, non ?  
- Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous … comme ça ?  
- Nous sommes là depuis cent quatre-vingt sept ans bientôt.  
- Nous ?

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et dire :

- Oui, nous. Nous sommes une petite dizaine et nous nous sommes nous même appelé l'Akatsuki.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, incertaine avant de demander :

- Et où sont les autres ?  
- Ils préfèrent ne pas se montrer pour le moment. On a … pensé que tous nous voir d'un coup ferait peut être trop pour toi. Qu'il fallait y aller petit à petit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu rencontreras aussi les autres, un à un.

Yorei acquiesça lentement en regardant vers le plafond un instant avant de demander :

- Pourquoi est ce que .. Enfin … C'est la première fois que je vois un fantôme ..  
- Nous ne savons pas comment ou pourquoi nous avons accédé à cet état mais nous pouvons partir si nous le voulons. Un ancien du groupe l'a fait, il y a quelques années mais nous n'en avons pas envie. D'ailleurs, il était sûrement le plus détraqué d'entre nous. Mais nous sommes bien, ici.  
- Vous … ne vous ennuyez pas ? Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire ..  
- Nous sommes tous des « détraqués » sexuels, comme tu l'as toi même dit alors non, nous trouvons toujours quelque chose à faire.

Les joues rouges, Yorei détourna les yeux en demandant :

- Vous m'avez entendue ?  
- Nous te suivons, par curiosité, depuis ton arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.  
- Pourquoi vous ne m'êtes pas apparus plus tôt ?  
- La curiosité encore. Tu n'es pas la première à venir, mais tu es la première à avoir le courage de monter dans les chambres. Mais quand tu as perdu connaissance, on a pensé que te déplacer serait plus confortable pour toi. Et ta témérité nous a plut.

La jeune femme acquiesça, gênée avant de se racler la gorge et demander :

- On peut parler de la maison de soin maintenant ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est, exactement ?  
- Officiellement, une maison de repos pour les aliénés passagers. C'était ce que le premier directeur voulait en fait, en tous cas. Tu sais, pour les veuves en deuil ou les fonctionnaires trop stressés. Mais quand le directeur a changé, il s'est aperçu que les dettes de l'institution étaient trop importantes alors il a fait évoluer son statut. Alors, c'est devenu un asile pour détraqués sexuels.

En voyant que Yorei retenait son souffle, d'appréhension, Hidan sourit en disant :

- Tu as lu quelques dossiers, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. La plupart des patients étaient amenés par la police parce que les prisons étaient déjà trop peuplées. Et vu qu'on ne pouvait pas nous mettre dans des cellules traditionnelles sans provoquer des problèmes, nous étions envoyés ici. D'autres patients sont venus d'eux même, comme Konan, que tu rencontreras plus tard, parce que leurs moeurs leur empêchaient d'être eux même et qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas normaux. Et certains étaient enfermés par leurs parents, ou leurs proches en général.

Hidan prit appui sur ses mains, derrière son dos, en regardant Yorei qui était pensive et continua :

- L'institut pouvait garder une quarantaine de patients maximum et les soins étaient quotidiens.  
- Comme l'hypnose ou les châtiments corporels ?  
- Par exemple. Je sais qu'il y a aussi eu quelques exorcismes, j'en ai subi un. De la médication abusive aussi. Certains patients ont même été battus à mort quand les docteurs s'apercevaient que les méthodes traditionnelles de l'époque ne suffisaient pas mais les résultats n'étaient pas concluants.  
- Et qui payait pour tout ça ?  
- Les impôts sur Konoha, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'un duc prenne tous les frais en charge, contre une discrétion totale sur l'un des patients.  
- Qui ?  
- Tu le rencontreras plus tard.

Voyant Yorei acquiescer, Hidan reprit :

- En général, nous avions le droit de sortir une heure par jour mais à cause de certains … abus, nous avons dû nous cantonner à la salle de détente, en bas mais nous étions très surveillés. Les repas n'étaient pas très bons, étant donné que c'étaient les cuisines de l'hôpital général de Konoha qui les fournissait et nous mangions généralement froid.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Nous ne sommes plus soumis à la faim, ne le froid, ni rien de ce genre.  
- D'accord. Donc, c'était bien ce que je pensais en lisant les dossiers ? Une maison de soin pour détraqués ?  
- Oui. Comme tu l'as dit, les moeurs étaient assez différentes à l'époque, quoique certains patients auraient subit le même traitement avec les lois actuelles.  
- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Hidan tourna le regard vers elle, l'air amusé et expliqua :

- C'est assez spécial. Quand quelqu'un vient visiter la maison, notre savoir semble se mettre à jour avec l'époque actuelle. Avant toi, nous n'avions pas eu de visite depuis les années quatre-vingt.  
- Donc, en gros, vous avez besoin d'un contact avec les vivants pour vous maintenir à jour ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.  
- C'est bizarre ..  
- Plus que de parler à un fantôme ?

La jeune femme émit un léger gloussement, qui ravit Hidan :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. As-tu d'autres questions ?  
- Est ce que vous pouvez vous éloigner ?  
- Non. Notre limite s'arrête aux limites du terrain. Nous pensons que ça a un lien avec notre condition mais sans aucune confirmation.  
- Et … comment êtes vous morts ? Vous tous ?  
- Ca n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. Ton dernier rendez vous te l'expliquera.  
- D'accord.

Yorei resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes.  
Ce que lui avait révélé Hidan dépassait ses espérances et elle avait hâte de finir afin d'aller dévoiler cette histoire au monde entier mais en même temps, elle se sentait tellement bien, dans ces murs. Sereine, relâchée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien à un endroit, même dans l'appartement douillet dans lequel elle vivait depuis plusieurs semaines. Et là, même les menottes aux lits, mêmes les salles de soin qu'elle avait hâte d'aller visiter, pire, de parler naturellement au fantôme d'un ancien patient ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'esprit paisible.

- Est ce que … ça sera possible de visiter l'étage supérieur après ?  
- Tu iras le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je n'y suis jamais allé, je ne pourrais pas te faire une visite digne de ce nom.  
- On peut .. parler de ton cas en particulier ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Tu as subi un exorcisme ?

Hidan cligna plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots en détournant le regard et murmura :

- Oui. Nous les avons enlevées et mises à disposition des pillards au rez de chaussée pour en être débarrassées mais plusieurs croix catholiques étaient accrochées aux murs, un peu partout et toutes les semaines, nous recevions la visite de bonnes soeurs qui venaient nous offrir le pardon de .. Dieu contre des regrets ou des remords. Je sais qu'il y avait plusieurs patients d'autres confessions religieuses mais ils n'ont jamais eu de problèmes, eux. Les femmes disaient que Dieu aimait tous ses enfants. Mais j'étais différent parce que j'avais foi en un dieu païen selon leurs mots, alors que c'était eux, les païens.

Se tournant vers elle, Hidan croisa les jambes en tailleur et continua :

- Je n'étais pas aussi tolérant, à l'époque mais à force de vivre avec mes .. compagnons, j'ai appris à refouler ce côté de moi, même si parfois, il m'arrive de l'extérioriser.  
- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ton dieu ?  
- Son nom est Jashin et il demande des sacrifice humain réguliers à chacun de ses fidèles, sous plusieurs formes. Certaines personnes offraient des vies mais il m'a confié une autre mission.  
- Les .. vierges ?

Le regard d'Hidan sembla s'allumer quand Yorei articula ce mot. Il était passé d'une certaine mélancolie à une excitation importante et il murmura, d'une voix grave :

- Signe de pureté suprême.  
- Donc, tu traquais les vierges .. Comment tu faisais pour .. ?  
- Pour les reconnaître ? C'était facile, à l'époque. Les filles de bonne famille n'avaient aucune éducation sexuelle avant d'être mariées alors je n'avais qu'à les repérer.  
- Et les autres ?  
- Je .. m'assurais de leur condition avant tout.

Les joues rouges de Yorei firent sourire l'homme près d'elle et il pencha la tête sur le côté en demandant :

- Autre chose ?  
- Tu avais .. un rituel ?  
- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Cette fois, Yorei manqua de s'étouffer et elle s'écarta un peu inconsciemment de son vis à vis en murmurant :

- Je .. ne sais pas ..  
- Tu n'as pas dit non.  
- Un non te retiendrait vraiment ?  
- Je n'ai jamais obligé personne. Je ne suis pas un violeur. Enfin …  
- Enfin .. ?  
- Pas selon Jashin.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard, se retenant à peine de partir en courant, une nouvelle fois et Hidan se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'approcha d'elle lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et murmura, les lèvres contre son oreille :

- Es-tu vierge, Yorei ?

Le frisson qui remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme lui fit croiser les bras sur son ventre et elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en lui disant non de la tête.  
Non, elle ne l'était plus, depuis deux petites années seulement.  
Hidan eut l'air déçu un instant mais il sourit, l'air carnassier en murmurant :

- Jashin accepte quand même que je te montre si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
- Tu .. Enfin, tu es un fantôme et je …

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Hidan glissa le visage entre la tête et l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de glisser lentement la langue sur sa peau, déclenchant un nouveau frisson et il murmura :

- Ca a l'air de poser un problème ?  
- N-non …  
- Oh, Yorei, détends toi, princesse, ça ne sera pas agréable pour toi si tu es aussi crispée …

D'un geste précautionneux, il posa une main sur le bas de sa nuque, la tête sur son épaule en se retenant de lui arracher ses vêtements sur le tas et Yorei ferma un instant les yeux.

Était-elle vraiment sur le point de faire quelque chose comme ça ? La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à coucher avec des inconnus, et elle avait besoin de sentiments. Et n'en ressentait pas vraiment pour Hidan qui tentait de la rassurer de légères caresses. Et il avait dit, à demi mots, qu'il n'était pas un violeur, n'est ce pas ? Ou en tous cas, pas selon son Dieu mais elle n'avait aucune idée des limites du Dieu en question. Allait-il l'obliger si elle le repoussait ? Et comment repousser un fantôme ? Il pourrait très bien rendre son corps intangible pour éviter ses coups ou même la tenir. Elle n'était pas forte, et serait incapable de se défendre.

En le sentant poser les lèvres sur sa joue, Yorei rouvrit les yeux, s'écarta un peu et plongea le regard dans les pupilles océan du spectre. Elles brillaient d'une lueur lubrique et tandis que Yorei se sentait hypnotisé par ce regard, elle put y détecter des pointes de violet profond, attirantes et ardentes. Faisant un nouveau pas sur le lit, Hidan s'approcha d'elle, un bras de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune femme, ce qui l'obligeait à se pencher et son regard se posa alors sur ses lèvres roses entrouvertes qui l'attiraient tant, et alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à lui voler un baiser, pour la tenter, il releva les yeux en sentant Yorei glisser une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans ses cheveux, laissant des mèches glisser entre ses doigts et elle posa d'elle même les lèvres sur celle du spectre.

Il préféra ne pas trop bouger au début, se laissant mener par la jeune femme, mais en la sentant entrouvrir les lèvres, il reprit le dessus et lui donna le baiser le plus passionné dont il était capable.

Après tout, depuis presque deux cent ans, il n'avait pas eu de chair fraiche.

Très humble et à cause du peu d'expérience qu'elle avait, Yorei se laissa mener, le coeur battant la chamade quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire mais ouvrit vivement les yeux en sentant Hidan s'écarter. Celui ci passa la langue sur ses lèvres en la regardant droit dans les yeux et il confia, amusé :

- Nous devons changer de lit, princesse. Le propriétaire de celui là n'appréciera vraiment pas si on l'utilise.  
- O-oh .. D'accord.

Le spectre sourit légèrement, sans la lâcher des yeux et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer deux lits plus loin. Il l'y fit s'asseoir et murmura :

- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai besoin d'un accessoire.  
- Bien sûr.

Et il disparut de devant ses yeux, dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Toujours un peu secouée par le baiser, Yorei souffla un bon coup avant de regarder le lit, et se murmurer qu'elle n'était pas une salope parce qu'elle allait baiser avec un inconnu. Et puis, un fantôme, ça compte pas, n'est ce pas ? Non, loin de là.

Quand Hidan réapparut devant elle, elle sursauta mais réussit à lui adresser un sourire tandis qu'il lui montrait ce qui ressemblait à un drap blanc et il précisa :

- La blanchisserie est à l'étage avec le linge propre et … Et je ne devrais pas te parler de tout ça dans un moment pareil. Mets toi à l'aise, ne pense pas à moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis qu'Hidan déchirait le drap de sorte à avoir un long rectangle assez large. Voulant sûrement que ça fasse propre, il coupa les fils sur les côtés déchirés, l'examinant avec attention, jusqu'à poser les yeux sur la jeune femme apeurée assise sur son lit.  
Plaçant le tissu près de la tête de lit, il se pencha vers elle pour la détendre d'un baiser sur les lèvres et il murmura, le ton sensuel :

- Tu me rappelles ma dernière proie …  
- A-ah ?  
- Elle était aussi terrorisée que toi en ce moment. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'arrivait pas à me regarder et elle a beaucoup, beaucoup saigné.

Yorei ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répondre mais devant son mutisme, Hidan posa un genou sur le lit, les lèvres sur sa mâchoire et murmura :

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, princesse …  
- C'est … tellement bizarre.  
- Pour moi aussi.

Rassurée par ces trois mots, la jeune femme hocha la tête et Hidan reprit ses lèvres, aussi passionnément que précédemment, posa une main entre ses omoplates pour la guider avec soin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit et prit place entre ses cuisses, ce qui causa un rougissement important de la part de Yorei mais un regard rassurant du spectre sembla lui suffire à se calmer un peu.

De mains impatientes, Hidan déboutonna aussi lentement qu'il pouvait le gilet de Yorei, jusqu'à le lui enlever, le laisser tomber à côté du lit, puis sans la couvrir, une de ses mains partit à la découverte de sa poitrine.

À la fois gênée et surprise, Yorei émit un petit cri, qui sembla charmer Hidan et elle posa les mains sur ses épaules tandis que du pouce, il sortait un sein du cocon protecteur de son soutien gorge. Ce même doigt trouva rapidement son téton, tandis que sa main s'enroulait doucement autour de sa poitrine, le fit rouler doucement, durcir avec soin et la jeune femme brisa le baiser afin de soupirer sans contrainte. Emballé de la voir aussi réceptive, quoiqu'un peu passive, ce qui ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, Hidan joignit sa seconde main aux caresses, observant les réactions de sa proie avec délectation.

Yorei avait imaginé que ses mains auraient été glacées, à l'image de la fraicheur qu'elle avait ressentie en traversant son épaule mais elles étaient ardentes et expertes. Et bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement attirée par ce genre d'égards, son partenaire s'y prenait d'une façon exquise.

Voyant qu'elle était beaucoup moins tendue qu'au début, Hidan se permit de lui enlever son tee shirt, dégrafa son soutien gorge qui rejoignit rapidement le petit tas de vêtements à côté du lit et, frissonnante, la chair de poule s'emparant de son corps, Yorei releva les yeux vers le spectre, incertaine.

Cependant, Hidan ne lui laissa pas le temps de douter et sans lâcher cette poitrine somptueuse, il y posa les lèvres avec envie, alternant entre les seins avec délectation, allant même jusqu'à y laisser des marques roses et il le ressentit, ce frisson. Celui qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'une de ses proies se donnaient à lui. Ça en était presque jouissif.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il enleva sa propre chemise, révélant à Yorei un torse musclé à la peau un peu dorée qui fit rougir la jeune femme et il s'attaqua ensuite au jean de celle ci, qui céda rapidement, allant rejoindre l'amas de tissu au pied du lit en même temps qu'une paire de chaussures et une de chaussettes. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait en culotte devant lui, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Comme il se plaçait de nouveau au dessus d'elle, pour l'embrasser et entamer des caresses moins ciblées, Yorei en profita pour toucher le haut de son torse, qui lui parut franchement réel, comme ça, puis son dos tout aussi musclé, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de ses reins et prenant ça comme l'invitation que c'était, Hidan, qui jusque là avait gardé une certaine distance, alla appuyer son érection prononcée sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui émit un petit gémissement, entre deux baisers et essaya de resserrer les genoux, par pudeur.

Comme une pucelle, pensa Hidan.

Lâchant ses lèvres, Hidan agrippa une des cuisses de Yorei, laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de son genou pour ensuite le tirer un peu, le lui faisant redescendre vers le lit afin de l'exposer un peu plus, malgré le dernier rempart de tissu qui la protégeait toujours et d'un mouvement de hanche, il alla, assez triomphalement, se presser avec fermeté, contre le con de la jeune femme qui sentit son corps prendre feu et Hidan put sentir assez facilement la cyprine traverser le tissu de la lingerie de Yorei, ainsi que ses propres vêtements.

Si excitée avec si peu de préliminaires. Il aurait pu prier Jashin des heures pour avoir une proie aussi délectable.

Il reproduisit son geste deux fois avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir et il se redressa une dernière fois pour se déshabiller, dévoilant un sexe au garde à vous qui fit rougir la jeune femme et lui enleva sa culotte d'un mouvement fluide avant de lui faire écarter les cuisses afin de regarder l'objet de ses désir avec envie. Oh, elle semblait tellement exquise.

Mais d'abord, il devait reprendre son rituel alors il attrapa le morceau de tissu réservé sur le côté jusque là, le plaça sous les fesses de la jeune femme de sorte à ce qu'elles soient centrées dessus puis Hidan se remit en place pour la suite, accrochant de nouveau son regard à celui de la jeune femme.

Leurs sexes se frôlèrent plusieurs fois tandis qu'il lui accordait un baiser rassurant alors qu'elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de confiance mais il s'arrêta afin de la regarder dans les yeux au moment où il la pénétrait.

La pointe de douleur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment la fit tendre le dos et gémir, sans parler de ses ongles qu'elle enfonçait sur les épaules d'Hidan, qui n'en avait que faire, mais au premier mouvement qu'il effectua, elle sentit son corps s'embraser, et n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux.

Elle connaissait le sexe, bien entendu, n'étant plus vierge, mais pas le sexe comme ça. Pas cette brûlure au fond des entrailles qui menaçait de la brûler vive, pas ce besoin de sentir l'autre contre elle, de l'entendre grogner à l'oreille comme le faisait Hidan. Pire, en plus de sa passivité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ça et les insultes en ayant résulté l'avait marquée à vie, malgré son jeune âge, et il avait fallu qu'elle rencontre un fantôme, un spectre pour comprendre ce que cherchaient ceux qui pratiquaient régulièrement.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Yorei resserra les cuisses au dessus des hanches d'Hidan, posant les pieds sur ses fesses musclées et s'abandonna totalement au traitement qu'il pouvait lui infliger.

Prenant ça comme une invitation à continuer, Hidan céda ses mouvements longs et lents pour quelque chose d'un peu moins tendre mais plus agréable encore pour la jeune femme, et tandis que son corps tressautait au rythme des hanches de l'homme, elle entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder se demandant vaguement comment tout ça était franchement possible.

Hidan récitait, du bout des lèvres, les prières de sacrifice pour Jashin, une main se baladant avec envie sur le corps -presque- vierge de sa partenaire et continua sa danse jusqu'à l'orgasme où un gémissement bien involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se répandait profondément en elle, et le grognement qu'il émit fut tout à fait unique :

- Ohh, Jashin …

Et remarquant que Yorei était proche de l'orgasme, il s'obligea à effectuer deux nouveaux mouvements jusqu'à la voir jouir, ce qui était une première pour lui. En tous cas, s'il la considérait comme un de ses sacrifices, c'était la première fois, l'orgasme n'étant pas le but de la manoeuvre.

Des larmes douloureuses perlèrent au coin des yeux de Yorei quand elle rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'il se laissait descendre jusqu'à être allongé sur elle et il lui donna plusieurs baisers doux avant de murmurer, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Aussi bonne qu'une pucelle …  
- J-je suis désolée si je n'ai pas fait grand chose …  
- C'est mieux comme ça. Crois moi.

Hochant la tête d'un air gêné, elle glissa doucement les mains dans les cheveux un peu humides d'Hidan, l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse avant de le serrer contre elle, les bras autour de son cou, pour le remercier, en quelques sortes. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise :

- J-je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte ?

Hidan pouffa de rire en fourrant le nez dans son cou pour l'y mordiller et grogna :

- Yorei, princesse, je suis mort, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Oh .. Oui, c'est vrai .. pardon.  
- Ca n'est rien.

Il caressa sa joue d'un air amusé avant de s'écarter d'elle en se retirant et il récolta le tissu, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une petite tâche de sang au milieu du tissu. Yorei eut d'ailleurs la même réaction que lui mais alors qu'elle allait le questionner, en expert, Hidan anticipa sa question :

- Il arrive parfois que l'hymen ne se déchire pas totalement lors des premiers rapports, si le pénis n'est pas assez .. gros.

Ignorant le rougissement de la jeune femme, Hidan, les lèvres pincées d'excitation, porta le tissu à son nez, inspira profondément l'odeur métallique du sang encore frais avant de soupirer de bien être et regarder Yorei d'un air amusé.

Prononçant une nouvelle prière, dans une langue que la jeune femme ne reconnut pas, Hidan se rhabilla lentement, sans lâcher le morceau de tissu et il lui indiqua ensuite :

- La porte du fond, là bas, est une salle de bain. Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude mais ça t'aidera à te rafraichir un peu. Et ton rendez vous suivant ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?  
- Non princesse, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons rapidement.

Il cligna plusieurs fois, l'air un peu perdu mais se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front avec douceur avant de lui placer les cheveux derrière l'oreille droite en murmurant :

- Tu as été parfaite.

Et sans préavis, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.


	3. Chapter 3

**angel-ofshadow** : Ca n'aurait pas été Hidanesque s'ils avaient joué au tarot de toutes façons ;) Ou je suis allée chercher ça ... Je ne sais pas. dans mon esprit tordu :D On va beaucoup en apprendre sur les patients, surtout ;) Et sur Yorei !

* * *

Prenant quelques minutes pour se remettre les idées en place, Yorei souffla longuement.

Elle venait de coucher avec un mort. Elle qui ne croyait ni aux fantômes, ni au fait qu'il y ait une vie après la mort, voilà que toutes ses croyances étaient chamboulées. Et en plus, elle avait participé à un rituel païen.

Et surtout, et par dessus tout, qu'est ce qu'elle avait aimé ça. Hidan avait été un bon amant, doux, tendre, loin de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex petit ami. Mince, il avait quand même fallu qu'elle rencontre un fantôme pour apprécier le sexe, ça n'était franchement pas commun.

En plus, Hidan lui avait révélé pas mal d'informations sur la maison de soins, ce qui était quand même son objectif premier et il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. La jeune femme n'était pas là pour fricoter avec les morts, qui cependant avaient prévu de passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais bien pour son reportage et elle espérait qu'on lui en dise tellement plus sur l'endroit. Le maximum de détails possible.

Après quelques instants, et tandis qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses nues, Yorei se mit à rougir et se demanda vaguement si elle était observée avant de se redresser, attraper le reste du drap déchiré laissé là par Hidan et l'utiliser afin d'essuyer les preuves de sa débauche. Puis elle ramassa ses vêtements, rejoignit la salle de bain que le jeune homme lui avait indiqué et y pénétra avec une certaine appréhension.

C'était une pièce assez vaste, totalement ouverte avec, d'un côté, plusieurs robinets au dessus de lavabos en céramique et de l'autre, des douches ouvertes qui ne laissaient place à aucune pudeur.

Sans attendre, elle alluma un des robinets, laissa glisser l'eau glaciale sur ses doigts un instant avant d'aller frotter l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour se débarrasser du reste de sperme ainsi que des quelques goutes de sang séché qui s'y étaient déposer. Elle passa ensuite la main sur sa nuque et se rhabilla sans attendre, frissonnant de froid avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Sursautant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'une beauté ineffable. Remarquant d'abord de petits yeux ambres, Yorei déglutit en scrutant son visage un peu rond, ses joues légèrement roses. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu électrique époustouflant, attachés dans un petit chignon lâche et une rose en papier blanc surmontait sa coiffure et contrairement à Hidan, qui avait revêtu une tenue décontractée et confortable, elle, portait un chemisier très ajusté, dont les boutons supérieurs étaient ouvertes et révélaient une poitrine rebondie plus que généreuse, accompagnée d'une jupe noire mais elle était pieds nus.

Gênée de la regarder sans un mot, Yorei se racla la gorge en baissant la tête et la jeune femme murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Je suis Konan. Enchantée de te rencontrer, Yorei. Tu me permets de te tutoyer, n'est ce pas ?  
- O-oui, bien sûr.  
- Suis moi.

Gracieusement, Konan fit volte face et contrairement à ce que Yorei aurait pu penser, la bleue l'entraina vers le second dortoir. Au moment où elles arrivèrent dans le petit couloir, entre les deux pièces, là où il y avait la grande grille, Yorei regarda curieusement la porte en bois posée de sorte à couvrir l'irrégularité dans le parquet qu'elle avait dû enjamber lors de sa fuite face à Hidan et Konan lui indiqua :

- Nous l'avons placée là pour éviter que tu fasses de mal ..  
- Oh, bien sûr.

Hochant la tête avec un léger sourire, Yorei se laissa mener jusqu'à un des lits de la pièce et prit place en face de Konan qui précisa :

- Ce dortoir est celui des femmes, j'ai l'habitude d'y vivre.  
- Ça me convient. Je peux poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Vos cheveux .. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il y avait de teinture à votre époque et...  
- Nous avons la capacité de modifier notre apparence, comme nos vêtements ou certaines parties de notre corps ..

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réfléchir, Konan leva les mains, les posa sur le haut de son front avant de faire mine de tirer ses cheveux en arrière ce qui les colora d'un rouge vif, les allongea un peu aussi, tandis que la rose de papier devenait une fleur de lys.  
Émerveillée devant quelque chose d'aussi magique, Yorei entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et regarda Konan restaurer sa couleur précédent en souriant avant de dire :

- Nous sommes limités, par contre. Par exemple, nous ne pouvons pas changer notre taille. Les seules parties du corps modifiables sont celles qui peuvent être changées en réalité.  
- D'accord. C'est .. Enfin, je serais heureuse si je pouvais changer de coupe d'un claquement de doigts.

Konan lui sourit tendrement avant de demander :

- Contrairement à d'autre, je n'ai pas voulu participer à la totalité de ton entretien avec Hidan mais comment ça s'est passé ?  
- O-oh ..

Les joues écarlates, Yorei détourna le regard et murmura :

- Assez bien, je suppose. Il m'a donné pas mal d'informations sur ce qu'était cet endroit.  
- Tu as d'autres questions à ce propos ?  
- Je ne crois pas, il m'a beaucoup éclairée.

Un silence gêné suivit la réponse de Yorei, qui, lentement, tourna les yeux vers Konan et elle finit par demander :

- Puis-je poser des questions sur ton dossier ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- J'ai lu que tu étais venue ici de toi même .. ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas .. malade comme les autres ..  
- Pas selon tes critères, non, mais j'ai été élevé dans une famille très stricte et très religieuse.

Voyant Yorei acquiescer, Konan sourit légèrement, rassurée par sa compréhension et continua :

- Mes parents étaient des bourgeois, proches des hautes sphères du gouvernement et comptaient me marier au fils d'un comte du coin et faisaient tout pour que je sois une jeune fille modèle et bien élevée. Sauf qu'un .. brasier était allumé en moi.  
- Ce qu'ils ont appelé ta « nymphomanie » ?  
- Oui. C'était considéré comme grave, à notre époque, proche de l'hystérie et une femme souffrant de ce mal n'était pas normale.  
- Comment est ce que tu l'as découvert ?  
- Quand j'ai été dépucelée, par le fils du jardinier de mes parents. À leur plus grand malheur, nous étions amis depuis longtemps et un jour, sans que ça soit vraiment prémédité, nous sommes passés à l'acte et en le sentant me remplir de cette façon, et me baiser jusqu'à l'orgasme, j'ai senti mon corps se libérer en quelques sortes, de l'enseignement coincé et tabou de mes parents.

Étendant ses jambes, Konan fit légèrement remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard de Yorei et continua :

- Après ça, je ne me suis plus arrêtée. Il m'arrivait parfois de coucher plus de cinq fois par jour avec des hommes différents sans jamais être satisfaite, quelque soit la position, la taille de sa queue et la seule chose qui me calmait un peu était d'ajouter une certaine violence à l'acte, ce que le fils du jardinier a rapidement compris. Et plus je tombais dans cette dépendance, plus j'étais rongée par les remords à cause de mon éducation. Je me voyais comme un monstre parce que j'aimais le sexe, parce que j'étais différentes des autres jeunes femmes de mon âge alors j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'enfermer dans un couvent, où la tentation ne pourrait pas venir me corrompre.

Yorei déglutit en voyant les cuisses de Konan frotter légèrement l'une contre l'autre et détourna les yeux, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait tandis que la bleue continuait son histoire :

- Cependant, mes envies ne se sont pas apaisées là bas, au contraire et je me suis découvert une attraction tout aussi intense pour les femmes. Sauf que celles ci avaient fait vœu de chasteté et ne m'auraient ouvert les cuisses pour rien au monde, donc j'ai découverts les joies de la masturbation. Et je n'arrêtais jamais de me caresser, même pendant les prières ou les repas. J'eus même l'idée d'utiliser les cierges de la chapelle comme phallus de substitut, jusqu'à ce que les remords me rattrapent, une fois de plus alors je consultai une des soeurs, lui demandant comment je pourrais guérir et elle me parla de cette maison de soin où je me fis interner après être sortie du couvent et avoir passé une nuit entière à essayer de calmer mes envies avec des prostituées.

Le coeur de Yorei manqua un battement quand elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, Konan glisser la pointe de sa langue entre ses lèvres et celle ci ajouta :

- Mais être entourée des plus grands détraqués sexuels de la région ne m'a pas vraiment aidée, comme tu peux t'en douter et pendant un moment, le docteur Orochimaru envisagea la stérilisation pure et simple. L'ablation de mes ovaires afin que mes pulsions s'arrêtent. Cependant …

Se cambrant légèrement, Konan fit voyager une main le long de sa cuisses, d'une façon sensuelle en murmurant :

- L'incident eut lieu avant qu'il puisse m'opérer, et ça fait près de deux cent ans que je .. profite de mes compagnons. Et les remords ont disparu avec ma mort.  
- L'incident ?

Refroidie par le ton intéressé que Yorei impliqua dans son questionnement, Konan laissa glisser sa main sur le lit, frustrée et détourna la tête en grognant :

- L'incident, oui. Ce qu'il s'est passé pour que la maison soit fermée, que nous devenions des spectres. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter.  
- Qui alors ?  
- Hidan te l'a dit, il me semble. Le dernier d'entre nous te le racontera.  
- Il n'avait pas parlé d'un incident.

Konan sourit d'un air amusé et demanda :

- Autre chose ?  
- En quoi consistait ton traitement ?  
- Est-ce vraiment utile pour ton reportage ?  
- Ça serait un plus, oui, de pouvoir expliquer ce que les patients devaient subir.

Dans un soupir, Konan croisa les jambes, l'air désabusé et raconta :

- Au début, le docteur Orochimaru a tenté d'établir les limites de ma maladie, en me soumettant à toutes les tentations possibles mais il s'est rapidement aperçu que je n'en avais pas alors il a mis en place une thérapie par aversion.  
- C'est à dire ?

La jeune femme émit un gémissement frustré et murmura :

- C'est à dire qu'il a tenté d'associer mes pulsions à des sensations désagréables. Par exemple, il pouvait parfois m'obliger à regarder plusieurs hommes se masturber devant moi, voire même qu'ils viennent directement me caresser pendant qu'il me droguait avec je ne sais quel produit jusqu'à me rendre totalement malade.

À la fois surprise et dégoutée par une telle pratique, Yorei fit une moue dérangée et Konan ajouta :

- D'autres fois, il me faisait dormir du côté des hommes, afin que je me retienne de moi même d'aller à leur rencontre.  
- Et .. pour les femmes ?

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Konan et elle murmura :

- Il m'arrivait aussi d'être mise en isolement parce que j'embêtais mes camarades féminines.  
- Où est la pièce d'isolement ?  
- Elles étaient au sous sol, dans les pièces vides que tu as visitées plus tôt mais le matériel y a été pillé.  
- Et pas les dossiers ?  
- Non. Nous les avons placés là spécialement pour toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ça n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça.

Yorei soupira en croisant les bras et Konan chuchota, amusée :

- Frustrée ?  
- Un peu.  
- Moi aussi. Tu veux baiser ?

Les joues écarlates, Yorei se leva, gênée et murmura :

- J-je suis désolée, Konan mais je ne …  
- Ne me trouves-tu pas attirante ?  
- Si ! Je veux dire .. Tu es vraiment belle et … mais je ne …  
- Tu n'as jamais été attirée par une femme ?  
- N-non. Déjà que coucher avec Hidan a été étrange pour moi alors …  
- Je pensais pourtant que tu étais curieuse …  
- Oui, bien sûr mais …

Rougissant un peu plus, Yorei glissa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les renvoyer en arrière et murmura :

- Mais je ne ..  
- Alors, tu as accepté qu'Hidan te montre son rituel mais tu refuses quelque chose que tu as qualifié de normal lorsque tu as lu mon dossier ?  
- Ça n'est pas ça mais …  
- A part si tu ne penses pas vraiment que ça le soit ? Que je suis une détraquée comme les autres et ..  
- N-non ! Mais .. J'ai jamais .. pensé faire ça avec une femme …  
- Je peux t'initier, si tu le souhaites.

Les joues rouges de gêne, Yorei releva doucement la tête et Konan sourit en murmurant :

- En plus, je ne risque pas de te faire de mal, je n'ai jamais été violente, contrairement à d'autres. Et même si Hidan a insinué qu'il avait violé certaines de ses victimes, tu n'as pas hésité longtemps, avec lui.

Sachant que la jeune femme disait vrai, Yorei acquiesça, toujours aussi embarrassée et Konan se leva pour lui faire prendre place sur le lit, s'asseoir près d'elle et caresser son visage en demandant :

- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
- Et bien … Hidan semblait apprécier que je ne fasse pas grand chose mais je ne pense pas que ça sera ton cas …  
- Je te guiderais.

Après un hochement de tête, Yorei releva les yeux vers Konan qui passa une dernière fois le pouce sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Au début, la novice resta figée un moment, surprise de sentir son corps réagir à un simple baiser de la même façon qu'il avait réagit à ceux d'Hidan. Et elle se demandait, allait-elle vraiment apprécier ça ? Coucher avec une femme ? Bien sûr, Konan était très belle, et elle en était d'autant plus gênée, ne se trouvant pas particulièrement attirante mais en sentant l'autre poser sa main libre sur son torse, près de sa poitrine, elle se dit que ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner son ainée.

Lentement, Konan se rapprocha de la néophyte, jusqu'à ce que leurs seins se frôlent, séparées par plusieurs couches de tissu et la bleue se sentit immédiatement brûler de l'intérieur, comme à son habitude. Rouvrant les yeux pour apprécier le rougissement de l'autre, Konan lui enleva son gilet avant de la faire s'allonger sur le lit et prendre la même position qu'Hidan, quelques minutes plus tôt.

En sentant la poitrine importante de Konan appuyer sur la sienne, Yorei rougit violemment, et un peu plus quand la pointe de leur hanche entrèrent en contact mais la douceur de Konan la rassura, surtout quand celle ci lui attrapa les mains, entrecroisa leurs doigts de sorte à ce que Yorei ne soit pas gênée de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. La bleue les plaça avec un léger sourire au dessus de la tête de l'autre et reprit ses lèvres, le souffle court de la voir se donner aussi facilement. Et elle comprenait ce qu'Hidan avait pu apprécier chez elle.

Mais pour le moment, elle préférait l'aider à se détendre en l'embrassant, se cantonnant aux choses que la novice connaissaient et elle s'étonna même de sentir que Yorei voulait d'elle même approfondir leur baiser mais Konan ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, n'est ce pas ?

Quand leur langue s'entortillèrent l'une sur l'autre, Konan lâcha une des mains de la jeune femme, qui se posa immédiatement sur la nuque de la bleue, et avec appréhension, elle alla caresser la poitrine de sa partenaire qui gloussa d'embarras sans pour autant la repousser. Mais n'y tenant pas plus longtemps, elle remonta le tee shirt de sa partenaire, emportant son soutien-gorge au passage et posa la bouche sur sa poitrine.

Cela faisait pour elle cent quatre-vingt sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec une femme, et tous ses compagnons masculins savaient à quel point ça pouvait lui manquer. Autant d'années qu'elle rêvait de ces nuits avec les putes, à la sortie du couvent, qu'elle se masturbait en se remémorant tous les détails qu'elle avait pu garder en mémoire, et qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa sexualité dans sa totalité.

Alors qu'à cet instant précis, une femme se donnait à elle et Konan pouvait presque sentir la cyprine couler le long de ses propres cuisses tellement elle était émoustillée par la situation. Pire, elle savait que si un des hommes craquaient, parce qu'elles savait très bien que plusieurs d'entre eux ne pourraient résister à regarder cette scène, elle le supplierait à genoux s'il fallait pour qu'il la prenne et la ramone sans douceur tandis qu'elle s'occupait tendrement de la petite Yorei. Et elle avait presque envie que ça arrive, mais les règles qu'ils avaient mis en place, tous ensemble, après la perte de connaissance de la jeune femme étaient strictes.

Un gémissement enfiévré s'échappa des lèvres de Yorei qui n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente et Konan n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la déshabiller totalement, quoiqu'un peu précipitamment, ce qui causa une gêne importante à la plus jeune.

Et Yorei, mal à l'aise de se retrouver nue aussi rapidement devant l'autre, se redressa en tenant ses jambes contre elle, les joues rouges.

- Pardonne moi, Yorei, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi …

Le ton de Konan était suppliant, ce dont Yorei n'avait pas du tout l'habitude et quand l'autre, d'un geste lent et sans la lâcher des yeux, se pencha vers elle pour glisser quelques coupes de langue sur ses pieds nu, elle manqua de partir en courant mais le souffle ardent de Konan qui se faufila entre ses mollet pour aller effleurer son intimité lui donna envie de rester.  
Mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Konan murmura :

- Je peux me déshabiller aussi, si ça peut te mettre plus à l'aise.

Yorei hocha lentement la tête et la bleue lui adressa un sourire tendre en se redressant et déboutonna son chemisier avec lenteur, sans la lâcher du regard, jusqu'à dévoiler son buste ainsi qu'un corset semblait assez serré, s'arrêtant juste sous sa poitrine. Yorei l'interrogea du regard et Konan précisa :

- Je ne l'enlèverais pas.  
- D'accord.

Apprécient la compréhension de sa partenaire, Konan lui sourit tendrement et lui murmura de se recoucher, ce que Yorei fit lentement, gênée de s'exposer devant un femme. Mais, en apparence imperturbable, Konan la laissa faire à son rythme et quand l'autre fut sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, la bleue lui sourit en lui murmurant qu'elle semblait très savoureuse, ce qui déclencha un nouveau rougissement chez Yorei.

Celle ci profita d'ailleurs que Konan l'observe pour en faire de même et son corps s'échauffa un peu quand son regard se posa sur la petite touffe de poils auburn qui surmonté le sexe de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être sa couleur d'origine mais en l'imaginant comme ça, elle trouva que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Et après plusieurs secondes de flottement, Konan reprit sa place au dessus de la plus jeune afin de l'embrasser quelques peu avant de la regarder dans les yeux, un pouce caressant sa joue et demanda :

- Je peux continuer ?

Yorei hocha lentement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Konan le lui rendit avant de se reculer, déposant au passage, des baisers ardents sur le torse de la novice, jusqu'à rejoindre son pubis épilé par habitude. Pour la taquiner, la bleue glissa la langue à cet endroit, cligna en entendant l'autre gémir d'appréhension avant d'enfin poser les lèvres à l'endroit qu'elle convoitait.

Elle y effectua d'abord de longues caresses de la langue, afin de se délecter de toute cette cyprine ayant perlé à cause de l'excitation de la jeune et entre deux caresses, elle grogna :

- Oh, je peux encore gouter le sperme d'Hidan sur tes lèvres …

Yorei allait répondre qu'elle était désolée, naïve, mais Konan ne lui en laissa pas le temps et pinça entre ses lèvres fines le bouton de plaisir de l'autre, qui émit un gémissement profond.

N'en pouvant plus, Konan s'attaqua à satisfaire ce con trempé. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour d'une cuisse de Yorei, pour à la fois la maintenir en place et, de deux doigts, lui écarter les grandes lèvres tandis que sa langue mutine explorait les moindre recoin de son intimité, allant parfois taquiner son clitoris, parfois pénétrer sa vulve en feu mais son vrai plaisir était d'entendre Yorei soupirer sans retenue, elle qui avait semblé tellement honteuse, au début.

Konan comprit aussi que c'était sûrement la première fois que la jeune femme recevait ce type d'attention et s'appliqua à le lui faire aimer.

Sans tarder, le bassin de Yorei se mit à bouger, sûrement inconsciemment et Konan glissa deux doigts en elle afin de combler son manque au mieux, les activant en elle avant douceur tandis qu'elle concentrait ses caresses buccales sur le bouton de l'autre et bientôt, et peut être trop rapidement à son goût, Yorei atteint l'orgasme, terrassée par le plaisir.

Mais ça n'était pas assez pour la nymphomane qui continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui demande, un peu désespérément, d'arrêter. Alors, contrariée, elle se redressa en la lâchant, l'air coupable et Yorei s'accorda quelques secondes pour souffler.

C'était officiel, elle venait de vivre sa première fois avec une femme, et ça avait été aussi bon qu'avec un homme.

Voyant que Konan ne bougeait plus, Yorei attira son attention en caressant doucement sa hanche et murmura :

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que .. enfin, je suis assez sensible là …  
- Ca n'est rien, je comprends.  
- On peut .. continuer, si tu veux.

Rougissant d'excitation, Konan acquiesça et murmura :

- Échangeons de place.  
- D'accord.

Yorei se leva lentement, les genoux tremblant légèrement, attendit que Konan soit allongée et se plaça entre ses cuisses en murmurant :

- J-je sais vraiment pas quoi …  
- Mon corps entier est à ta disposition pour expérimenter. Mais si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je viens de te faire, pour commencer.

Après un hochement de tête, le regard de Yorei se posa sur le sexe de Konan et elle rougit violemment avant de se racler la gorge, se pencher vers elle et se figer en voyant la bleue écarter un peu plus les cuisses, les mains glissées sous ses genoux, suppliant mentalement l'autre de se dépêcher.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yorei se pencha un peu plus et glissa la langue entre les cuisses de l'autre qui sentit ses reins prendre feu de voir sa néophyte dans cette position mais elle détourna le regard pour essayer de se calmer un peu.

Yorei tenta, tant bien que mal, de reproduire les caresses que Konan lui avait fait subir ignorant à quel point ça semblait la rallumer un peu et fut satisfaite de l'entendre soupirer, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas si mal. Mieux, Konan gémit quand Yorei plaça un doigt en elle, puis un second, jusqu'à en avoir quatre étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'elle en rajoutait un, la plus jeune avait l'impression que ça n'était pas suffisant, et dans son inexpérience, Yorei alla buter contre le point G de Konan qui se cambra avec délectation en lui murmurant de recommencer, encore et encore, qu'elle puisse enfin jouir, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Mais en voulant un peu plus, Konan chercha un instant sous son lit pour en sortir un drap propre plié avec soin. Yorei le regarda d'un air étrange, jusqu'à ce que Konan le déballe pour découvrir une bougie assez long, d'un bon diamètre qui s'avéra être un cierge d'église dont les deux extrémités avaient été arrondies pour le plaisir de la bleue.  
Gênée, Yorei détourna les yeux et Konan murmura :

- Allonge toi.

La plus jeune s'exécuta lentement, incertaine et se laissa faire tandis que Konan appuyait doucement, sans vouloir l'y entrer, la bougie sur le sexe encore moite de sa partenaire qui demanda :

- T-tu vas me le .. mettre ?  
- Oui. Mais ça ne fera pas mal.  
- J-je .. D'accord mais doucement ?  
- Bien sûr.

En la voyant hocher la tête, Konan ajouta un peu de salive sur son jouet et le glissa dans le sexe humide de la plus jeune qui sembla se crisper un peu, pas habituée à avoir quelque chose d'aussi dur, mais elle se détendit rapidement en sentant Konan le faire bouger en elle, doucement, laissant le temps à l'objet de se lubrifier et à Yorei de s'y habituer, puis la spectre prit place entre les cuisses de l'autre, plaça la jambe gauche au dessus de la cuisses droite de Yorei, la droite en dessous de la gauche et glissa la seconde extrémité de la bougie en elle, le laissant la pénétrer jusqu'à ce que les sexes des deux jeunes femmes se frôlent de près.

Un spasme secoua très légèrement le corps de Yorei, tandis qu'elle regardait Konan dans les yeux au moment où celle ci commençait à bouger d'avant en arrière et elle perdit pied quand la bleue se redressa juste assez pour la caresser.

Comment pouvait-elle apprécier quelque chose d'aussi étrange ? Yorei se posait la question mais ne trouvait aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son corps réagissait rapidement à la pénétration de ce corps étranger, plus quand elle entendant l'autre gémir de plaisir. Et ça ne faisait que confirmer l'avis qu'elle avait vaguement estompé dans son esprit en couchant avec Hidan. Le sexe avait été, jusque là, décevant et elle avait l'impression de l'apprendre d'une autre manière. Déjà avec Hidan, qui l'avait franchement surprise et là, avec une autre femme.

Mieux, elle ne se sentait pas sale, comme lors de ses rapports précédents et, ses pensées négatives de côté, elle pouvait totalement savourer les réactions de son corps.

Après deux ou trois minutes, Konan s'écarta brusquement, lui enlevant leur jouet et murmura, le souffle court :

- Mets toi à quatre pattes ..

Sans réfléchir cette fois, Yorei s'exécuta, laissa Konan lui écarter un peu plus les genoux et se cambra en soupirant quand elle sentit le substitut de phallus reprit sa place en elle.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Konan adopter la même position qu'elle, se tenant à la tête de lit en métal et une fois la bougie fourrée à son emplacement précédent, la bleue effectua un mouvement un peu brusque qui fit claquer leurs fesses ensemble et déclencha une vague de plaisir chez les deux femmes.

Le rythme auquel Konan reproduisit le même mouvement obligea Yorei à s'agripper aux draps pour ne pas se faire déculasser et elle se laissait envahir par la jouissance, appréciant même le son cinglant de la peau claquant contre la peau. Même les grincements métalliques du lit qui venaient s'ajouter à leur concert avaient un côté très érotique et les accompagnèrent en cadence jusqu'à l'orgasme partagé par les deux jeunes femmes.

Ses bras ne la tenant plus, Yorei s'écroula sur le lit, emportant avec elle la bougie et Konan, satisfaite pour quelques heures, peut être, se tourna vers elle, la débarrassa de l'objet de leur plaisir et se blottit contre elle pour l'embrasser, sincèrement heureuse que Yorei l'air acceptée aussi bien. Aucune femme dans sa vie ne l'avais tolérée de cette manière et quand la plus jeune rouvrit les yeux, s'accrochant au regard ambré de Konan, elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas anormale, Konan …  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Yorei acquiesça et Konan la prit dans ses bras, radieuse.  
L'autre en profita un peu pour caresser un peu le dos brûlant de la bleue, qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher avant ça mais la voir dans ses bras de cette façon, aussi fragile lui sembla tellement spécial qu'elle comptait bien en profiter un peu. Même avec ses meilleures amies, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.  
Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elles échangèrent de nouveau baisers, Konan soupira légèrement et annonça :

- Je dois laisser la place, Yorei.  
- Nous nous reverrons ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Yorei hocha doucement la tête, soulagée et Konan se leva, s'étira légèrement avant de se rhabiller et replaça son godemiché à sa place avant de saluer la jeune femme et disparaître de la même manière qu'Hidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors, tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication ! J'ai eu une coupure internet, vendredi, et ça n'est revenu que là, vers midi, après une demie heure au téléphone avec le SAV ! Ainsi, voici le chapitre ! Un peu plus court que les autres, mais les prochains seront plus consistants ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Je vois que tu aimes Konan autant que moi xD Le corset de Konan n'a rien à voir avec l'incident ;) Et oui, ce sont tous des voyeurs, à part un ! :D

* * *

Le corps de Yorei était légèrement douloureux mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever pour aller, de nouveau, se rafraichir dans la salle de bain des dortoirs des filles. Mettant de côté le fait qu'elle avait couché avec Konan, elle aussi, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait quand même pu récolter quelques informations, à propos du genre de traitement qui était proposé dans l'établissement, si tant est qu'elle puisse appelé ça comme ça.  
Cette thérapie par aversion était une horreur, pure et simple, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Konan.

Par contre, en y repensant et contrairement à Hidan, celle ci n'avait donné aucun indice sur la personne qui pourrait suivre et elle avait presque peur de tomber sur l'un des dossiers les plus glauques qu'elle avait pu lire.  
En ressortant de la pièce, habillée, elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un derrière la porte mais il n'y avait absolument personne alors elle se racla la gorge, gênée et demanda :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta un peu mais elle prit la décision d'aller voir dans le second dortoir qui était aussi vide que le premier.  
Alors, déçue et peinée, elle prit place sur le premier lit à sa portée et attendit.  
Plusieurs heures passèrent dans une solitude totale pour la jeune femme. Peut être le prochain avait-il oublié de venir ? Ou de se montrer, tout simplement. Elle ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Et tandis qu'elle avait pris la décision d'appeler Hidan pour savoir ce qui se passait, une silhouette fine apparut devant elle, la faisant sursauter, mais la personne sembla l'ignorer pour se tourner vers le vide et grogner :

- Bande d'enfoirés, vous me ferez payer ça, mh !

Il leva le poing en direction du milieu de la salle et ajouta :

- Je veux pas lui parler, à votre garce, moi, mh ! J'en ai rien à foutre de …

Le peu de visage que Yorei pouvait voir sembla pâlir et l'homme se tourna vers elle, l'air contrarié, prit place sur le lit en croisant les bras d'un air immature et il tourna la tête en soufflant d'agacement.  
Si elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix, Yorei aurait pu facilement le prendre pour une femme tellement son visage, malgré qu'il soit déformé par la colère, semblait efféminé, et le fait qu'il ait de longs cheveux blonds n'arrangeait pas cet effet. Malgré qu'il ne le regardait pas, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, quoique moins attirant que ceux d'Hidan, sûrement parce qu'à ce moment précis, son seul oeil visible semblait prêt à lancer des éclairs tandis que l'autre était caché sous une mèche blonde. Un peu à la manière d'Hidan, le blond portait des vêtements amples et sûrement confortables, à savoir une tunique fermée par une ceinture de tissu et un pantalon en toile.  
La jeune femme sursauta à nouveau quand l'autre tourna son oeil vers elle et il grogna :

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes, mh ?  
- Je ne crois pas avoir d'autre chose à regarder que toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air irrité et grogna :

- J'ai rien à te dire, mh.

Yorei acquiesça, un peu déçue et s'adossa à la tête de lit pour attendre que le temps passe en se demandant pourquoi les « autres » avaient obligé ce jeune homme à venir contre sa volonté. Peut être n'avait-il pas envie de la connaître, ce qu'elle respectait et c'était presque immoral de l'obliger.  
Pire, elle pensa qu'il avait dû être menacé pour pâlir aussi facilement et elle n'appréciait pas ça. Elle n'était pas là pour embêter les gens.

- Je m'appelle Deidara, mh.

Le regard ébène de Yorei passa d'un pli dans les draps près de son genou au visage du-dit Deidara et elle lui adressa un léger sourire en disant :

- Moi, c'est Yorei.  
- Je sais, mh.

Et à nouveau, il roula des yeux, l'air blasé, alors elle chercha un instant dans sa mémoire et demanda :

- Tes parents t'ont enfermé ici, c'est ça ? Parce que tu es … homosexuel ?  
- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, mh !

Sursautant, Yorei plaça les mains devant elle en protection tellement le ton dur et exaspéré de Deidara l'avait effrayée et elle murmura :

- C'est juste ce qui était écris dans le dossier, je voulais pas …  
- Le dossier est erroné, comme le diagnostique des docteurs ou même de mes parents, mh !  
- D'accord. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Le jeune homme renifla d'un air dédaigneux et grogna :

- Mes parents m'ont surpris en train d'embrasser un de mes amis, rien de plus.

Croisant les bras, il détourna à nouveau le regard et rougit, sûrement parce que ses camarades venaient de faire un commentaire alors il grogna :

- Ok, je lui dis ! On s'embrassait, à poil dans le foin et on se caressait la queue, mh ! Vous êtes contents maintenant ? On peut être tranquilles ?

Il jeta un regard noir derrière lui, puis un coup d'oeil gêné vers Yorei qui demanda, avec tact :

- Donc, tu es .. bisexuel ?  
- Oui, mh. Mais à l'époque, c'était comme si j'étais homo.  
- Et tes parents t'ont forcé à venir pour te .. soigner ?  
- C'est ça, mh.  
- Tu as subi quel genre de traitement ?

Deidara soupira en roulant des yeux avant de glisser sa mèche de frange derrière son oreille, révélant ainsi une paupière scellée et murmura :

- De l'hypnose, principalement, pour que j'arrête d'être intéressé par les hommes.  
- Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas fonctionné ?  
- Pas vraiment. Et en plus, je devais supporter les visites de mes parents toutes les semaines.  
- Qu'est ce que … qui s'est passé avec ton oeil ?

Le blond releva le regard vers la jeune femme, l'air surpris qu'elle demande aussi facilement et confia :

- Une réserve de poudre a explosé près de chez moi quand j'avais cinq ou six ans, mh. Je me suis pris un projectile dans l'oeil et le docteur a dû me l'enlever et a cousu ma paupière, mh.  
- Oh ..  
- Tu as pitié ?  
- Non. Je trouva ça juste dommage, avec des yeux aussi beaux.

Détournant la tête, Deidara se mit à rougir légèrement et il grogna :

- Merci, mh.  
- Il faut dire ce qui est.  
- Genre, que je ressemble à une femme ?  
- Ça te gêne tant que ça ?  
- Oui, mh.  
- Tu pourrais couper tes cheveux.  
- Hors de question, mh !  
- Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas. C'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit quand je voulais garder mes cheveux longs mais que je râlais parce qu'ils s'emmêlaient.

Le jeune homme gloussa, amusé et murmura :

- Elle avait sûrement raison.  
- C'est pas juste !

Deidara éclata de rire devant l'air contrarié de Yorei qui finit par sourire en murmurant :

- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu .. t'attends à ce qu'on couche ensemble ?  
- T'as envie ?  
- Là, pas vraiment.  
- Je peux t'embrasser pour voir, mh.

Mal à l'aise, Yorei détourna les yeux et Deidara se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.  
Les deux jeunes adultes étaient franchement surpris. Deidara parce qu'il embrassait une femme pour la seconde fois, après Konan et que contrairement à avec la bleue, il ne ressentait absolument rien et Yorei parce qu'elle eut l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Ou de pas juste, en tous cas.  
Ils échangèrent un regard préoccupé et Deidara haussa une épaule en souriant :

- Le feeling ne passe pas à tous les coups, mh.  
- C'était …

Ne trouvant même pas de mot pour définir le manque d'émotion, Yorei leva les mains d'un air embêté et le jeune homme lui sourit en disant :

- Ca n'est pas si grave, j'ai bien assez de partenaires comme ça, mh.  
- Et je crois que j'avais besoin d'une pause, de toutes façons.  
- Sûrement, mh. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, du coup ?  
- Tu peux me faire visiter l'étage ?  
- Na, c'est pas à moi de le faire, mh !  
- Vous vous êtes vraiment distribué des rôles ?  
- Pendant que tu avais perdu connaissance, oui, mh.

Yorei hocha lentement la tête et Deidara regarda par dessus son épaule en grognant :

- Non, on baisera pas, mh ! Arrêtez de demander, bande de crevards !

La jeune femme rougit tandis que Deidara semblait suivre des mouvements du regard puis il se retourna vers elle en disant :

- Excuse moi, ils sont lourds.  
- Ça n'est rien.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant jusqu'à ce que Deidara soupire en disant :

- Tu n'as pas vraiment parlé de toi jusqu'ici …  
- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir ?  
- Un peu de tout, mh.  
- D'autres écoutent ?  
- Oui, mh !

La jeune femme acquiesça et commença à raconter son histoire.

Née à Konoha, d'un père avocat et d'une mère au foyer, Yorei avait grandi dans la banlieue sud de Konoha, dans les quartiers chic de la ville. Avant, elle était une fillette tout à fait normal, avec plein d'amis et toujours l'envie de rire, jusqu'au jour où elle avait vu la maison Mentaru Seiteki pour la première fois.

À partir de ce moment, Yorei avait développé une obsession très importante pour le manoir. Par exemple, à l'école, quand elle devait dessiner, son sujet était toujours tout trouvé. Pareil quand elle devait décrire des lieux lors de ses dissertations ou qu'elle parlait, en général. Et cette obsession l'avait menée à un isolement social plutôt important.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment comment une jeune fille aussi équilibrée, au premier abord, pouvait avoir envie de visiter un endroit pareil et surtout, qu'il occupe ses pensées, toute la journée. Elle était plutôt mignonne, avait toujours de bonnes notes à l'école, n'était pas spécialement associable mais rapidement, sa curiosité pour le manoir commença à lui porter préjudice.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que ses camarades de classe disaient. « T'es tellement bizarre que tu finiras par aller y habiter, dans la maison ! ». Cette phrase était d'autant plus blessante qu'à l'époque, Yorei envisageait vraiment de gagner un maximum d'argent afin de pouvoir acheter la ruine et la remettre en état. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était une maison magnifique, avec un terrain considérable et une vue imprenable sur la capitale. Qui refuserait une habitation pareille ?

Puis, l'obsession de Yorei avait évolué quand elle avait découvert les forums internet parlant de l'institution qu'elle abritait, ou plutôt, du peu d'informations à ce propos. Personne ne savait vraiment quel genre de personnes elle avait soigné. Yorei avait même, elle même, contacté le cadastre de la ville afin de grappiller des informations, et s'était fait magistralement raccrocher au nez. Alors, elle s'était tournée vers les archives municipales et le seul document qu'elle avait pu y dénicher était un ordre de justice demandant la fermeture immédiate de la maison de soin, sans raison indiquée.

Et plus elle s'apercevait que les informations étaient inexistantes, plus Yorei était intriguée par cet endroit.

Cependant, quand elle entra à l'université, à dix-sept ans, qu'elle dut déménager à Suna pour suivre l'école de journalisme dans laquelle elle s'était inscrite, l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la maison s'estompa un peu. Elle se fit des amis, éphémères, fréquenta un ou deux garçons mais sans plus.

Les études étant trop prenantes pour qu'elle s'en éloigne de trop, Yorei prit la décision de mettre tous ses loisirs de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche son diplôme mais un incident la fit quitter l'école avant ses examens.

Un soir qu'elle étudiait de vieux articles, avec la consigne de les réécrire dans les normes actuelles, Yorei tomba sur une colonne parlant de la maison de soin. Ça n'étaient que quelques lignes, en marge de l'article sur lequel elle devait travailler mais ça parlait de la fermeture de Mentaru Seiteki et le journaliste, un certain Gaara Sabaku, semblait croire que le maire lui même avait étouffé l'affaire contre de grosses sommes d'argent.

Abandonnant tout son travail, Yorei contacta le journal qui avait publié cette manchette sans attendre et les harcela littéralement pour avoir des informations, mais elle eut la mauvaise idée d'indiquer qu'elle étudiait à l'école de journalisme de Suna. Le responsable qu'elle avait eu au téléphone n'eut besoin que d'un appel pour la faire virer.

La queue entre les jambes, plus déçue que jamais par cette histoire, Yorei retourna à Konoha mais retrouva sa soif de savoir en passant devant la maison, en bus, tandis que celui ci la ramenait de l'aéroport à la maison de ses parents.

Agacés qu'elle ait été virée de cette façon à cause de son obsession, les parents de Yorei posèrent un ultimatum à la jeune femme. Soit elle trouvait rapidement un travail ainsi qu'un appartement pour montrer son bon vouloir, soit ils la mettaient directement à la rue, pour qu'elle comprenne que la vie n'était pas rose.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Yorei se plia à ses conditions et trouva un job de serveuse dans un restaurant, commença à vivre dans un studio et tenta d'oublier la maison.

Mais celle ci hantait ses pensées, allait même jusqu'à apparaître dans ses rêve, y compris ses cauchemars et la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de créer son forum afin d'enfin savoir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

En parallèle, elle rencontre son ex petit-ami, celui qui l'avait dépucelée. C'était un gentil garçon, mais il demandait beaucoup d'attention pour combler un certain narcissisme. Yorei n'avait pas honte de le dire, elle s'ennuyait avec lui. Mais grâce à cette relation, elle avait appris, un peu, à parler avec d'autres gens, nouer des liens, quoique légers et c'était à ses personnes là qu'elle avait confié le planning de son week end; sa grande visite à Mentaru mais ils s'étaient contentés de lui dire que c'était inutile et qu'elle devait arrêter de ne penser qu'à cet endroit.

Malgré son manque de sociabilité, internet lui avait quand même ouvert plusieurs portes.

Déjà, elle y avait crée son forum qui avait rapidement réunis tous les curieux à propos de la maison. Et pouvoir partager sa passion avec d'autres personnes, qui étaient aussi obsédées par Mentaru, en parler sans avoir peur d'être jugé, mieux, partager des idées à ce propos et nouer des liens d'amitié avec ces personnes.

Ça avait redonné un second souffle à la jeune femme qui en avait bien besoin après sa déception amoureuse et professionnelle.

Deidara la regarda débiter un instant, curieux qu'elle soit aussi bavarde et, poussé par une personne bien précise, il demanda :

- Tu peux un peu parler de ton ex ?  
- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'était un gentil garçon mais il pensait plus à son reflet dans le miroir qu'à autre chose.  
- Et au niveau sexuel ?

La jeune femme rougit, gênée et murmura :

- Il était juste … Enfin ..  
- Nul ?  
- Non ! Enfin … Il disait que j'étais frigide.

Deidara la dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire et Yorei eut l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas le seul à rire dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, hocha la tête en disant :

- Ces vivants n'y connaissent vraiment rien, mh.

Le blond tourna ensuite le regard, comme s'il suivait quelque chose des yeux et Yorei sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son gilet sur ses épaules et Deidara demanda :

- Il avait une grosse queue ?  
- Quoi ? Euh … Enfin je …  
- Par rapport à Hidan ?  
- Plus petite.  
- Beaucoup ?  
- Assez oui.  
- Vous pratiquiez des préliminaires ?  
- O-on est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ?  
- Oui, mh.

Un nouveau frisson traversa le corps de la jeune femme et elle releva la tête vers sa droite, persuadée que quelqu'un était placé là malgré le vide ambiant. Elle avait même l'impression de regarder cette personne droit dans les yeux et ça la mettait franchement mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir la voir.  
Mais ne voulant pas provoquer la personne, au cas où ça serait un des réels détraqués de l'institut, elle se racla la gorge, se détourna et murmura :

- Pas vraiment. En général, il me disait qu'il avait envie et dans la seconde …  
- Tu en avais envie, toi, mh ?  
- Pas toujours.  
- Tu sais que ce genre de comportement s'appelle un viol ?  
- Q-quoi ? Non, il m'a pas forcé la main.  
- Pas violemment non mais il a été assez persuasif pour que tu te forces pour lui, ça revient au même, mh.

La jeune femme releva ses jambes contre elle pour les serrer dans ses bras et frissonna en sentant une sorte de courant d'air l'entourer. Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant le lit, ferma un instant les yeux et trembla en sentant un courant d'air glacial caresser ses cheveux alors elle murmura :

- I-il me tient contre lui … ?  
- Oui, mh.  
- Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ? Pourquoi il ne se montre pas ?  
- Parce que ça n'est pas à son tour de se montrer, mh.  
- Mais maintenant que je sais que vous êtes tous des fantômes, il n'y a plus de problème, si ?  
- C'est mieux comme ça, crois moi.  
- Q-qui c'est ?  
- Je ne peux pas te dire, mh.  
- Pourquoi !?  
- Parce que nous ne faisons pas tout ça juste pour combler ta curiosité Yorei, mh.  
- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Il te le dira, plus tard. Mais nous en avons terminé maintenant, mh.  
- Non !

Deidara hocha lentement la tête, lui murmura qu'elle ferait mieux de dormir et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
Toujours paralysée par la présence qui l'entourait, Yorei ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

- J-je ne comprends pas … Je voulais seulement visiter la maison, la comprendre. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

Mais comme elle l'avait imaginé, elle n'obtint aucune réponse alors, préférant ignorer l'homme invisible près d'elle, elle se décida de suivre le conseil de Deidara, s'allongea sur le lit en prenant l'oreiller dans ses bras et fixa son regard en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, loin de là, mais dormir l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place. Ou peut être se réveillerait-elle de ce rêve ? Un rêve où les fantômes existaient et où Mentaru Seiteki lui révélait ses secrets ?  
Les minutes passèrent, lentement, jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de Yorei décide d'enfin arrêter de la travailler et qu'elle s'endorme profondément, inconsciente des lèvres qui se posaient sur sa joue et du murmure à son oreille :

- Dors bien, mon amour.


	5. Chapter 5

**angel-ofshadow** : Ouais, j'avais préparé mes yeux à ton attaque de fangirl :p Et il n'est pas à toi, dans cette fic ;) Ah, je suis contente que tu sois toujours dans le flou :D Ca me fait plaisir, même !

* * *

Quand Yorei rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Vaguement, elle essaya de compter combien d'heures elle avait pu dormir, en vain et elle se redressa lentement, sursautant légèrement en sentant la couverture qui avait été posée sur son corps tomber au niveau de ses hanches. Les yeux plein de sommeil, elle caressa le tissu avant de soupirer longuement en frottant ses yeux.

Pourquoi Deidara avait-il dit qu'ils ne faisaient pas cela pour combler sa curiosité ? Avait-elle une autre utilité pour eux ? Peut être voulaient-ils rejoindre le paradis, ou quelque chose comme ça et il se pouvait qu'elle ait un rôle à jouer pour ça ? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme quand la lumière se fit dans la pièce.

Clignant plusieurs fois, elle regarda autour d'elle, remarqua plusieurs petites lampes, accrochées le long des murs qui avaient été nettoyées, sûrement pour elle ainsi qu'un lustre, du même genre que celui du rez de chaussée, accroché au milieu du plafond. Comment avait-elle pu rater un détail pareil ?

- Je m'appelle Yahiko mais appelle moi Pain.

Yorei sursauta violemment en entendant une voix basse mais clair près du lit et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un homme aux allures indifférentes debout près du lit, une lampe à huile dans une main.

Ses cheveux roux vif étaient décoiffés, sur le haut de sa tête et il avait des yeux gris inexpressifs mais le plus surprenant était les bâtonnets noirs qui traversaient son nez, ses oreilles.

Reprenant un peu de constance, Yorei lui tendit doucement la main et Pain la serra avec modération avant d'annoncer :

- C'est moi qui vais te faire visiter l'étage supérieur.  
- O-oh, d'accord.  
- Suis moi.

La jeune femme se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, lissa ses vêtements avec nervosité et regarda une dernière fois le lustre tandis que l'homme disait :

- Ils fonctionnent au gaz. Il n'a jamais été coupé et nous avons attendu que tu dormes pour nettoyer les lampes mais il ne devrait pas tarder à faire jour.  
- Je .. n'avais pas remarqué le lustre en arrivant ..  
- Tu ne sais pas observer.

Légèrement vexée par la déclaration de ce nouveau fantôme, Yorei lui jeta un regard boudeur mais le suivit avec discipline jusqu'au pallier. La porte en fonte avait été ouverte pour eux à priori, et elle se demandait vaguement ce qu'ils feraient si elle tentait de fuir mais cette idée disparut de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle y était arrivée. Pourquoi fuir alors qu'elle allait avoir des informations ?  
Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches, Pain se tourna vers elle, n'arrêtant pas son ascension et expliqua :

- L'étage était principalement réservé aux soins. Les patients étaient attachés à des brancards, bâillonnés et drogués avant d'y être emmenés grâce aux deux aides soignants du docteur Orochimaru.  
- Il n'y avait que lui, en docteur ?  
- Il était le médecin en chef et s'occupait lui même des soins psychiatriques, oui. Les autres s'occupaient surtout du quotidien des patients, de leur bien-être.  
- À lui tout seul ?  
- Il était très … polyvalent.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Pain lui ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'étage.  
Contrairement au niveau inférieur, celui ci était séparé de la cage d'escalier par une grande double porte vitrée et une fois sur le palier, il y avait deux portes distinctes. À gauche, une porte battante en bois et de l'autre, le même genre de porte métallique que celle de la salle de détente.  
Pain lui ouvrit la porte en bois et expliqua :

- L'intendance de l'institut était ici, à savoir, la blanchisserie, tous les médicaments, les dossiers des patients ainsi que le bureau des infirmières. Nous n'avons pas allumé parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.  
- Ça n'est pas un problème.

Pain sembla acquiescer et sortit une petite clé de sa poche pour ouvrir la seconde porte qui grinça lourdement sur ses gonds, révélant une pièce aux allures de bloc opératoire ou en tous cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Une lampe à gaz, sûrement, rouillée et grésillant pendait au milieu de la pièce mais l'éclairait avec beaucoup d'intensité tandis que d'autres lampes à huile avaient été dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce. Plusieurs étagères s'alignaient sur la droites, supportant le poids de dizaines de bocaux au contenu incertain et aux étiquettes délavées, des affiches représentant l'anatomie humaine étaient épinglées sur le mur de gauche, et, au milieu de la pièce, une table d'opération lugubre en forme de croix.  
Comme tous les lits de l'hôpital, celle ci possédait des menottes en cuir, fixés directement à la table en pierre. D'autres servaient à entourer le torse du patient, ses hanches, ses jambes et même son front. Des tâches sombres sur la pierre rappelèrent sinistrement la couleur du sang à Yorei qui s'en approcha lentement pour y poser le bout des doigts avant se tourner vers Pain qui murmura :

- Tous les soins étaient effectués sur cette table.  
- Même les séances d'hypnose ?  
- Oui. Le docteur Orochimaru avait une autorité totale sur l'institut et lui causer du tord était une très mauvaise idée.  
- Et ses instruments ?  
- La plupart ont été emmenés, à la fermeture de la maison de soin après l'incident parce qu'ils étaient en argent massif. Les infirmières et tout le personnel s'est servi dedans pour récupérer une petite .. contribution.  
- Et les bocaux ?  
- Regarde les d'un peu plus près.

Avec appréhension, la jeune femme s'en approcha lentement et reconnut, dans la premier qu'elle observa, des yeux globuleux, puis des reptiles, un coeur entier ainsi que ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un cerveau. Dégoutée, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et Pain précisa :

- Le docteur Orochimaru avait une obsession pour les dissections.  
- O-oh … Et la porte, là bas ?  
- La morgue.

Frissonnant légèrement, la jeune femme se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Pain était allongé sur la table, nu, la moitié des sangles en place sur son corps. D'un coup d'oeil, la jeune femme put se rendre compte qu'il avait d'autres « piercing », si tant est qu'elle puisse appeler ça comme ça et ainsi que plusieurs cicatrices.  
Mais elle se détourna de son observation quand elle croisa le regard froid du jeune homme qui murmura :

- Finis de m'attacher, s'il te plait.  
- P-pourquoi ?  
- Fais moi ce plaisir.

Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère ou le décevoir, Yorei s'approcha de la table, attacha son premier poignet et il précisa :

- Sers plus fort.

Hochant lentement la tête, elle resserra le cuir sur le poignet fin du fantôme et une fois totalement attaché, Pain murmura :

- J'aime dormir ici.  
- Tu … Enfin, ton dossier disait que tu es sadomasochiste.  
- C'est le cas.  
- Donc, tu es venu ici pour te faire soigner ?  
- Non.

Pain ferma lentement les yeux, son corps se détendant à vue d'oeil et il expliqua :

- Je suis venu ici pour Konan.  
- Konan ?  
- Elle t'a raconté son histoire. C'était moi, le fils du jardinier.

Réalisant le lien entre ces deux personnes, Yorei écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

- Donc, tu es venu pour ne pas être séparé d'elle …  
- Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'aime toujours. Mais elle avait tellement de mal à s'accepter et notre séparation, quand elle est allée au couvent, a failli me tuer. Et la douleur physique que je pouvais m'infliger n'était rien comparé au gouffre dans mon coeur. J'étais prêt à tout pour ne plus la voir s'éloigner, même à me faire interner ici.

Touchée, la jeune femme tira un tabouret pour y prendre place et murmura :

- C'est .. une belle histoire.  
- Il lui a fallu des années pour le comprendre mais nous sommes … heureux à présent.  
- J-je suis désolée d'avoir couché avec elle …  
- Pourquoi ?

Posant son regard d'acier sur la jeune femme, Pain fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Tu n'as pas apprécié ?  
- Si, beaucoup mais …  
- Vous avez seulement couché ensemble, ça n'est pas un problème.  
- Et la fidélité ?  
- Elle n'a pas sa place dans une relation entre une nymphomane et un sadomasochiste.  
- Donc tous les deux, vous couchez avec les autres ?  
- Oui. Mais notre amour n'a jamais faibli.

Un léger sourire prit possession des lèvres de Yorei et Pain demanda :

- Tu avais des sentiments, pour ton ex ?  
- J'ai .. cru au coup de foudre oui.  
- Dès que tu l'as vu ?  
- Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, mais j'étais naïve, sûrement. Il a juste vu la fille paumée que j'étais et en a profité.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec toi même.  
- C'est vrai, ce que Deidara a dit, non ? Dans un sens, il m'a violée …  
- Mais tu es jeune, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs. J'en ai fait, moi aussi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. C'est à cause de moi que Konan a cru devenir folle.  
- Comment elle était, quand elle était enfant ?  
- Très timide. Un peu comme toi, je dirais. Prude, innocente et magnifique.

La jeune femme sourit, les joues roses et demanda :

- Peut-on changer de sujet ?  
- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Tes .. piercing .. Tu te les as fait toi même ?  
- Oui.  
- Par masochisme ?  
- Pour me prouver à moi même que mon corps m'appartenait, malgré que je ne l'accepte pas.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'acceptais pas ?  
- Je n'aimais pas ma carrure, mes yeux, ma couleur de cheveux alors j'ai cherché à détourner les regards de ce qui ne me plaisait pas.  
- Et pour le … sadomasochisme ?

Pain détourna le regard vers le plafond, songeur et avoua :

- J'ai commencé à y penser quand je couchais avec Konan. Elle avait besoin de toujours plus, plus fort, plus profond et ça me plaisait de lui infliger une certaine douleur. Ça me faisait même bander de la voir souffrir et qu'elle me supplie de lui en donner plus.

Mal à l'aise, Yorei baissa la tête mais il continua :

- Et un jour, elle m'a rendu les coups. Et ça a été une sorte de révélation. À partir de ce moment, j'ai cherché à avoir mal, dès que possible, à repousser les limites de mon corps à son extrême. C'est là que je suis devenu Pain.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle, fronça les sourcils en la voyant aussi mal et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- C'est juste que .. Non, ça n'est rien, n'y fais pas attention.  
- Ton ex t'a fait du mal ? Physiquement ?

Yorei prit une longue inspiration avant de hocher la tête en murmurant :

- Ca lui arrivait, oui. Il m'a giflée assez fort quand je lui ai dit que je le quittais aussi. Il disait que je ne trouverais jamais mieux que lui.  
- Tu sais .. si tu as besoin d'évacuer, tu peux te défouler sur moi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux, humides et rouges et le regard serein de Pain la convainquit qu'il était sérieux, alors elle se racla la gorge, en se levant, s'approcha de lui et il précisa :

- Je suis mort, je pourrais effacer toutes les marques que tu pourrais me faire.  
- D'accord.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Yorei enleva son gilet, s'approcha d'un des bocaux et le fit tomber. Voulant éviter le liquide qui se répandait sur le parquet, elle fit un pas en arrière avant de ramasser, son vêtements faisant office de gant, un des morceaux de verre.

Retournant près de la table, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Pain, qui frémissait d'anticipation, lui murmura de fermer les yeux et quand il s'exécuta, elle leva son arme sommaire au dessus de son torse un peu chétif et commença à écrire lentement, déchirant sa peau avec une certaine délicatesse.

« Je ne suis pas moche » fut les premiers mots gravés dans sa peau, sur son épaule droite, jusque au dessus de l'épaisse sangle en cuir. Non, elle n'était pas merveilleusement bien roulée, ni digne de faire les couvertures de mode, mais de là à dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de sa beauté à lui, ça l'avait marquée à vie.

« Je ne mérite pas tes coups » suivit, sur l'épaule gauche, faisant d'abord référence à la gifle, lors de leur séparation, mais aussi aux claques qu'elle recevait sur les fesses quand il la prenait sans douceur en levrette, lui arrachant la moitié des cheveux, et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes de honte.

Prise de conscience, elle regarda le visage de Pain mais celui ci ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça par le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. Pire, il avait la bouche entrouverte et il semblait même être excité par la situation, à la vue de son membre en semi érection. Son sang perlait légèrement au niveau des coupures et sa respiration était profonde, comme s'il savourait ce qu'elle étant en train de lui faire.

Rassurée, elle reprit en notant « Je ne t'appartiens pas », sur sa cuisse droite et au moment où elle releva la main pour admirer son oeuvre, elle toucha par mégarde le sexe de Pain qui tressauta tandis qu'il gémissait mais elle murmura :

- J-je suis désolée ..  
- Pourquoi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- J-je voulais pas te toucher et .. Konan ..  
- Tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux de moi. Vraiment tout. Ma relation avec Konan n'a rien à voir avec du sexe.  
- Mais …  
- Yorei, tu crois franchement qu'elle dit quelque chose quand je me laisse prendre à la suite par sept hommes d'affilé parce que je veux être leur salope et qu'ils se vident sur moi comme si j'étais une pute ? Non, elle choisit elle même qui commence et qui la sautera pendant qu'elle regardera.

Gênée qu'il parle aussi franchement, la jeune femme lâcha le morceau de verre sur le ventre de Pain et retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret en lui tournant le dos.

Ça devait la déranger. Savoir ce qu'il faisait, qu'il aimait ça et qu'il en redemandait, dans l'esprit de Yorei, c'était clair, son corps devait être révulsé par ce genre de chose mais au contraire, ça l'allumait. À la vue de Pain totalement soumis au traitement qu'elle pourrait lui infliger, elle sentait son corps réagir positivement. Ses entrailles se serraient fortement, son coeur accélérait et elle commençait à avoir envie de lui.  
Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Elle n'avait jamais été attirée plus que ça par le sexe. La seule chose capable de la prendre aussi profondément, de l'émouvoir à ce point était le manoir. Et maintenant, elle y était et rencontrait plusieurs de ses habitants. Et elle couchait avec eux.  
Ces actes faisaient-ils d'elle une salope ? À coucher avec des inconnus sans sentiments ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme toujours attaché à la table qui la regardait curieusement.

Comment pouvait-il se donner à un inconnue, confier sa vie entre ses mains ? Enfin, sa vie .. Façon de parler, puisqu'il était mort mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle n'était rien pour lui, comme elle n'était rien pour Hidan ou Konan ou même Deidara. Juste une curieuse qui venait visiter une bizarrerie de la ville.

- Viens, Yorei, approche toi.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de Yahiko et murmura :

- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Dis le.  
- Non, tu dois l'entendre face à face.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se leva lentement, s'approcha de la table et plongea le regard dans celui de Pain qui murmura :

- Tout va bien.  
- Non, rien ne va ! Je suis dans un cauchemar !  
- Un cauchemar ? Tu trouves ça vraiment si horrible ? Nous t'offrons tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir ..  
- Et le sexe ? Cette exubérance de sexe !  
- Ça te dérange tant que ça ? J'avais plutôt pensé que tu avais apprécié les moments passés avec Hidan et Konan.  
- J-je … oui, j'ai apprécié.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça !  
- Comment .. ?  
- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne suis pas une détraquée bonne à enfermée dans un endroit pareil !

Immédiatement, elle posa les mains sur sa bouche en se détournant à nouveau, le corps secoué de sanglots tandis que sa peur s'exprimait enfin et Yahiko dématérialisa son corps afin de se détacher, se redressa en laissant ses jambes pendre de la table et murmura :

- Tu es insultante.  
- J-je suis désolée.

D'une main douce, il attrapa le tee shirt de la jeune femme, l'attira dans ses bras où elle se raccrocha comme si elle allait tomber et lui caressa lentement la nuque en attendant que ça la calme, regardant Konan dans les yeux, placée à quelques mètres de là pour assister à la scène, invisible pour Yorei. La jeune femme était passée par là, elle aussi. Le doute, le dégout et ce besoin irascible qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas anormale, qu'elle avait, elle aussi, sa place dans le monde, et Yahiko le lui avait prouvé, depuis cent quatre-vingt sept ans. Et elle aurait souhaité que Yorei craque avec elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu la réconforter mieux que le ferait jamais Yahiko.  
Mais, habitué, le jeune homme posa doucement la tête contre celle de Yorei en la serrant contre lui, une main s'affairant à masser doucement sa nuque tandis que l'autre passait inlassablement sur son dos et il murmura :

- Tout va bien, Yorei. Tu n'es pas anormale ..  
- A-alors pourquoi est ce que tout ça me fait cet effet ?  
- Parce que c'est ce que tu es.  
- Une détraquée ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? C'est si grave, à tes yeux ?  
- C-c'est …

A court de mots, la jeune femme fourra le visage dans le cou de Pain qui expliqua :

- Tu es née comme ça. Tes expériences, ta vie n'auraient rien pu y changer et tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est accepter ta nature, ta .. déviation. Nous l'avons tous fait, ici, quelque soit le degrés de notre atteinte. Même Konan, qui ne supportait pas de se voir comme tu te vois en ce moment, à aimer le sexe sans limite ou les autres. Nous sommes passés outre le bon sens, la morale et le qu'en dira-t-on. Et tu n'iras mieux que lorsque tu en feras de même.  
- Mais moi … j'ai une vie à l'extérieur, et …  
- Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe à Mentaru Seiteki. Personne n'en a jamais eu besoin.

Après avoir pris le temps de se reprendre, Yorei se redressa lentement pour regarder Yahiko dans les yeux et il essuya doucement ses joues en murmurant :

- Et ici, personne ne te jugera. Jamais.

Afin de la rassurer, qu'elle se sente entourée et acceptée, Pain glissa une main douce sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable de mettre dans un baiser jusqu'au moment où Yorei glissa les bras autour de son cou. À cet instant, il sentit son érection refaire surface, rageante et ayant besoin d'un peu de soin alors il attrapa une des mains de la jeune femme, l'y posa en la regardant dans les yeux, la suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose avant de murmurer :

- A part si tu n'as pas terminé ton art …

Sans un mot, elle le fit se recoucher, le rattacha avec soin tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard et elle reprit le morceau de verre pour écrire, sur la cuisse gauche de Pain un dernier message.

Celui ci disait « Je suis un monstre » et c'était une façon pour elle d'essayer de l'accepter, même s'il allait lui falloir du temps et surtout, plus que quelques belles paroles et un baiser de ce type. Non, beaucoup plus.

Mais, sa confiance en elle étant remontée légèrement, elle se débarrassa de son couteau improvisé avant d'enlever son tee shirt et monter sur la table pour s'agenouiller au dessus des genoux de Yahiko. Celui ci l'interrogea du regard mais en la sentant lui prendre le membre bien en main, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, soupirant de plaisir.

Elle se contenta de le masturber, au début, s'arrêtant au moment exact où il allait jouir, instant qu'elle repérait grâce à la façon qu'avait le jeune homme de serrer les poings quand il s'approchait de l'orgasme, et tandis qu'il subissait ce traitement en silence, qu'il le savourait, Yahiko se rendait compte à quel point un nouveau partenaire pouvait lui faire du bien.  
Après tout, baiser pendant près de deux cents ans avec les mêmes personnes avait quelque chose de lassant, quoique leur imagination respective soit très fertile.

Quand les bons sentiments de la jeune femme refirent surface, elle arrêta de jouer avec le soumis devant elle et se déshabilla lentement. Cette taquinerie l'avait allumée avec beaucoup d'intensité, et malgré qu'elle ne l'accepte pas totalement, que ça soit, pour elle, toujours trop, elle avait besoin de se satisfaire, d'éteindre la brûlure au creux de ses entrailles.

Yahiko rouvrit les yeux en la sentant se positionner au dessus de ses hanches, la regarda avec indifférence tandis qu'elle plaçait son membre dur en elle, qu'elle soupirait en le sentant la remplir alors qu'elle avait imaginé, dans son inexpérience, qu'après la taille de la bougie de Konan, elle se serait « étirée » sans retour possible et, prenant appui sur son torse maigre, elle commença à bouger les hanches avec envie.

À nouveau, le son de leur peau qui claquait l'une contre l'autre sembla allumer la jeune femme un peu plus, mais surtout, et par dessus tout, ce qui l'attisait le plus était d'avoir un homme totalement passif, qui ne cherchait même pas à se débattre comme objet. Il était là, comme un esclave, se contentait de la regarder et elle pouvait se satisfaire à son rythme, se caressant la poitrine comme elle appréciait, sans qu'on lui dise qu'elle était bizarre, appréciant de sentir l'extrémité du sexe de Yahiko taper au fond de son vagin et surtout, qu'il ne gâche pas tout en voulant lui montrer comment faire.  
Ça en était presque trop beau pour elle mais ça n'était pas si grave. Elle voulait ça, en cet instant, elle en était persuadée et il le voulait aussi, sinon, il ne banderait pas autant. Sinon, il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Rapidement, elle le sentit jouir en elle mais il lui murmura de continuer, de ne pas s'en occuper alors elle continua, le sperme suintant entre ses lèvres tandis que Yahiko se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Les mouvements qu'elle effectuait semblaient brûler son sexe hypersensible à cause de l'éjaculation mais un seul va et vient avait suffit à le faire durcir à nouveau et il avait envie de la sentir jouir, elle aussi. C'était son désir le plus important en cet instant.

L'orgasme atteignit la jeune femme moins d'une minute plus tard et elle manqua de tomber de la table mais à la place, s'écroula contre le corps mince de son partenaire qui posa délicatement la tête contre la sienne, le souffle court.

Yorei se laissa transporter par l'espèce de bien être qu'elle ressentit pendant quelques secondes avant de détacher l'autre, au prix d'efforts assez importants mais quand il la prit dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrassa sur le front, elle se sentit encore mieux.  
Il l'acceptait, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'était pas folle ?

Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer.  
Son rapport avec Hidan avait été plus doux, plus intimiste, dans un sens alors qu'elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas le plus doux du groupe. Au contraire, il semblait avoir fait presque exprès d'être comme ça. Ou bien, cela faisait-il partie de son rituel ? Mais les préliminaires avaient été tellement bons !  
Les coupures sur le corps de Yahiko comptaient-elles comme des préliminaires pour lui ? En tous cas, ça lui avait fait un certain effet et il ne semblait pas avoir souffert plus que ça. Ou bien, il ne l'avait pas montré, ce qu'elle avait apprécié. Elle aurait prit peur si elle l'avait vu se tordre de douleur.  
Enfin, Yorei se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas comparer. Qu'il n'y avait aucun critère pouvant être mis en parallèle, que les deux étreintes n'avaient pas eu le même but. Hidan lui avait montré son rituel, l'avait mise en confiance pour la suite et Yahiko l'avait laissée l'utiliser. Comme une poupée gonflable, même si la comparaison n'était pas flatteuse, quoique très juste.  
Et elle avait adoré.

La jeune femme n'arrêta de penser à tout ca que lorsque Yahiko l'embrassa sur le front et demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ça va. Je crois.  
- Je peux effacer tes calligraphies ?  
- Oui.

Les coupures disparurent lentement et Yorei allait poser une question mais celle ci resta bloqué dans sa gorge.  
Konan n'allait pas lui en vouloir, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, Yahiko n'avait rien dit à propos que les jeunes femmes avaient couché ensemble. Yorei aimait bien Konan. Vraiment beaucoup même et elle ne voulait pas perdre l'espère de lien qu'elles avaient crée. Sans vraiment y faire attention, elle s'était fait une amie. Et ça lui plaisait.  
Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, les cuisses un peu douloureuses et Yahiko lui sourit légèrement en demandant :

- Prête pour le prochain ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Le regard de Yorei se posa alors sur son pubis, couvert de sperme et Pain suivit son regard avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aide à le nettoyer, si tu veux.  
- Je veux bien. Je ne sais pas exactement où sont les draps et …

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, le jeune homme descendit de la table, s'agenouilla devant elle et en la regardant dans les yeux, glissa la langue sur le sperme pour le récolter, l'avaler. Et de toutes les choses tordues qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici, c'était sûrement la pire. Elle essaya même de lui demander d'arrêter, qu'elle se débrouillerait mais, la langue de Yahiko se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres et darda avec soin sur sa vulve éprouvée. Immédiatement, elle dût s'accouder à la table tandis que ses jambes faiblissaient.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle soupira en sentant le plaisir qu'il lui donnait s'accompagner d'une certaine douleur, étant donné que son intimité restait sensible d'avoir subi autant de labeur en si peu de temps. Dans l'absolu, ça n'était pas beaucoup, mais pour elle qui n'en avait pas franchement l'habitude, c'était déjà bien assez.  
Involontairement, les cuisses de la jeune femme se resserrèrent mais Yahiko les attrapa avec soin pour les lui écarter en continuant sa besogne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre devant lui, le plaisir la foudroyant.  
Et dans son esprit embrumé, elle se demanda : n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait un côté sadique, aussi ?  
Mais il disparut après un baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**angel-ofshadow** : Meilleur que Deidara ? :o Vache, je m'y attendais pas :p Rah, je nourris tes penchants sombres, je ne devrais pas :p Yorei est un monstre aux yeux de beaucoup de gens ;)

Ce chap est un peu court, je suis désolée mais les prochains seront plus consistants, promis ! :D

* * *

Yorei rouvrit les yeux lentement, essayant de calmer son souffle et se rhabilla avec torpeur. Hidan n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils étaient une dizaine ? Si tous ceux qui restaient comptaient lui passer sur le corps, elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle allait ressortir de cet endroit mais la pensée que d'autres hommes puissent la désirer lui rendit le sourire. Ça n'était pas souvent.

Le coeur léger, elle réajusta ses cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, essayant de les coiffer un peu avant de retourner à l'étage des dortoirs et remarqua que d'une, le jour s'était levé et le soleil brillait fortement et de deux, qu'un homme l'attendait, près d'une des fenêtres.

De dos, elle ne pouvait que voir qu'il était assez grand, ou le paraissait. Son corps était très filiforme et ses cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval basse ne faisaient qu'augmenter cet effet. Il ne portait que du noir et se tenait les mains dans le dos, comme s'il l'attendait.

Au premier coup d'oeil, il lui sembla assez strict mais quand il tourna un regard plutôt normal vers elle, Yorei souffla de soulagement et s'approcha de lui avec un léger sourire. Elle lui tendit la main en prononçant son prénom et la voix grave du jeune homme lui répondit :

- Itachi, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Elle allait se reculer mais il serra les doigts sur sa main, déposa un léger baiser sur ses doigts avant de la libérer et dire :

- Prenons place sur ce lit, veux-tu ?  
- J-je … D'accord.

Prudente, Yorei le laissa s'installer en premier et se plaça à l'autre bout du lit, avant de relever un regard incertain vers lui et un mot lui vint en tête pour le décrire.  
Mélancolique.  
Itachi sembla réfléchir un instant puis il murmura :

- Je sais que tu as lu mon dossier, et qu'il t'a choqué alors je vais te raconter toute l'histoire, dans les moindres détails et après, si tu veux, tu pourras choisir de ne pas continuer notre entretien.  
- D-d'accord. Je suppose ?

Le regard impassible d'Itachi se posa sur elle un instant avant qu'il entame son récit.

Il était né dans une famille d'aristocrates. Son propre père était duc, comme son oncle et à eux deux, ils gouvernaient la partie sud du Pays du Feu. Leur influence était tellement importante qu'ils avaient détruit plus d'un souverain et leurs ainés, Itachi et Madara, allaient un jour pouvoir jouir d'un héritage colossal.

Enfant, Itachi était très jovial, aimait courir dans le château de son père, taquiner les domestiques, jouait beaucoup avec les autres enfants y habitant et en particulier avec son petit frère, Sasuke.

Mais son comportement changea du tout au tout à l'accident de Sasuke, quand celui ci avait une douzaine d'années. Il tomba d'un arbre, se brisa le dos et les docteurs, bien qu'ayant tout tenté, durent confesser aux parents du jeune garçon que celui ci serait paralysé à vie.

La culpabilité d'Itachi était tellement grande. C'était de sa faute si son petit frère était tombé de cet arbre et ça le rongeait de savoir qu'il était fautif.

Le discours d'Itachi s'arrêta à ce moment là et Yorei pouvait facilement lire que la culpabilité était toujours présente, que l'homme en face d'elle était détruit par cet accident. Tentant de lui remonter un peu le moral, elle murmura :

- Ca n'est pas de ta faute si ..  
- Si ! J'aurais dû y penser !

Le regard haineux qu'il lui jetait, rougeoyant et terrible la fit se pencher un peu en arrière alors elle changea d'approche :

- L'as-tu poussé de l'arbre ?  
- Non.  
- L'as-tu forcé à y monter ?  
- Non plus.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être de ta faute, dans ce cas.  
- J'avais promis de faire attention à lui.  
- C'était un accident.  
- Et si j'étais arrivé une seconde plus tôt, j'aurais pu le rattraper, ou même l'empêcher d'y grimper.  
- Mais …  
- J'ai tout fait pour me faire pardonner. Vraiment tout. Je suis allé à l'Eglise, demander pardon au seigneur, j'ai donné aux pauvres et j'ai voué ma vie à rendre celle de mon frère meilleure, et au final, je me suis retrouvé ici.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et murmura :

- J-je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que …  
- Un soir, nous étions seuls au château. Père était chez mon oncle, afin de parler affaires et Mère souhaitait aller se détendre chez une de ses amies. Je suis entré dans la chambre de mon frère, pour l'aider à se coucher, comme tous les soirs.

Inconsciemment, l'esprit de Yorei lui renvoyait les images de cette scène, fabriquées au moment même où les mots sortaient de la bouche d'Itachi.

- Mais ce soir là, il voulait que je reste avec lui, que je le rassure alors je me suis couché dans son lit, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Et quand il m'a remercié, ses grands yeux noirs pétillants de bonheur, je l'ai embrassé, et je lui ai dit que j'allais le rendre heureux, que je lui devais ça. Il a essayé de me faire arrêter mais ….

Tandis qu'il racontait cette histoire sordide, aux yeux de la jeune femme, une des mains d'Itachi se glissa sous son pantalon et il commença à se masturber sans la moindre pudeur.

- Mais je lui ai enlevé ses pantalons, je l'ai tenu contre le lit et j'ai commencé à le sucer, en lui murmurant qu'il allait adorer ça.

Yorei sentit ses entrailles faire une drôle de danse dans son ventre tandis qu'Itachi fermait les yeux en grognant :

- Madara m'a toujours dit que j'avais une bouche digne d'une pute de luxe, que je suçais comme un dieu. Ça aurait dû plaire à Sasuke mais rien. Il n'a même pas bandé et en plus, il m'a frappé au visage en me traitant de monstre.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant Itachi gémir sous la jouissance, surprise qu'il puisse y arriver aussi rapidement et il murmura :

- Mais quand Père est rentré, Sasuke ne lui a rien dit. Pas tout de suite en tous cas, et il a attendu d'avoir la confirmation d'autre chose pour me dénoncer. Et Père n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de m'envoyer ici avec Madara.

Avec un certain dégout, Itachi sortit sa main de son pantalon, l'essuya sur les draps du lit et releva les yeux en demandant :

- Des questions ?  
- Comment est ce que tu as pu faire ça avec ton propre frère ?

C'était la première question qui était venue à l'esprit de la jeune femme au moment où elle avait lu son dossier.

- J'aimais Sasuke. De tout mon coeur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant et je voulais seulement le rendre heureux.  
- Jusqu'à aller le .. sucer ?  
- Je lui aurais fait tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait qu'à me le demander.  
- Mais il ne voulait pas …  
- Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait.

Désarçonnée par autant de naturel, Yorei détourna le regard et préféra changer de sujet :

- Et avec ton .. cousin, c'était aussi comme ça ou .. ?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour Madara mais je ne veux pas en parler.  
- D'accord. On peut parler de ce que tu sais sur cet endroit ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est, l'incident ?  
- Non.  
- Qui va me le raconter alors ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu prendrais peur.  
- Bon. Hidan a vaguement dit que vous pouviez aller en salle de détente ?  
- Oui. Nous pouvions y pratiquer beaucoup d'activité différents.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Je jouais du piano, mais la clé a disparu depuis des années. Ensuite, les arts en général étaient privilégiés, les docteurs moins … important que le docteur Orochimaru disaient que ça aiderait à extérioriser nos démons. Et que c'était important de les exprimer. Alors nous peignions beaucoup. La statuette en argile que tu as ramassée a d'ailleurs été faite par Deidara.  
- O-oh ! Je ne .. Il ne m'a rien dit.  
- Il n'observait pas quand tu explorais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il est beaucoup moins curieux que nous autres. Il a gardé un côté enfantin, comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer.  
- O-oui, je crois.

Itachi esquissa un sourire et il murmura :

- Il n'a pas apprécié que tu dises ça.  
- Oh, je suis désolée, je …

La jeune femme regarda un instant autour d'elle, un peu perdue avant de dire :

- Deidara, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas être méchante. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce côté de ta personnalité.

Incertaine, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Itachi affirma :

- Il te pardonne, pour cette fois. « Mh ».

Retrouvant le sourire, Yorei se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Et quand vous n'étiez pas en salle de détente ?  
- Soit on était en thérapie, soit on devait dormir ou manger.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pensive et Itachi demanda :

- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Oh .. Non, pas du tout.  
- Je t'ai coupé l'appétit, avec mon histoire ?

Yorei déglutit, gênée et murmura :

- Non, ça n'est pas ça. Je crois que je suis bien trop prise par cet endroit pour avoir faim.  
- Je vois. Mais tu sais, si tu as prévu un quelque chose, tu peux le ramener ici, tu as juste à aller à ta voiture.

Sans raison, Yorei frissonna et secoua la tête en disant :

- Non, ça me dit vraiment rien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, sembla perdu dans ses pensées un court instant avant de demander :

- Je te dégoute ? Franchement ?  
- Oui.

Immédiatement, le climat de confort qu'ils avaient installé entre eux disparut et Yorei se sentit mal.

C'était la vérité, Itachi la dégoutait pour ce qu'il avait pu faire à son frère, sans parler de ses relations incestueuses avec son cousin et il ne semblait en retirer aucune culpabilité. Il semblait d'ailleurs se trouver plus répugnant d'avoir laisser son frère se blesser que d'avoir voulu lui faire plaisir. Et à le regarder sans savoir, Itachi semblait pourtant tout à fait normal.

Il était séduisant, attirant même et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Et pourtant, c'était pour son frère qu'il avait eu des sentiments.

Yorei comprenait de moins en moins la nature humaine. Comment un garçon de bonne famille, bien élevé, sans handicap particulier pouvait en arriver là ?

Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune femme quand elle pensa à sa propre situation. En moins de vingt quatre heures, elle avait couché avec trois personnes différentes et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse arriver. Un de ses rapports avait été homosexuel et le dernier, elle avait clairement utilisé un homme pour sa propre satisfaction.

Le manoir la rendait-elle folle ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Yorei sortit de ses pensées en entendant le murmure d'Itachi et le dévisagea en murmurant :

- Je .. ne crois pas en avoir envie.  
- C'est juste un baiser.  
- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa une épaule, le regard blessé et la jeune femme détourna les yeux. À cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression d'être un agneau au milieu de loups affamés. Et ce loup là était plus redoutable que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré avant.

Devant la léthargie de la jeune femme, Itachi s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa délicatement le menton et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta de résister mais il profita qu'elle ouvre la bouche, essayant de crier, pour y glisser la langue et la darder légèrement sur celle de Yorei qui, surprise par ce comportement, posa les mains sur ses épaules et d'un geste lent, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la placer assise sur ses cuisses la tenant contre lui en continuant de l'embrasser.

Yorei se sentait étrangement rassurée par cette étreinte, comme ça avait été le cas quand Yahiko avait voulu la calmer. Et le fait qu'Itachi ne semble pas vouloir plus que d'un baiser l'apaisait. C'était juste un baiser, à un inconnu qui en avait besoin tout comme elle. Ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Cependant, quand Itachi s'écarta en murmurant le prénom de son frère avant de glisser le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour l'y embrasser, celle ci détourna la tête d'un air gêné mais se laissa quand même faire.

Pourquoi ses reins prenaient-ils encore feu ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle frissonner sous les caresses lentes d'Itachi dans son dos ?

Elle retint un sanglot en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues étaient tout à fait authentiques.

Elle ressentait autant de dégout pour Itachi que pour elle même.

Le jeune homme, loin de penser à elle, ne voulant que faire l'amour à son frère glissa une main sous les pantalons de la jeune femme et commença à la caresser à un endroit dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Du tout.

Peu importe qu'elle ait de la poitrine, une taille fine et rien entre les cuisses, Itachi était parti sur une autre planète où son frère accepterait de le laisser faire et en la regardant elle, il voyait le visage de Sasuke. Il le voyait rougir de plaisir, le supplier de lui en donner plus. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Une phalange prit sa place entre les fesses de Yorei, qui serra les dents pour éviter de gémir de douleur.

- Sasu, détends toi, tu es si serré …

La douleur s'intensifia quand Itachi tenta d'y glisser son doigt en entier et Yorei releva les yeux, persuadée que quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle. Et tandis que le jeune homme commençait à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient dans son orifice vierge et douloureux, elle murmura :

- P-pitié, faites le arrêter … Pitié …

Un caresse fraiche essuya ses larmes et sans savoir comment, une voix douce et sécurisante s'éleva à son oreille.

- Laisse le faire, il aura terminé en quelques secondes.

À cet instant, l'esprit combattif de la jeune femme refit surface et elle rouvrit grand les yeux.

Le laisser faire ? Elle pourrait hurler de douleur en cet instant précis tellement son corps était irrité. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul doigt. Comment pouvait-elle espérer supporter plus que ça ? Non, ça n'était pas possible.

Mais déjà, Itachi lui déboutonnait son jean, le descendait au niveau de ses cuisses en même temps que sa culotte et l'allongeait sur le côté et sans attendre, ses lèvres déposant de légers baisers sur la joue de la jeune femme, il la pénétra avec lenteur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son corps s'érailler à cause du manque de lubrification. Vainement, elle tenta de se défendre mais Itachi lui tenait les poignets ensemble contre le lit, son poids la clouant contre le matelas.

Comment un fantôme pouvait-il peser, de toutes façons ? Mais Yorei avait vu tellement de choses absurdes depuis son arrivée qu'elle n'essaya même pas de trouver une raison valable à cela.

Sans attendre, Itachi entama de longs va et vient en elle, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements et comme la voix le lui avait annoncé, Yorei le sentit jouir en quelques secondes et se retirer immédiatement.

- Merci Sasuke, je t'aime.

Le spectre l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître et, craquant mentalement, la jeune femme attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête afin de le serrer contre elle et y dissimuler ses larmes d'impuissance.

Cependant, son esprit ne semblait pas avoir terminé de jouer avec elle parce qu'une petite voix, qu'elle identifia comme sa conscience refit surface.

Ne trouves-tu pas que ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que tu faisais avec ton ex ? Ne trouves-tu pas que Deidara avait raison de dire que c'était un viol ?

Oui, ça en était un. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Les blesser, en l'occurrence. Parce qu'elle était trop gentille et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?

Puis, les mots de Yahiko lui revinrent en mémoire. Était-elle comme ça ? Était-ce dans sa nature d'être détraquée de cette façon ?

Rapidement, elle sentit un frisson la traverser et, distinctement, un bras entourer son torse avec tendresse ainsi qu'un léger poids sur la tête.

- Je dois m'accepter, c'est ça ? Vous ne me laisserez pas partir avant que ça soit le cas ?

Pour seule réponse, elle sentit un léger hochement de tête alors elle se racla la gorge, gênée et murmura :

- J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Ça m'aide à mettre mes idées au clair.

Avec appréhension, elle se tourna, ignorant le liquide visqueux qui coulait de ses fesses et le fantôme, qui que ça puisse être même si elle espérait que ce soit Hidan, qui avait été tellement gentil avec elle, la serra contre lui et elle se retrouva en sécurité contre ce qu'elle pensa être un torse ardent, puis, ses doutes balayés par l'étreinte, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, je savais bien ! Bah, l'égoisme est aussi un mal, non ? x) Arrête, je n'ai presque rien montré là xD

* * *

Au moment où Yorei ouvrit les yeux, une pensée traversa son esprit. Peut être pouvait-elle s'échapper de ce cauchemar ? Si elle courrait assez vite, qu'elle sortait du terrain, ils ne pourraient pas la retenir et elle serait en sécurité.

Lentement, elle redressa doucement la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, afin de s'assurer que le chemin était libre mais elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette assez imposante assise sur le lit à côté du sien.

Profitant qu'il ne la regarde pas, Yorei soupira longuement et remarqua que d'une, son pantalon avait été remis en place et que deux, les traces de son ébat précédent avaient été nettoyées avec beaucoup de soin. Elle pouvait même voir une sorte de torchon teinté de sang et de sperme au pied du lit. Et quiconque avait fait ça devait avoir été affreusement doux pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la personne lui fit reprendre raison. Non, malgré ce qu'Itachi lui avait fait, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir. Elle voulait rester là, pour l'éternité, si c'était possible.

Un grincement du lit indiqua à l'homme près d'elle qu'elle était réveillée et celui ci la regarda par dessus son épaule avec amusement. Cependant, Yorei fut prise de cours en voyant son visage.

Il était .. déformé, bien que « moche » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit mais ses traits étaient beaucoup trop altérés pour que ça soit naturel. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, comme des silex, prêtes à trancher quoiqu'y puisse les toucher, ses joues très creuses ce qui donnait à son visage une allure de tête de mort. Son front était large et angulaire tandis que ses yeux, globuleux et assez petits malgré tout rendaient son regard cruel malgré l'amusement certain qu'ils exprimaient. Même sa bouche, réduite en une ligne fine ajoutait du sordide à ce visage.

L'homme se leva lentement, s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main en grognant :

- J'm'appelle Kisame, gamine.

Kisame le violeur et le meurtrier.  
Effrayée, Yorei se recula, la bouche entrouverte, ce qui déclencha un rire chez l'homme qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête en disant :

- Ok, t'as un bon souvenir de mon dossier.  
- Ne m'approchez pas.

Son dos butta contre quelque chose de dur et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant, derrière elle, ce Kisame lui sourire, dévoilant ainsi sa fameuse dentition pointue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'attrapa avec force et grogna :

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, hein ?  
- Lâchez moi !

Son cri résonna dans la pièce, suivi d'un rire et tandis que Yorei se débattait comme un diable, Kisame la souleva avec une facilité déroutante, la replaça sur le lit et grogna :

- Arrête de bouger gamine, j'te ferais rien.

Il la lâcha et elle s'écarta immédiatement de lui, de deux bons mètres en disant :

- Ne posez plus vos sales pattes sur moi !  
- Tiens, c'est cool, t'me vouvoies !

Lui lançant un regard noir, Yorei ajusta rapidement ses vêtements et Kisame sourit, toutes dents dehors en disant :

- Allez, r'viens par là, je te toucherais pas !  
- Comment est ce que je peux te faire confiance ?  
- Hé, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! Itachi t'a violé ton petit cul à croquer alors qu'il était sûrement le moins à même d'entre nous tous de le faire.

La jeune femme se détourna, encore sous le choc et Kisame pouffa de rire en disant :

- Oh, fais pas cette tête gamine, c'était un accident, il s'est fait engueuler.  
- Un accident ? Engueuler ?  
- Oh que ouais ! J'te dis pas la beuglante qu'y s'est pris quand il a r'trouvé ses esprits.

Yorei releva les yeux vers l'homme qui ajouta :

- Il s'rait mort s'il ne l'était pas déjà, j'te jure !  
- Qui l'a engueulé ?  
- J'peux pas te dire !

En soupirant, Yorei s'installa près de l'homme, dont la façon de parler lui semblait bien agréable et il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, lui frotta la tête d'un air fraternel et grogna :

- T'vois, j'suis pas si effrayant !  
- Mais un violeur quand même ..  
- Regarde moi, gamine …

Yorei releva la tête vers lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux et il sourit en grognant :

- Franchement, j'ai pas une tête à donner envie, non ?  
- Non.  
- Les filles ont toujours eu peur de moi, mais j'les comprends !  
- Où est le rapport ?  
- Quand t'arrives à trente-cinq ans, qu't'es toujours puceau, y'a un moment où t'pètes un câble. Même les thons des bas quartiers voulaient pas de moi.  
- Alors tu as violé toutes ses filles ?  
- Yep.

Encore une fois, Yorei était totalement déconcertée par le naturel avec lequel il en parlait. Ça avait déjà été le cas avec Itachi mais là, c'était d'autant plus dérangeant. Surtout qu'il continua :

- La première était une gamine dont j'étais amoureux quand on était gosses. Elle était mariée et tout mais j'en avais rien à faire, j'voulais juste baiser et j'la voulais elle. Après, j'ai été abordé par un groupe de types louches.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce qui déclenchant un rire de l'homme qui ajouta :

- Les Sept épéiste de la Brume.  
- C'est quoi ? Un groupe de chevaliers ?  
- Na, loin de là !

Il éclata de rire, comme si c'était spécialement drôle et grogna :

- A partir de là, j'ai plus arrêté les viols. J'trouvais ça franchement bon et vu que de toutes façons, j'aurais jamais d'femme à moi, j'me suis dit que j'pouvais en profiter !  
- C'est glauque.  
- Sois réaliste gamine, avec ma gueule, même une aveugle aurait pas voulu que j'l'approche.  
- Donc, tu es devenu violeur en série ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça !  
- Et pourquoi tu les tuais ?  
- Parce que c'était trop facile me reconnaître. J'voulais pas aller en prison !  
- Fallait arrêter les viols.  
- J'pouvais pas, c'était trop bon.

Presque amusée par la discours de l'homme, Yorei leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et murmura :

- Je te trouve sympa pourtant.  
- Et tu baiserais volontairement avec moi ?  
- Si t'es sage, pourquoi pas ?

L'étonnement passa sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il n'éclate à nouveau de rire et dise :

- On verra ça plus tard, t'dois avoir mal au cul là.  
- Un peu ouais.  
- J'suis désolé, franchement. Itachi est mon pote mais j'pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça.  
- Il a vraiment cru que j'étais Sasuke ?  
- Ouais, j'pense. T'sais, Ita est un mec bien, mais l'est bouffé par les remords.  
- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.  
- Faut pas lui en vouloir.  
- Ouais, mais j'ai mal, moi.  
- Ça passera, crois moi !  
- Les autres sont là ?  
- Yep. Y'en a qu'un qui écoute vraiment, deux qui baisent, d'autres sont en pleine conversation.  
- Qui baise ?  
- Konan et Yahiko. T'lui a tapé dans l'oeil, à Konan.  
- Ah ?  
- Ouais, j'crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.  
- Et qui écoute ?  
- J'peux pas te dire !

Yorei soupira, frustrée et Kisame éclata de rire en disant :

- Fais pas cette tête gamine, t'le verras bien assez tôt, crois moi !  
- Tu crois que je vais avoir peur de lui ?  
- J'crois que son discours te f'ra peur ouais. Mais t'inquiète, il saura t'rassurer.

La jeune femme posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête en disant :

- J'pensais pas que t'oserais m'approcher.  
- Il faut que je m'accepte non ?  
- Yep.  
- Et pour ça, je dois accepter les autres avec leurs façon d'être et dans un sens, je te comprends. Je crois.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Moi aussi j'ai été rejetée alors …

Elle haussa une épaule, gênée et Kisame pouffa de rire en grognant :

- T'es bien tolérante.  
- Ça te pose un problème ?  
- Pas vraiment na, mais j'm'y attendais pas.  
- Maintenant, je sais même plus quoi mettre dans mon rapport.  
- T'comptes vraiment faire ça ?  
- Je suis venue pour ça oui. En savoir le plus possible sur cet endroit et le partager avec d'autres curieux.  
- Et t'vas dire que t'as rencontré des fantômes ?  
- Je ne crois pas non. C'est moi qu'on enfermerait.  
- T'pourrais rester vivre ici.  
- Vivre ici ?  
- Ouais. T'achètes la maison et on serait tous tranquilles.  
- J'adorerais, crois moi, mais j'ai pas les moyens.  
- Et tes parents ?  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'aideraient à acheter le pourquoi j'ai été viré de mon école ? Non, pas possible.  
- Pas de fortune cachée ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas.  
- T'pourrais squatter sinon.

Yorei sourit, touchée qu'il veuille qu'elle reste et s'étira un peu en disant :

- Crois moi, ça me plairait.  
- Réfléchis-y. On aimerait franchement avoir d'la visite, de temps en temps.  
- Pour baiser une jeune fille innocente ?  
- Pas si innocente que ça, hein ?

La jeune femme rougit en croisant les bras et demanda :

- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Sûr.  
- Tu as toujours été .. comme ça ?  
- Comm'ça ? T'veux dire moche ?  
- Mh.  
- Yep, j'suis né comme ça, gamine. C'pour ça qu'ma chienne de mère m'a abandonné quand j'étais encore bébé. Paraît que j'faisais encore plus peur à voir à c't'age là.  
- Où as-tu grandi ?  
- Dans un orphelinat. M'dame Tsunade s'occupait d'nous.  
- Ça a pas dû être facile.  
- C'était mieux qu'la rue. Pis, on mangeait tous les jours et on avait du chauffage. J'demandais pas plus.  
- Et tes parents ?  
- J'les ai jamais cherchés.

Yorei acquiesça longuement, légèrement attristée pour lui étant donné que malgré ce naturel au viol, il semblait quand même être un bon gars et attrapant l'énorme main du bras qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, elle l'y embrassa doucement et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas du tout comme je t'avais imaginé.  
- Tu dis ça parce que j'me montre sous mon bon jour.  
- Tu ferais quoi si ça n'étais pas le cas ?  
- T'serais déjà en train de crier mon nom. Mais j'veux pas m'faire engueuler comme Ita, et contrairement à Pain, j'crains la douleur.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Yep.  
- Tes dents, tu les as toujours eues comme ça ?  
- Na, j'les ai taillées. J'voulais que ça cadre bien avec le reste.

La jeune femme sourit en relevant la tête vers lui et il passa doucement la langue sur ses dents pointues pour l'amuser avant de dire :

- T'es une gentille fille Yorei, laisse jamais quelqu'un dire l'contraire.  
- Malgré ce que je suis ?  
- C'que tu es ? T'es pas une détraquée. Pas pour moi. T'découvres juste ta sexualité.  
- Et si elle ne me plait pas ?  
- S'pour ça que la dernière personne que t'vas rencontrer est effectivement la dernière.  
- Ça a un rapport avec lui ?  
- J'peux pas en dire plus. Il t'expliquera tout c'que t'veux savoir.  
- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?  
- Il le f'ra. Il est même très impatient.  
- Qu'il vienne maintenant alors !  
- Na, ç'marche pas comme ça. Mais avant lui, y te restera qu'deux personnes à rencontrer.  
- J'ai lu leur dossier ?

Kisame se contenta de sourire largement, ce qui lui donna vaguement l'allure d'un requin et Yorei se pinça les lèvres avant de demander :

- C'était quoi, les Sept épéistes de la Brume ?  
- Un groupe de potes.  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient louches ?  
- Ils l'étaient ouais. Mais on avait tous le même point commun.  
- Lequel ?  
- Va falloir m'déshabiller pour savoir.  
- Sérieusement ? C'est ça, ta technique ?  
- Na, ma technique était plus physique.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et Kisame, d'un tour de bras, la mit à quatre pattes devant lui, lui tenant les bras dans le dos et se plaça derrière elle, frottant son bassin à ses fesses en grognant :

- Plus quelque chose d'ce genre.  
- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
- Et si j'ai envie d'toi ?  
- Sois un gentil garçon et peut être que tu auras ce que tu veux.  
- M'tente pas.

Il lui donna un coup de bassin, qui la fit se cambrer un peu plus et elle murmura :

- Lâche moi, s'il te plait.

L'homme esquissa un sourire, agrippant le pantalon de la jeune femme mais il releva les yeux vers l'espace devant eux avant de les baisser d'un air coupable et lâcher Yorei en disant :

- Pardonne moi.

Rassurée, la jeune femme remercia silencieusement quiconque venait de le retenir et se tourna sur le dos en disant :

- Ca n'est pas grave, Kisame, j'aurais pas dû te provoquer.  
- Na, t'inquiète. J'suis juste excité qu'une fille comme toi puisse vouloir coucher avec moi.  
- Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.  
- Moi, j'te trouve belle. Et j'suis pas le seul.

Rougissant, Yorei détourna les yeux et Kisame se racla la gorge en disant :

- On peut changer d'sujet s'tu veux.  
- J'apprécierais ouais.  
- T'veux que j'te dise encore quelque chose sur moi ?  
- Tu as travaillé à quelque part ?  
- Ouais, j'étais sur un bateau de pèche pendant un moment. Contrairement à tout l'monde ici, j'suis pas né à Konoha mais dans un p'tit village sur la côte.  
- C'est de là que te vient ton accent ?  
- Yep. Quand j'suis arrivé à Konoha, j'me souviens qu'les gens s'moquaient pas mal de moi à cause de ça. Disait qu'avec mon allure et mon accent, j'étais bon pour l'cirque.  
- Pourquoi t'es venu à Konoha ?  
- On m'avait dit qu'y avait du travail ici et j'ai été boucher pendant un moment. J'travaillais la nuit surtout. Après, j'ai fait livreur de charbon, cocher de fiacre. J'ai même transporté Itachi et son cousin une fois qu'y sont venus en ville pour ach'ter des costumes.  
- C'est … drôle, comme coïncidence.  
- Yep. J'me souvenais bien d'eux quand j'suis arrivé, j'pensais pas les voir ici. Ils étaient comme des princes à l'époque.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouais. J'te jure, tout le monde en ville les connaissait et voulait leur parler. Même le maire, s't'enfoiré de Namikaze était pas aussi populaire.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée et s'étira légèrement avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu as peur de .. tu-sais-qui ?  
- J't'ai dit, je crains la douleur, moi.  
- Il te ferait du mal ?  
- Il a p'être pas l'air comme ça mais il est assez cruel ouais.  
- C'est pour ça que j'aurais peur de lui ?  
- Na, c'est rien ça.  
- Et tu crois que je peux partir avant de le rencontrer ?

Kisame sembla pâlir et il murmura :

- Oh, j'crois pas que t'aimerais le regard qu'y te lance là.  
- C'est qu'il est possessif en plus …  
- J'l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
- S'il tient autant que je reste, pourquoi il est pas intervenu quand Itachi m'a violé ? Il aurait pu m'éviter pas mal de douleur et une bonne humiliation. À la place, il m'a dit de me laisser faire.

L'homme en face d'elle se racla la gorge, gêné et Yorei releva la tête en entendant du métal se tordre derrière elle. Elle se redressa rapidement, pour se rapprocher de Kisame, écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux traces distinctes de poigne sur la barre du pied du lit et Kisame murmura :

- Il dit que … t'peux pas comprendre. Pas encore. Et qu'tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'le provoquer.  
- O-ok.

Réellement effrayée que cette personne lui torde le cou, la jeune femme se réfugia dans les bras de Kisame qui pouffa de rire en disant :

- T'sais, j'crois pas que je ferais l'poids contre lui, ça sert à rien d'venir dans mes bras.  
- Ça veut dire qu'il est plus baraqué que toi ?  
- Non, au contraire. Mais il maitrise mieux son énergie.  
- Énergie ?  
- Yep. On lui a donné l'nom de chakra. Pour certaines personne, c'plus facile que pour d'autres de pas traverser les murs, d'avoir une vraie consistance. Et lui est l'plus doué pour ça.  
- À quel point ?  
- Au point d'pouvoir nous mettre dans un drôle d'état quand il est énervé.

Sursautant, Kisame leva les mains et murmura, les yeux écarquillé :

- T'inquiète, j'en dis pas plus.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kisame hocha la tête et grogna :

- La gamine a juste envie d'savoir, t'peux pas lui en vouloir.

Regard blanc et il ajouta :

- Oui, s'tu veux. Non, on f'ra rien pendant qu't'es pas là.

Kisame sembla suivre quelqu'un du regard et il murmura à Yorei :

- Il est parti prendre l'air, pour s'calmer un peu.  
- Et il t'a ordonné de ne rien faire avec moi ?  
- Yep. Et Pain nous surveille, au cas où.  
- Oh .. On a le droit de faire quoi, du coup ?  
- Parler !  
- Tu veux parler de quoi ?  
- On peut parler d'ton reportage, s'tu veux. T'comptes dire quoi, d'dans ?  
- Et bien, sur le début du film, je pensais faire une visite complète de la maison, juste pour que tout le monde voit à quoi ça ressemble, et puis, je suis aussi tombée sur les dossiers. Et après, une fois rentrée chez moi, je pensais faire un compte rendu de tout ce que j'avais vu et en parler avec les autres sur le forum.  
- T'penses parler de nous en particulier ?  
- Si je peux oui. Mais je ne vous citerais pas. Et je dirais pas que j'ai, jusque là, baisé avec la moitié des fantômes.

Kisame éclata de rire tandis que Yorei souriait légèrement et elle ajouta :

- Je pensais dire que j'étais tombée sur un autre curieux, qui m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur Mentaru.  
- J'trouve qu'c'est une bonne idée.  
- Après, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps il va durer, ni ça va plaire. Je devrais peut être faire des plans de jour, c'est franchement beau ici avec la lumière.  
- T'pourrais attendre un peu pour les faire, t'as tout ton temps.  
- Oui mais mes amis savent que je suis ici, si je ne donne pas de nouvelles, ils vont peut être s'inquiéter.  
- Qu'est c'qui pourrait t'être arrivé ? C'est juste une vieille maison abandonnée.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres et murmura :

- Par contre, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hidan a dit que vous étiez une dizaine mais pour l'instant, j'ai vu qu'une femme.  
- Y'en a qu'une en fait.  
- Sérieux ?  
- J'te jure. Mais Konan est spéciale et supporte facil'ment d'devoir contenter autant d'mecs. Sinon, on s'démerde entre nous.  
- Genre … tu es bi ?  
- Na, mais un trou est un trou !

Yorei secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé et demanda :

- Ca doit être chiant pour certains, non ?  
- Yep. Hidan déteste baiser des mecs. Ita participe rarement et préfère s'toucher seul.  
- Il y avait si peu de femmes ici ?  
- Y'en avait pas mal pendant un moment. Mais le jour d'l'incident, y'avait que Konan.  
- Et tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Nope.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kisame embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et murmura :

- Tu-sais-qui est r'venu, et il semble d'meilleure humeur.  
- Oh, on peut faire des cochonneries alors ?  
- T'as vraiment envie d'moi ?  
- T'es un gentil garçon Kisame, je vois pas comment je pourrais résister.  
- Oh ..

Les joues un peu roses, Kisame exposa une dernière fois ses dents pointues dans un sourire gêné avant de glisser ses grandes mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser avec inexpérience, ce que Yorei interpréta comme son premier baiser. Après tout, s'il violait à chaque fois, il n'avait pas forcément la possibilité d'embrasser ses victimes. Et pour le reste non plus alors la jeune femme se plaça à genoux sur ses cuisses imposantes, lui fit poser les mains sur ses fesses et glissa les bras autour de son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux noirs, coupés en brosse.

Kisame se sentait désiré et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. À ses yeux, les autres ne comptaient pas. Pas de la même façon, en tous cas parce qu'ils ne voulaient que baiser. Elle lui donnait beaucoup plus.

Avec une certaine douceur, elle glissa la langue entre les lèvres de Kisame qui ouvrit les yeux, surpris tandis qu'elle la glissait sur ses dents pointues, avec sensualité. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas en avoir peur ?

Quand elle s'écarta, elle lui murmura de lui enlever son tee shirt, ce qu'il fit comme s'il avait deux mains gauches avant de lui enlever son soutien gorge, la langue entre les lèvres et ses yeux se posèrent avec envie sur sa poitrine. Sans appréhension, elle lui attrapa les mains, les lui fit poser sur ses seins et il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

- Qu'est c'que t'veux qu'je fasse ?  
- Tu peux les caresser, les embrasser si tu veux. Sans les dents.

Kisame émit un rire gras et profond avant d'acquiescer et malaxer sa poitrine avec un peu de force mais il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour y poser les lèvres, se courbant avec difficulté. Il téta ses mamelons tandis qu'elle frissonnait en sentant les dents pointues de l'homme les piquer légèrement, les tournoya sous ses pouces, s'amusant de les voir durcir sous ses mains puis Yorei lui fit enlever son tee shirt, dévoilant un torse musclé et large.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme se colla à lui, cambrée, l'embrassa avec envie.

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne lui plaisait pas, physiquement. Il ne pourrait plaire à personne, à son avis mais Kisame était un gentil garçon, malgré tout et sa maladresse était excitante. Elle n'hésita même pas à se frotter contre lui, ce qui déclencha un gémissement et il grogna :

- J'tiendrais pas plus longtemps gamine.

Amusée, elle hocha la tête et s'écarta de lui pour enlever son pantalon ainsi que ses sous vêtements et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kisame en faire de même.  
Le sexe qui était fièrement levé devant lui était … gros. Très gros.  
La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche, franchement déconcertée de voir quelque chose d'aussi imposant, tandis que Kisame riait de bon coeur et, commençant à se caresser, il expliqua :

- J't'ai dit que j'faisais partie des Sept épéistes, na ?  
- À cause de la taille de ta queue ?  
- Yep.  
- Et tu crois que ça rentrera ?  
- Peut être pas en entier mais t'inquiète, y'en aura bien un morceau qui pass'ra.

Pas rassurée pour autant, Yorei acquiesça lentement, ne lâchant pas le phallus des yeux et elle se dit qu'il était au moins aussi épais que son poignet, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment. Kisame l'embrassa sur le front pour l'aider à penser à autre chose et murmura :

- T'peux t'mettre à quatre pattes, paraît qu'ça passe mieux comme ça.  
- Qui a dit ça ?  
- Dei.

Deidara. La jeune femme tenta de ne pas penser à l'image de Deidara en train de se faire prendre par quelque chose du genre et se tourna lentement, exposant ainsi son intimité humide et elle frissonna en sentant Kisame se placer derrière elle. Avec une certaine douceur, il fit glisser son membre le long de sa fente moite, afin de la lubrifier avant de placer le gland contre elle et commencer à la pénétrer.

Yorei gémit de douleur en le sentant entrer en elle et s'accrocha aux draps pour tenir bon et quand elle sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas en ajouter, elle murmura :

- K-kisame, tu peux attendre un peu le temps que je m'y habitue ?  
- S'tu veux. Dis moi s't'as trop mal.

Acquiesçant, Yorei posa la tête sur ses mains jointes, en soufflant longuement.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur qu'avaient pu ressentir les femmes qu'il avait violées. Déjà qu'elle, alors qu'elle était franchement excitée et lubrifiée, morflait comme jamais mais s'il l'avait forcée, elle le savait, elle aurait crié de douleur, comme lorsqu'Itachi avait …

Secouant la tête pour éviter d'y repenser, la jeune femme prit appui sur ses coudes, écartant un peu plus les cuisses et d'elle même bougea d'avant en arrière, ignorant la douleur un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente un certain plaisir. Alors, un sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour croiser le regard de Kisame qui l'observait avec inquiétude en lui caressant les hanches et elle murmura :

- Tu peux y aller, je pense. Doucement.  
- J'peux t'prendre les bras ?  
- Si tu préfères comme ça oui.

Elle croisa les bras dans le dos et il les agrippa d'une main tandis que l'autre allait chercher son clitoris avec hésitation et un nouveau regard vers lui lui indiqua qu'il était en train de recevoir des indications d'une autre personne. En hochant la tête, Kisame entama de légers mouvements circulaires sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme, qui fermait les yeux en soupirant et peu après, il commença à la faire aller et venir sur lui, assez brusquement mais en faisait quand même attention de ne pas s'enfoncer trop profondément en elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire très mal, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et même si la moitié de son sexe n'était pas occupé, même s'il avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, entendre la jeune femme gémir de plaisir était quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Yorei ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir et elle le savait, ça serait sûrement la plus grosse queue qu'elle se prendrait de sa vie mais qu'est ce que c'était bon. Et en plus de ça, il la caressait avec attention, ce qui provoquait ses contractions assez importantes sur son membre qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

S'abandonnant au plaisir, la jeune femme relâcha sa tête en avant, les yeux fermés et gémit avec force en le sentant s'enfoncer un peu plus en elle, suivi d'un spasme violent et il murmura :

- R'commence pas, j'vais jouir ..

Innocemment, la jeune femme pouffa légèrement de rire et il grogna la tira vers lui en se laissant tomber en arrière et Yorei se retrouva assise sur lui, le dos contre son torse tandis qu'il grognait à son oreille :

- Ecarte les cuisses gamine, les spectateurs veulent une meilleure vue.

Les joues rouges d'être totalement consciente qu'on l'observe, Yorei prit appui sur ses pieds autour des cuisses de Kisame en écartant les cuisses, reposa la tête contre son épaule tandis que la main qui tenait les bras de la jeune femme alla agripper sa poitrine, l'autre ne bougeant pas de son poste précédent. Il la faisait bouger contre lui avec douceur, quoique la position amplifiait légèrement la pénétration et il pouvait même en profiter pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait sans qu'on le lui conseille.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, la jeune femme se laissa jouir alors que ça ne faisait qu'une poignée de minutes qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte et Kisame, frustré, lui mordit le cou, les dents pointues s'enfonçant facilement dans sa chair et elle lui donna un coup de coude, pour se venger avant de s'écarter de lui et se laisser tomber devant elle, sur le matelas, des spasmes secouant son corps.

Kisame, insatisfait, se caressa quelques minutes de plus, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter là et jouit, accompagné d'un gémissement, sa semence s'écrasant sans trop de grâce sur le dos de la jeune femme qui grimaça mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. L'homme embrassa ensuite doucement ses fesses, l'une après l'autre et grogna :

- T'es franchement bonne gamine, on r'commence quand t'veux.  
- Il va me falloir .. quelques .. minutes ..

Il éclata de rire devant les joues rouges de la jeune femme et, récupérant le torchon au pied du lit pour lui essuyer le dos avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et murmurer :

- J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi gamine.  
- Je suis pas une gamine.  
- Si.  
- Arrête voir.  
- J'dois laisser ma place. On s'revoit plus tard, ok ?  
- Oui. Dis au prochain qu'il me laisse le temps de m'en remettre.  
- S'tu veux.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.


	8. Chapter 8

**angel-ofshadow** : Genre tu t'en doutais ? XD Son accent est pas facile à "écouter", je pense mais c'est un peu basé sur la façon dont je parle quand j'ai pas envie de faire des efforts, en avalant des lettres ^^ Roh, tu sais, c'est élastique, la taille ne compte pas forcément xD

* * *

Yorei se sentait littéralement labourée. C'était peut être glauque, comme image mais elle n'en trouvait pas de plus exacte. Son corps était endolori, son intimité frémissait encore quand elle se remémorait la taille de l'engin de Kisame et franchement, heureusement qu'il n'était pas passé en premier, elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté d'autres rapport après ça mais là, elle avait un certain entrainement. Ce qui était encore plus glauque à penser.

Il était aussi le premier à avoir joui sur elle et non en elle. Ça aussi, c'était une première. Et elle pouvait toujours sentir son sperme brûlant s'écrasant sur son dos, ce qui était à la fois dégradant et agréable. Dégradant parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été là que pour le satisfaire, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai vu le plaisir qu'elle y avait pris et agréable parce qu'elle était responsable de ça. Et qu'il semblait avoir été heureux de connaître un rapport comme ça.

Le bas du ventre un peu éprouvé, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, récupéra ses vêtements pour se rhabiller et plaça un oreiller dans son dos en soupirant, les paupières lourdes. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour une bonne tasse de café. Non pas qu'elle ait soif mais elle manquait un peu d'énergie.

En entendant un grincement à sa droite, elle tourna la tête et sourit un peu béatement en voyant un homme, sûrement plus grand que Kisame, s'approcher d'elle. Comme les autres, il portait des vêtements confortables mais il avait un accessoire en plus, à savoir, un masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage. Sa peau était matte, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant et ses cheveux étaient noirs, mi longs, avec une frange plus ou moins droite. Et il devait être le plus vieux de toutes les personnes que Yorei avaient pu rencontrer jusqu'ici.

Quand il fut assez proche, elle remarqua aussi les nombreuses cicatrices qui semblaient couvrir son corps et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il cachait sous son masque.

Sans un mot, il s'installa face à elle et posa un regard cruel sur sa personne tandis que, mal à l'aise, elle murmurait :

- R-ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- Je m'appelle Kakuzu.

À l'instar de son regard, sa voix était froide, féroce et ça ne manqua pas de faire frissonner la jeune femme qui chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant de relever les yeux vers lui.  
Kakuzu, l'homme qui tuait les putes pour pas les payer alors qu'il était riche.  
Forçant un sourire, elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Je peux vous tutoyer ?  
- Non.

Son caractère était sûrement l'opposé total de l'enthousiasme un peu dérangeant de Kisame mais collait assez bien au personnage.

- Est ce qu'on peut parler … de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?  
- Je ne suis pas un détraqué comme les autres.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, en y repensant, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous faites là.  
- Tout ça parce que j'ai tué des putes dont tout le monde se foutait.  
- La police n'aurait-elle pas dû vous mettre en prison plutôt ?  
- Si.

Bon, ça n'allait pas être facile, pensa Yorei mais elle sourit et demanda :

- Est ce que je peux vous demander .. pourquoi leur arracher le coeur ?  
- Elles n'en avaient pas besoin.  
- Si, pour vivre.

Il lui lança un regard froid et expliqua :

- C'est une métaphore, abrutie. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de leur coeur parce qu'elles n'étaient pas capable d'aimer.  
- D'aimer ? Vous cherchiez l'amour auprès de prostituées ?  
- Un problème avec ça ?

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle la fit frissonner de peur alors elle leva doucement les mains et murmura :

- Non, aucun, j'essaye juste de comprendre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis curieuse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien. La maison m'a toujours hantée, je n'y peux rien.

Le silence retomba et Yorei se détendit un peu pour demander :

- Est ce que vous avez déjà eu des remords ?  
- Non.  
- D'accord. On change de sujet si vous voulez.

Un léger hochement de tête la fit un peu sourire et elle demanda, avec précautions :

- Vos cicatrices datent d'avant ou après votre arrivée ici ?  
- Après.

Voyant qu'elle en attendait plus, Kakuzu lui lança un nouveau regard et expliqua :

- Le docteur Orochimaru a tout essayé pour me faire oublier l'argent mais rien a fonctionné. Alors il m'a battu à mort.  
- À mort ?  
- Ça m'a presque tué oui. On m'a achevé plus tard. C'est mon sang sur la table, en haut.

Gênée, Yorei cligna lentement et Kakuzu ajouta :

- Un problème ?  
- Je comprends pas en quoi les châtiments corporels peuvent faire partie d'une thérapie.  
- Ils n'étaient pas officiellement thérapeutique. Pas pour les patients, en tous cas.  
- Pour quoi alors ?  
- Ça te sera expliqué plus tard.

La jeune femme soupira, commençant à devenir franchement impatiente et Kakuzu se détourna sans un mot.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Yorei le regardait sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle ne pouvait qu'imagine que Kakuzu passait vers la fin afin qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyée par son mutisme. En tous cas, c'était ce qui lui semblait logique. Garder le « meilleur » pour la fin ou le pire, en l'occurrence.

- Si je veux coucher avec toi, je dois payer ?

Yorei sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son vis à vis et, surprise, elle murmura :

- Non, je .. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais payer, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et vous avez de l'argent ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- À quoi ça peut bien vous servir ? Vous êtes mort.  
- L'argent est la seule chose sur laquelle on peut compter.  
- Et si nous couchons ensemble, allez-vous vouloir mon coeur ? Et si je vous le refuse ?  
- Je m'en fous de ton coeur, je veux ta chatte.

Les joues roses, la jeune femme détourna le regard et murmura :

- Pourrions nous attendre un peu ?  
- Kisame t'a dévastée ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Son regard sembla changer, pendant une fraction de seconde et elle eut l'intime conviction qu'il souriait sous son masque, ce qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Alors elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, glissa un bras autour du sien et posa la tête contre son bras en demandant :

- Je peux vous demander votre âge ou est-ce trop personnel ?  
- Celui que j'avais quand je suis mort ?

Elle hocha la tête et il murmura :

- Quarante-quatre ans.  
- Vous êtes le doyen, ici ?  
- Oui. Un problème, avec ça ?  
- Non. Vous avez juste l'âge de ma mère.  
- Et l'expérience qui va avec.

À nouveau, il sembla sourire et Yorei rougit, un sourire gêné aux lèvres en disant :

- En même temps, après près de deux cent ans dans cet état fantomatique, je suppose que vous avez tous de l'expérience, non ?  
- Tu n'es pas si bête que ça quand tu le veux.  
- Merci.  
- Ça n'était pas un compliment.

La jeune femme haussa une épaule et, touché, très au fond de ce qui lui restait d'âme, Kakuzu abaissa doucement son masque, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces avant de le remettre en place et détourner à nouveau la tête.

Yorei semblait charmée par ce geste aussi simple. Le fantôme en face d'elle ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser aller à des élans tendres sans raison et elle pensa que sous son épaisse couche de haine et d'avarice devait y avoir un coeur qui avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'attention alors elle demanda :

- Étiez-vous marié, avant d'arriver ici ?  
- Veuf.  
- Avez-vous aussi tué votre femme ?  
- Non, elle est décédée en couche.  
- Vraiment ? C'est horrible !  
- C'était fréquent, à l'époque.  
- Et le bébé ?  
- Parti avec elle.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Ça n'est rien.  
- C'est après ça que .. ?  
- Que j'ai commencé à voir des putes ? Oui.  
- Elle ressemblait à quoi, votre femme ?

Kakuzu soupira, mélancolique et murmura :

- Elle était rousse avec de grands yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. De ta taille, à peu près, un peu plus mince et elle avait un beau sourire.  
- Elle devait être très belle.

L'homme ne répondit pas alors Yorei reposa la tête contre son bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et à nouveau, ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure :

- Je comprends que vous ayez .. pété un plomb.  
- J'en doute.  
- Non, je vous jure. Si je perdais l'amour de ma vie, je sais que je ne serais pas mieux.

Kakuzu garda le silence alors Yorei se retint de soupirer, glissa sa main dans la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts sans un mot. L'homme regarda leurs mains jointes un moment, se souvenant qu'il avait tenu sa femme de la même façon alors qu'elle disparaissait et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Yorei.

La gamine était pas aussi bête qu'il l'avait cru, au début, finalement. Elle était sensible, et douce, un peu comme sa femme défunte. Et il pouvait l'apprécier, si elle continuait sur ce chemin. En plus, elle ne l'avais pas jugé à propos de ses meurtres. En tous cas, elle ne l'avait pas montré.

Autour d'eux, la plupart des autres les regardaient en silence, tous un peu surpris que Kakuzu soit aussi tendre. Après tout, s'il avait été mis à cette place, vers la fin des rencontres, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il était difficile de l'atteindre avec de belles paroles et il n'avait rien à faire ici, à Mentaru. Mais il s'y était fait, il s'occupait avec le sexe en attendant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre sa femme dans l'autre monde.

- Vous faisiez quoi, comme métier, avant d'atterrir ici ?

Kakuzu sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Yorei, qui lui adressa un léger sourire, et il le lui rendit en disant :

- Trésorier de Konoha.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Oui. Je m'occupais de l'argent de la ville mais j'ai été viré par Minato Namikaze.  
- Namikaze .. Le premier maire de la ville ?  
- Après la chute de la dynastie Senju oui. Tu t'y connais en histoire ?  
- Pas tant que ça. Pas sur cette époque, en tous cas.  
- Les Senju étaient au pouvoir depuis des centaines d'années avant ça.  
- Oui, ça, je le sais.  
- Mais il y a eu coup d'état et ils ont perdu leurs privilèges et Minato a prit le relai après les premières élections de la ville en mille huit cent vingt.  
- L'année où vous êtes arrivé ici ?  
- Oui. J'avais déjà commencé mes meurtres mais avant lui, tout le monde se foutait des putes. Les Senjus étaient d'ailleurs au courant que c'était moi. Mais Minato m'a fait arrêter.  
- C'est vrai que le fils de Minato était ici ?  
- Oui. Mais il n'est resté qu'un an.  
- Donc, vous, vous gériez la fortune de Konoha ?  
- Et j'avais plusieurs clients privés qui me payaient pour faire leur comptabilité, oui.  
- Vous avez déjà volé de l'argent ?  
- Volé, non. Trafiqué les comptes, oui.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire devant l'air amusé de Kakuzu et il ajouta :

- J'avais un coffre immense plein d'argent.  
- Caché sous votre lit ?  
- Non.  
- Où alors ?  
- Comme si j'allais te le dire …  
- Comme si j'allais aller le chercher.

Kakuzu se pinça les lèvres et grogna :

- J'avais une maison près de la mairie.  
- Oh ..  
- Mh ?  
- Le quartier a brûlé il y a une centaine d'années et depuis, il y a le quartier financier de la ville à la place.  
- Je suppose que mes billets sont partis en fumée, dans ce cas.

La jeune femme acquiesça, l'air désolé et Kakuzu soupira, frustré, avant de demander :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir coucher avec moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père et que je ne t'attire peut être pas.

Yorei haussa une épaule en le regardant dans les yeux et murmura :

- J'ai fait tellement de choses depuis que je suis ici, et je ne m'en croyais pas capable alors je ne suis plus à ça près. Et vous avez un certain charme.  
- Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Loreleï ?  
- Vous posiez aussi la question aux putes avant de coucher avec elles ?

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Kakuzu acquiesça et Yorei haussa une épaule en murmurant :

- Si ça peut vous aider ..

D'un mouvement lent, l'homme abaissa son masque en caressant lentement le visage de Yorei qui avait le regard rivé sur les cicatrices autour de sa bouche. Celles ci étaient assez longues et elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'on avait dû lui couper les joues au couteau, avant de les recoudre grossièrement, d'où le masque. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement esthétique, détruisaient l'harmonie du visage cependant agréable de l'homme mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Comme pourrait-ce la déranger ? Elle voyait qu'elle était désirée, même par un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et c'était quelque chose de vivifiant, en un sens.

Avec une certaine mélancolie dans le regard, Kakuzu caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme à son bras du pouce et murmura :

- Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Ton visage est trop typé.  
- Typé ?  
- Tu lui ressembles tellement …  
- A qui ?

Kakuzu secoua doucement la tête pour lui faire signe de ne pas y réfléchir et posa les lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine douceur.

Pour Yorei, c'était un baiser trop tendre. Ou en tous cas, elle comprenait qu'il ne l'embrassait pas elle mais le souvenir de sa femme. C'était doux, intense et elle sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine tellement ce baiser lui donnait l'impression d'être aimée. C'était une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, pas même avec son ex et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le ressentir tous les jours.

Même quand l'homme approfondit le baiser, d'une façon tellement naturelle et agréable, qu'elle sentit sa langue glisser sur la sienne, ça lui sembla irréel. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir ça alors qu'ils étaient des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre ?

D'une main douce, Kakuzu la fit s'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle et la dominant de ses épaules larges mais elle se sentait totalement en sécurité. Ses bras épais l'entouraient avec délicatesse tandis qu'il déposait des baisers doux le long de sa mâchoire et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, les mains posées sur ses épaules mais il murmura contre son oreille :

- Caresse moi le torse. Sans me déshabiller.

Se laissant guider et ne voulant pas sortir Kakuzu de leur bulle, la jeune femme tira lentement sa tunique pour la sortir de son pantalon, glissa des mains hésitants sous le tissu jusqu'à les poser sur son torse musclé qu'elle explora avec douceur tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, parfois sur les lèvres mais principalement dans le cou, la gorge et ses clavicules qu'il découvrait en tirant sur le tissu de son tee shirt.

Sans un mot, il le lui enleva, pour révéler sa poitrine nue, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre son soutien gorge, et ses lèvres se posèrent entre les seins de la jeune femme qui hoqueta, frissonnant sous son souffle ardent. Sa langue douce prit rapidement le dessus tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur sa poitrine et la caressa un instant avant de lui demander de lui enlever sa tunique, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il ne continua pas de les déshabiller mais à la place, il lui fit écarter les cuisses d'un mouvement de hanches assez habile, cala son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme, lui faisant ainsi part de son érection rageante mais Kakuzu recommença à l'embrasser, la tenant contre lui avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Puis, en s'écartant d'elle, il la regarda dans les yeux en caressant doucement son visage et murmura :

- Tu as déjà aimé une personne si fort que tu as l'impression de pouvoir mourir pour elle ?  
- Non. Mais je cherche activement cette personne.  
- Tu la trouveras. Sûrement plus tôt que ce que tu penses.  
- Vous croyez ?

Kakuzu hocha doucement la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis les lèvres, ce qui laissa Yorei un instant perplexe mais elle se reprit rapidement quand il sourit contre ses lèvres en glissant une main sur ses fesses, sous ses pantalons. Il serra les doigts sur sa peau tandis qu'elle riait légèrement, amusée qu'il puisse la taquiner aussi facilement et il la déshabilla avec soin avant de la regarder.

Son corps ressemblait affreusement à celui de sa bien aimée, à part les quelques grains de beauté différents et il aurait bien passé plus de temps à le chérir mais son érection demandait de l'attention, là, maintenant.

Sans attendre, il se déshabilla à son tour, révélant un membre assez beau, si l'on puisse dire. D'une bonne taille, pas au point de rivaliser avec celui de Kisame mais tout de même impressionnant, parfaitement droit, et circoncis, ce qui était une première pour la jeune femme. Et elle devait être sacrément détraquée pour comparer les pénis aussi facilement.

Le spectre se replaça au dessus d'elle sans trop attendre, glissa une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et sans préavis, et surtout, sans la lâcher du regard, entra deux doigts dans son intimité pour le moins réceptive.

D'un mouvement adroit, il taquina un instant son point G, s'amusant de la voir haleter avant d'effectuer de longs mouvements de doigt en elle et, ne pouvant retenir sa remarque, il grogna :

- Kisame t'a vraiment défoncée.

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Yorei pouffa de rire, les mains sur sa bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Kakuzu enlevait ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe franchement impatient.

Au moins, elle, ne demanderait pas d'argent à la fin.

Sans attendre, vu qu'elle était déjà prête, il entama des mouvements de hanche langoureux en l'embrassant dans le cou et, hypersensible, la jeune femme se sentit rapidement partir dans un autre monde.

Il savait y faire, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et même malgré leur différence d'âge, elle arrivait à le trouver à son goût. Elle pouvait caresser son torse, son dos, gardait les jambes écartées avec nonchalance tandis qu'il lui faisait clairement l'amour et elle pouvait y prendre goût si ça continuait. La baise était une chose mais ça, en était une autre, malgré qu'elle garde en tête que ça ne lui était pas vraiment destiné. Ça se voyait, dans le regard de l'homme, il faisait l'amour à sa femme. Elle n'était qu'un trou.

Et elle adorait cette idée et la détestait en même temps. Mais lui, au moins, il ne la forçait pas.

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, Yorei sentit son corps se tendre, se cambrer fortement et elle gémit en relâchant sa tête en arrière. Puis elle remarqua que les mouvements qu'il faisait étaient différents des autres. Il ne s'écartait jamais vraiment d'elle, gardant le bas de son ventre appuyé contre le clitoris de la jeune femme, le stimulant avec une certaine expertise. Dans un nouveau spasme, Yorei tenta de le repousser, ne pouvant pas supporter ça plus longtemps tellement ça lui arrachait les tripes mais Kakuzu lui attrapa les poignets, les colla au lit en souriant et continua son traitement jusqu'à la voir jouir, l'entendre gémir. Son orgasme à lui fut léger, vu qu'il était passé du sentiments de faire l'amour à sa femme à celui de faire jouir la nocive comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais il était satisfait de la voir pleurer, trembler contre lui, totalement paumée.

Il se retira avec douceur pour s'allonger, l'attira contre lui d'un bras protecteur tandis qu'elle utilisait son épaule comme coussin et il grogna :

- Pas si mal pour une gamine.  
- C-comment est ce que vous avez fait ça ?  
- Plus tu accepteras ton corps et tes envies, plus tu sauras t'abandonner aux autres. Je n'ai rien fait.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et il remit son masque en murmurant :

- T'es rafraichissante, vraiment.  
- Vous ne m'aimiez pas, au début.  
- Tu ne m'as pas traité comme les autres.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Yorei l'embrassa sur les lèvres par dessus le masque et demanda :

- Vous croyez que ça se passera bien avec le suivant ?  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Non.

Son sourire disparaissant lentement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et Kakuzu caressa sa hanche en murmurant :

- Mais ça ira mieux.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Oui. Bientôt, tout ira mieux.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et Kakuzu ramassa ses vêtements avant de disparaître.


	9. Chapter 9

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, tu vois, j'arrive encore à te surprendre ^^ C'est bien non ? :D Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, à mon avis :D

* * *

Yorei ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de ce que Kakuzu venait de lui dire. Que ça n'allait pas bien se passer avec le fantôme suivant. Était-il si spécial ? Devait-elle avoir peur de lui ?

Elle regarda un instant l'état de son corps, rouge à certains endroits tandis que son intimité n'avait jamais semblé autant éprouvée mais à côté de ça, le sexe était devenu quelque chose d'agréable. En mettant Itachi de côté, bien entendu. Et elle savait qu'elle reviendrait là de temps en temps pour en profiter un peu. Ça n'était pas si détraqué, si ?

Si, totalement.

La jeune femme prit le temps de se rhabiller, ignorant le sperme qui coulait entre ses cuisses et essaya de se coiffer un peu mais c'était peine perdue sans un peigne. Et en voyant un jeune homme qui n'avait sûrement pas vingt ans s'approcher, elle comprit que c'était déjà trop tard.

Son regard fut d'abord attiré par sa chevelure auburn, en bataille, des yeux noisette aux paupières lourdes qui lui donnaient un regard sensuel et contrairement aux deux hommes précédents, il était beaucoup plus petit, moins musclé.

Sans un mot, il s'installa sur le lit, ne la lâchant pas du regard et Yorei eut du mal à le soutenir tellement il était pénétrant. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire son âme et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

L'air perplexe, Yorei chercha un instant dans sa mémoire. Le sourire de Kisame avait impliqué qu'elle avait lu le dossier de chaque personne qu'elle allait rencontrer, n'est ce pas ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait lu celui de cette personne.

Mettant de côté le dossier du fils Namikaze, vu que celui ci n'était resté qu'un an, celui de la gamine lesbienne, elle soupira et écarquilla les yeux.

On lui avait dit que les patients les plus dérangés passeraient à la fin, non ? Et dans ce qu'il restait, elle n'en voyait que deux. Sasori, le violeur pédophile et Zetsu, le nécrophile cannibale. Et à sous-pesé les deux, Zetsu était sûrement le plus glauque, donc passerait en dernier. C'était lui, qu'elle allait rencontrer à la toute fin, qui lui expliquerait tout ce que les autres n'avaient pas dit et qui les menait, comme un leader.

Donc, en face d'elle, se trouvait Sasori, le pédophile.

Incommodée par sa proximité, Yorei se leva, s'écarta du lit tandis que le jeune homme souriait en murmurant :

- Tu as fait travailler ta cervelle ?

Sa voix était doucereuse, attirante mais Yorei se sentait mal. Son esprit lui jouait des tours et il voyait l'homme en face d'elle en plein acte avec des gosses et ça la dégoutait. Et si elle avait eu l'estomac plein, elle aurait vomi, sur le tas.  
En le voyant se lever, elle se recula encore, trébucha sur un lit qu'elle escalada sans le lâcher du regard jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un mur, Sasori en face d'elle.  
Elle ferma les yeux quand il leva la main, dégoutée mais il se contenta de caresser son visage en douceur et murmurer, d'une voix amusée :

- On dirait que je t'écœure …  
- Bien sûr que vous me répugnez … monstre …

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yorei le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'éloigner et le pointer du doigt en grognant :

- Des gamines ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça a des gamines ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard en voyant le regard calculateur de Sasori et il sourit en demandant :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Les gamines sont tellement serrées. Je te jure, c'est tellement bon de les prendre, dans tous les sens, les entendre gémir avec leur petite voix aiguë. Et qu'est ce qu'elles sont douces …

L'homme porta une de ses mains à son entrejambe et commença à se caresser en grognant :

- Et surtout, leur petit cul sans poil à croquer …

Yorei se tourna vivement, une main sur la bouche alors qu'un haut le coeur la prenait et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à tenir ses jambes contre elle même, choquée par les images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit mais Sasori éclata de rire dans son dos, s'approcha et s'installa face à elle en murmurant :

- Alors, tu as couché avec un violeur, un meurtrier, tu t'es fait violer le cul et tu as même participé à un rituel païen mais savoir que j'ai couché avec des mineurs consentantes te rebute ?  
- C'est différent !  
- En quoi ? En plus, elles étaient d'accord !  
- J'en doute.  
- Tu as tord.

La jeune femme esquiva la main qui tentait d'attraper son poignet et tomba en arrière alors Sasori en profita pour la clouer au sol, sur le parquet poussiéreux en grognant :

- Il ne va pas être content de te voir agir comme ça, tu sais ?  
- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?  
- S'il n'est pas satisfait de ton comportement, tu n'auras pas les réponses qui te manquent. L'incident, le pourquoi on se montre à toi, ou même enfin découvrir qui tu es.  
- Je croyais qu'il était impatient de me voir.  
- Oh oui, il l'est. Mais, Yorei, s'il nous a fait passer avant lui, c'était pour une bonne raison, qu'il t'expliquera en temps et en heure.  
- Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'entendre avec un .. un nécrophile, hein ?

Sasori se retint quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et dévoiler :

- Ca n'est pas Zetsu, abrutie. Maintenant, calme toi. Tu voudrais certainement pas voir la tête qu'il fait en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu viens de l'insulter, gamine.  
- Mais …  
- Allez, laisse moi te raconter mon histoire, tu pourras me juger après ça.  
- Lâchez moi.  
- Comme tu voudras …

Sasori s'écarta, essoufflé d'avoir dû la retenir aussi longtemps et la jeune femme se redressa rapidement avant de s'écarter et grogner :

- Je vous écoute.  
- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas aussi vieux que Kaku.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yorei lui fit signe de commencer et Sasori demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Tu as dit qu'elles étaient consentantes ..  
- Oh, oui.

Sasori croisa les jambes, l'air pensif et commença :

- Avant l'arrivée du Namikaze au pouvoir, j'étais fabricant de jouets en bois, ma spécialité étant les marionnettes articulées. Certaines d'entre elles se vendaient une petite fortune et j'étais très fier de mon art. Je crois qu'il y en a une au musée patrimoine de Konoha.

Devant l'air désabusé de la jeune femme, Sasori sourit et dit :

- Sauf qu'avec l'arrivée de Minato au pouvoir, l'économie de la ville a été totalement perturbée et les petites boutiques, comme la mienne, ont dû fermer. Je ne gagnais pas assez pour payer les impôts mais j'ai continué mon commerce au noir. Sauf que les habitants non plus n'avaient plus trop les moyens et certains auraient donné n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture. Ou pour des jouets à offrir à Noël.  
- Pardon ?  
- La première était une gamine de treize ans, qui m'a supplié pendant des semaines pour que je lui donne une de mes marionnettes, qu'elle voulait offrir à son petit frère contre … tout ce que je voulais. Et c'est elle qui a proposé de coucher avec moi.  
- Tu veux dire que … ?  
- Oui. Elle s'est volontairement donnée contre un morceau de bois et crois moi, elle avait plus d'expérience que toi. Après, le mot comme quoi j'acceptais les paiements en ... nature contre mes jouets s'est répandu dans les quartiers les plus pauvres, au sein des gamines, surtout, et elles savaient garder un secret.

L'esprit embrumé, Yorei releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et Sasori haussa une épaule en grognant :

- J'y ai pris goût, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Mais je refusais celles qui se forçaient et leur donnait le jouet sans les toucher. Moi aussi, ça me dégoutait, dans un sens, mais quand tu vois une gamine te sauter à la braguette et te tendre les fesses, un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est difficile de résister.  
- T'es dégueulasse.  
- Oui, je sais. Toi aussi, tu l'es. Tu as baisé un violeur, un mec qui pourrait être ton père, tu as même utilisé Pain pour évacuer tes démons. Tu as autant ta place ici que moi.  
- Ça n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
- Si.

Yorei leva les yeux au ciel et Sasori soupira en disant :

- J'ai été pris en flagrant délit en train de baiser le cul d'une fille de quinze ans qui voulait ma dernière création. Et au lieu de me faire pendre, le juge a préféré m'envoyer ici. Je suis gagnant, dans un sens. À part pour un certain détail.  
- Et tu n'as jamais dit qu'elles étaient consentantes ?  
- Oh, si, des dizaines de fois en thérapie mais le docteur Orochimaru a décrété que, que je le fasse quand même était une perversion et que je devais être soigné.

La jeune femme soupira et Sasori demanda :

- Alors ? Toujours autant dégoutée ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Des gamines !  
- Arrête voir, même les plus jeunes n'étaient plus vierges et j'aurais de toutes façons jamais pu leur faire de mal.

Yorei leva les yeux au ciel, agacée et l'homme s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa la main et la plaqua entre ses jambes en grognant :

- Vois par toi même !

La jeune femme tenta de se reculer au début, n'appréciant pas qu'il la touche, jusqu'à remarquer que sa main n'était pas particulièrement pleine.

Sans la lâcher du regard, Sasori laissa aller sa main avant de déboutonner son pantalon et le descendre en même temps que son caleçon. Le regard de Yorei se posa alors sur son sexe endormi et .. petit. Très petit. Sasori le caressa sans la moindre gêne et grogna :

- Et je t'assure, il est pas beaucoup plus gros quand je bande.  
- J-je …  
- Je pourrais te prendre là que tu sentirais rien tellement Kisame et Kakuzu ont dû t'écarteler …

Les joues rouges, Yorei se détourna et l'homme se rhabilla avant de se rasseoir en disant :

- Je te laisse imaginer les réactions lors des premières douches collectives. Même les gardiens étaient en train de rire.  
- Ça n'est pas si …  
- Si petit ? Ne te fous pas de moi Yorei, cinq centimètres, c'est petit.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la jeune femme se racla la gorge et Sasori ajouta, l'air amusé :

- Alors ? Tu as perdu ta répartie ? Ou ta langue ?  
- Elles n'étaient plus vierges ?  
- Non. Aucune d'entre elles et en voyant leur réaction, j'ai bien compris qu'elles se foutaient de ma gueule.

Yorei aurait pensé qu'il aurait honte, qu'il se sentirait mal mais il semblait prendre ça avec tellement de légèreté. La taille du phallus n'était-il pas une fierté chez les hommes, en général ? C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Aussi, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en voir un plus petit que celui de son ex mais elle avait vu une belle brochette, sans jeu de mot, des grosses, une petite, des tailles assez normales et chacune d'entre elle avait réussi à la faire jouir. Ou au moins, lui donner un certain plaisir.  
À part Itachi.  
Qui était précoce.

Se giflant mentalement, la jeune femme soupira en fermant les yeux un instant. Elle n'allait pas coucher avec lui, n'est ce pas ? Non, déjà six personnes dans la même journée était bien assez et mince, Sasori avait sûrement raison, après le traitement infligé par les deux derniers en date, elle ne sentirait sûrement rien. Et il restait une dernière personne, après Sasori. Et intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle allait y passer avec lui.  
En rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard toujours amusé de Sasori qui demanda :

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Je .. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître.  
- Oh, c'est normal.  
- Normal ?  
- Ça ira mieux, plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois te libérer de tes inhibitions.  
- Je l'ai fait ! Je m'accepte !  
- Non, pas totalement, sinon, on serait déjà en train de coucher ensemble.  
- Tu n'en sais rien.  
- Si, je le sais. Je suis passé par là aussi, au début. C'est d'ailleurs la seule personne avec qui tu n'as pas couché qui m'a aidé à me sentir bien, malgré mon … défaut.  
- Celui qui vient après toi ?  
- Non, idiote. Deidara.  
- Deidara ?

Sasori hocha la tête d'un air rêveur et murmura :

- Ce mec a un cul parfait. Je crois que j'en suis amoureux.  
- De son cul ?  
- Oui. Et de lui aussi. Un peu.

Le roux regarda sur le côté d'un air amusé et Yorei comprit qu'il faisait ça pour taquiner le blond en question, et ça sembla fonctionner parce que Sasori sourit en grognant :

- Arrête, Dei, tu sais que je t'embête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer le regard sur Yorei qui demanda :

- Vous êtes ensembles ?  
- Oui. En union libre, comme Pain et Konan, si tu veux.  
- Tu es bi ?  
- Non. Je ne suis ni bi ni hétéro ni homo. Je suis juste tombé amoureux d'un abruti et c'est réciproque.  
- Je suis sûre que vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.  
- Tu n'as pas idée. On en fait bander plus d'un. Et il n'a rien à foutre de la taille de ma queue.  
- Vraiment ?

L'homme acquiesça lentement, l'air assez heureux et Yorei soupira longuement avant de demander :

- Est ce que tu … t'attends à ce qu'on couche ensemble ?  
- Non, je vais flotter dans ta chatte. Mais je veux bien que tu me suces.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel sous son rire et grogna :

- Je ne suis plus à ça près.  
- Tu préférerais pas qu'on fasse ça sur un lit ? Ça serait plus confortable.

Elle hocha la tête, résignée à passer sous le corps de tous les spectres même si, au fond d'elle, ça lui plaisait et Sasori la mena vers un des lits, se déshabilla avec nonchalance et se plaça de sorte à avoir les coudes sur la tête de lit avant de lui faire un signe de la tête pour qu'elle se mette au travail mais Yorei prit une bonne inspiration et demanda :

- Je peux m'assurer d'un truc avant ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu ne manipulais pas les gamines pour avoir ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non. Ce qu'il y a de noté dans mon dossier est une des conclusions d'Orochimaru, pour qu'il ait une bonne raison de me garder ici.  
- À quoi ça lui servait ?  
- Tu le sauras. Plus tard. Et je n'ai jamais forcé aucune des gamines.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, à moitié rassurée avant de monter à son tour sur le lit et se pencher vers lui pour glisser la langue sur son sexe déjà en érection. Il avait raison de dire qu'il n'était pas grand et Yorei ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment il pouvait en parler avec autant d'insouciance.

À part s'il s'acceptait vraiment. Grâce à Deidara. Peut être était-ça, la clé ? Savoir ce qu'on était, l'accepter et se faire accepter par une autre personne ? Savoir qu'on n'allait pas être rejeté ?

Yorei se demandait alors si quelqu'un l'accepterait un jour comme elle était. Aussi détraquée que n'importe lequel des patients fantômes. Mouillant en suçant la queue d'un pédophile, en baisant avec un violeur, un meurtrier, une nymphomane. Et elle avait même apprécié embrasser Itachi qui était incestueux et amoureux de son propre frère.  
Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le sexe avec son ex ? Parce qu'il manquait de fantaisie ? Qu'elle ne se sentait pas complète ?

Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle l'utilise comme elle avait fait avec Pain, ou qu'elle passe du temps avec une fille comme Konan. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Son narcissisme exacerbé prenait tout la place dans leur relation et il n'avait aucune idée, et ne voulait pas savoir, à quel point elle se sentait mal.

Que là, de s'abandonner aux mains de déviants, de se laisser instruire à des choses nouvelles, comme le saphisme, le sadisme ou même la sodomie, bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas spécialement voulu, c'était revigorant. Chacun d'eux avaient réussi à réveiller quelque chose de bon en elle.

Hidan lui avait donné un semblant de première fois pour le moins agréable, Konan l'avait initiée aux plaisirs lesbiens, Deidara … était un vrai ami ?, Pain l'avait aidée à extérioriser ses démons via le sadisme, Itachi … elle ne préférait pas y repenser, Kisame lui avait prouvé que le physique ne voulait rien dire, Kakuzu lui avait montré ce qu'était la passion et là, Sasori .. qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens trop rapidement.

Après tout, il aurait pu être un connard qui violait des gamines pour le plaisir mais il était juste .. un connard qui profitait de salopes pré-pubères. C'était moins pire. Presque. Et elle redoutait son prochain entretien.

Mais pour le moment, elle s'appliquait à sucer l'appendice de Sasori, qu'elle pouvait facilement et entièrement prendre en bouche sans avoir envie de vomir, ce qui était à la fois désolant pour l'homme et rassurant pour les gamines qu'il avait baisées.

Et tandis qu'elle faisait glisses ses lèvres sur son membre, qu'il lui tenait les cheveux en la regardant avec attention, Sasori lui attrapa un mollet pour rapprocher ses fesses de lui, lui enleva son pantalon avant de la placer tête bêche sur lui et savourer la vue de son con trempé un instant avant de lui rendre la pareille en commençant à la lécher avec langueur.

Et voilà, Sasori lui apprenait une nouvelle pratique, le soixante-neuf. Et elle se dit que ça aurait pu être franchement agréable avec Konan et inscrivit, dans un coin de sa mémoire, qu'elle devait tester, un jour.

Pour que ça soit moins inconfortable, les partenaires durent s'allonger totalement sur le lit mais ça n'eut aucune incidence sur leur plaisir réciproque. La jeune femme gémissait à chaque fois que l'autre passait la langue sur son clito et Sasori bandait un peu plus fort à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Et il en avait vu, des cons, mais celui là était sûrement le plus .. fondant.

Il arriva tout de même à y glisser fois doigts, le quatrième allant caresser une autre ouverture mais en sentant Yorei se tendre, les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Itachi refaisant surface, il grogna contre sa peau :

- J'y mettrais rien, promis.  
- Si tu le fais, je te mords.  
- D'accord.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sasori reprit ses caresses buccales, sa langue taquinant avec soin l'intimité de la jeune femme et elle prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne le ferait pas avant de reprendre sa fellation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux l'orgasme.

Une nouvelle ligne s'ajouta, dans les choses qu'elle avait apprises depuis qu'elle était à Mentaru, à savoir, gouter le sperme même ci celui ci était fantomatique et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, se serrant quand même contre les jambes de Sasori vu que le lit n'était censé avoir qu'une place. D'une main douce posée sur le haut de ses cuisses, Sasori continua à la caresser un peu, juste pour l'aider à se détendre et il murmura, en regardant le plafond :

- Il veut que tu prennes une douche et que tu dormes avant de le rencontrer.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est bien. La peur t'empêchera de faire des conneries.  
- Il me tuerait ?  
- Il pourrait le faire …  
- S'il le fait, tu embrasseras Deidara pour moi. Et tu lui diras que je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas fonctionné.  
- D'accord.

Sasori se redressa lentement en s'essuyant la bouche, embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et disparut, comme les autres.


	10. Chapter 10

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah ouais, j'avais prévu la réaction hystérique du SasoDei :D Je te connais maintenant ! :D

**YumeNoGensou** : Ah, merci pour la review :) J'essaye toujours de faire mon mieux pour que l'histoire soit toujours présente :) Si je voulais faire du lemon à l'état pur, je me prendrais pas la tête à écrire le reste ^^ J'adore Hidan :D Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais j'ai lancé une série d'OS sur la vie de Kagami et Madara "Living with the Devil" :)

**onilya** : C'est .. surprise ! :D Merci :)

Je préviens tout de suite : Ca n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Il y en a encore 2 après ça :)

* * *

Quand Yorei se redressa, un sentiment étrange prit possession d'elle. Les réponses qu'elle attendaient allaient enfin lui être révélées et pour ça, elle était passée entre les mains, ou plutôt, sur la queue, de six hommes et la langue de fée de Konan. Et la douche allait être la bienvenue tellement elle se sentait sale. Comment avait-elle pu faire un truc pareil ?

Maintenant qu'elle arrivait à la fin de son voyage, sa conscience la rappelait à l'ordre. Ça avait été bon, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais est ce que ça valait le coup ? Et même sans ça, même si les informations qu'elle allait recevoir étaient inestimables, était-elle aussi désespérée que ça ? Coucher avec autant de personnes, en si peu de temps ? Ses parents avaient peut être raison, Mentaru Seiteki étaient peut être en train de la rendre folle.

Se dirigeant, ses vêtements à la main, vers la salle de bain du dortoir des hommes, elle grimaça d'amertume envers elle même mais se déshabilla lentement, posa ses habits sur un des lavabos avant d'allumer une des douches. La tuyauterie grinça sinistrement et une eau glacée s'abattit sur ses épaules mais peut être allait-elle pouvoir récurer sa peau inconfortable, grâce à ça. Même sans savon. Et cacher ses larmes de dégout.  
Qu'était-elle devenue ?  
Un monstre.

Elle resta là à grelotter pendant plusieurs minutes avant de couper l'eau et se tourner vers ses vêtements mais elle remarqua qu'ils avaient laissé place à des draps blancs pour qu'elle puisse se sécher ainsi qu'un des pyjamas, sûrement destinés aux patients. De gestes lents, elle frotta sa peau, se retenant de se l'arracher et enfila les vêtements laissés là pour elle et en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se trouva étrangement pâle, mais peut être était-ce normal, vu qu'elle avait la nausée. Et le blanc sale de la tunique n'aidait pas à remonter son teint.

Après une observation sommaire de son état, la jeune femme prit la direction d'un des lits placé directement sous l'une des grandes fenêtres qui éclairait la pièce, s'emmitoufla sous la couverture en laine et s'endormit sans que son esprit ne vienne lui jouer des tours.

Son réveil fut difficile, et elle eut du mal à croire que le jour semblait se lever mais après tout, sans montre ni horloge, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui pouvait passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas franchement mieux mais qu'elle allait avoir ses réponses. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Se redressant en frottant sa tête, elle baissa les yeux en voyant ses chaussettes au pied du lit, et elle les enfila avec lenteur en se demandant vaguement ce qu'on lui avait encore préparé, mais en tous cas, elle ne se sentait plus d'humeur à baiser. Mais elle avait le pressentiment que ça n'arrêterait pas la personne qu'elle allait rencontrer.

Puis, enfin, elle sentit une présence dans son dos et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir un homme en train de regarder dehors, les bras dans son dos et l'air serein et une certaine joie dans son regard ébène.  
Étrangement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi et Yorei comprit rapidement à qui elle avait affaire.  
Madara, le cousin incestueux que tout le monde semblait considérer comme le pire patient de l'endroit.  
Sans un mot, elle replaça les jambes sur le lit, les couvrit et continua de le regarder.

Contrairement à son cousin, ses cheveux étaient épais, mal coiffés quoi qu'aussi longs et le visage de Madara semblait beaucoup plus expressif. Moins quelconque en quelque sorte. Il portait une chemise noire, large, dont certains boutons étaient restés ouverts, un pantalon en lin, noir aussi et était pieds nus sur le parquet mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Konan avait été pieds nus aussi.

D'un mouvement presque indécis, Madara tourna le regard vers la jeune femme, sourit vaguement et murmura :

- Tu es enfin réveillée.  
- On dirait, oui.  
- Tu permets que je regarde le soleil se lever ?  
- Bien sûr. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
- Quelques minutes seulement.  
- Minutes ? Pourtant …

Il lui fit signe de se taire, d'un doigt devant la bouche, amusé, avant de reprendre son observation. La jeune femme passa plusieurs secondes à le regarder, incertaine avant de se lever à son tour et se placer à côté de lui.

Bon, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, la vue était magnifique. Plus que ça, même, c'était sûrement un des levés de soleil les plus beaux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Le soleil filtrait entre les hauts buildings du centre ville, se reflétant sur les centaines de fenêtres des grattes-ciel et le toit des maisons des banlieue tandis que le ciel, coloré de rose, d'orange, de jaune semblait s'embraser devant leurs yeux.

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal, quoique ses mauvais sentiments se soient apaisés avec son assoupissement, elle aurait pu trouver la situation vraiment romantique. Mais ça n'était clairement pas le cas.

Yorei ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là à regarder cette scène mais quand Madara se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui glissant une mèche de cheveux décoiffés derrière l'oreille, elle sembla sortir de la bulle et elle le regarda dans les yeux en murmurant :

- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire.  
- Installons-nous, veux-tu ?

En voyant Yorei sur le point d'acquiescer, Madara glissa doucement les doigts entre les siens, la fit s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi et se plaça lui même contre la tête de lit, un air arrogant sur le visage. Elle semblait tellement fragile qu'il savait qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait.  
Il s'accouda lentement aux barreaux du lit, se mordant la pulpe du pouce et murmura :

- Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ?

Les joues rouges devant autant d'assurance et de sex appeal, Yorei détourna les yeux et murmura :

- L'incident. L'événement qui fait que vous êtes tous morts.  
- Oh, on ne fait pas connaissance de suite, d'accord.

Elle voulut lui jeter un regard noir qu'il se permette de la juger comme ça mais il se détourna, l'air pensif et toujours aussi amusé avant de commencer :

- Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué mais nous avons tous été internés pour une durée indéterminée entre les années mille huit-cent vingt et mille huit-cent vingt-cinq. À l'arrivée des nouveaux patients, les docteurs estimaient toujours une durée des soins qui devraient être effectués. À part pour les patients arrêtés par la police et ceux qui se livraient d'eux même, comme toutes les personnes que tu as pu rencontrer ici. Et Deidara était une exception parce qu'il aurait dû sortir un an après l'accident.

Yorei pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intriguée et Madara continua :

- J'ai fait en sorte que tu aies en main les dossiers de tous les patients admis entre ces deux dates. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ceux que tu n'as pas vu ont été relâchés avant l'incident. Et le dernier que tu as eu en main est sûrement le plus important d'entre tous.  
- Zetsu ?

Hochant lentement la tête, Madara posa à nouveau le regard sur la jeune femme en disant :

- Zetsu est un monstre. Je ne vois pas comment le définir autrement et une partie de lui le dit facilement. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, c'est la société qui l'a crée.  
- Comment ?  
- Kakuzu t'a parlé du Namikaze, non ? Et Sasori t'a dit que son arrivée au pouvoir avait appauvri les bas quartiers. Zetsu n'est qu'une victime de cette crise économique. Le gamin n'avait plus à manger, il s'est servi là où il pouvait, c'est à dire, à son travail. Il m'a raconté, lors de sa première nuit ici, comment il avait coupé les membres de plusieurs de ses … clients ? Avant de leur faire revêtir leur dernier costume et les placer dans un cercueil.

Yorei posa une main sur sa bouche mais Madara ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler :

- Zetsu, ne se supportant plus, a crée sa seconde partie, celle qu'il appelle sa partie « noire » et il la laissait prendre le dessus quand son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter. C'est sous l'influence de cette personnalité qu'il se nourrissait, qu'il profanait les tombes pour un peu de chair plus vraiment fraiche.

Le regard de Madara sembla s'adoucir un peu et il demanda :

- Ne serais-tu pas prête à ça pour ne pas mourir de faim ?  
- Quoi ? Non, hors de question !  
-D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas faim ?  
- N-non, vraiment pas.  
- D'accord. Je continue ?

Yorei hocha lentement la tête et Madara reprit :

- Puis, Zetsu a eu l'idée de profiter un peu plus de ces corps et a commencé à les baiser. Ça ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ? Qui serait venu se plaindre ? La famille ne serait jamais au courant et le mort .. était mort. Oh, il adorai ça et il m'a raconté en détail chacun de ses actes. Certains étaient même encore un peu chauds quand il pénétrait leur chair et c'était meilleur comme ça.

L'air nauséeux de la jeune femme obligea Madara à marquer une pause. Il ne voulait pas la dégouter. Pas vraiment. Ou peut être un peu mais son sadisme pouvait bien être satisfait en partie après qu'elle ait pu le provoquer, non ? Si, totalement.  
En la voyant relever les yeux vers lui, prête pour la suite, il sourit en disant :

- Quand Zetsu est arrivé ici, personne n'osait l'approcher. Mais c'était normal, non ? Nous sommes peut être .. détraqués, comme tu dis, mais lui était au dessus du lot. À part moi. Je l'aimais bien, le gamin. Sauf qu'il nous aimait aussi. Beaucoup trop et un soir, il a placé du cyanure dans notre diner. Il m'a avoué, plus tard, qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru et qu'il l'avait versé dans une marmite de soupe sans surveillance en train de réchauffer un peu sur le feu. Nous sommes presque tous morts en bouffant de la soupe au chou, dans la salle de détente en bas. Pas glorieux, n'est ce pas ?

Yorei secoua la tête, trouvant ça franchement glauque et Madara soupira en disant :

- Sauf qu'à ce moment là, Kakuzu était en … séance avec notre cher docteur Orochimaru, qui avait envie de se défouler sur lui. Zetsu, ne voulant pas qu'ils ratent la fête, a attendu que le docteur sorte du labo pour aller se laver les mains dans la blanchisserie pour achever Kakuzu, qui lui en a été très reconnaissant, sur le coup, puis il s'est occupé du docteur.  
- Et il n'y avait pas d'infirmière ?  
- Non. Orochimaru avait renvoyé tout le monde en disant qu'il s'occuperait de nous avec ses gorilles. Et nous étions enfermés dans l'institut, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Quand Zetsu en a eu terminé, il s'est retrouvé face aux gorilles d'Orochimaru qui l'ont tué avant de prendre la fuite et disparaître.

L'air clairement mélancolique, Madara passa une main dans ses cheveux en disant :

- Sans que nous sachions comment, notre âme s'est détachée de notre corps et nous sommes devenus des .. fantômes. Je suppose que le mot est exact, même si nous pouvons quand même interagir un minimum avec les objets qui nous entourent. Ça n'est que le lendemain matin, à l'arrivée de l'équipe de jour que nos corps ont été découverts alors que nos pieds commençaient déjà à être bouffés par les rats. La police est venue, le légiste a retiré nos corps et personne n'est jamais revenu alors nous avons pris possession des lieux.  
- Donc … C'est juste cet endroit qui vous a rendu comme ça ?  
- C'est une hypothèse oui. Le terrain, peut être, le manoir ou une énergie présente ici. Nous ne cherchons pas vraiment en fait.  
- Et .. Orochimaru aussi ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Madara pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en disant :

- Pas si bête, mh ? Oui, Orochimaru aussi mais un jour, il a disparu. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment mais on pense qu'il a passé les limites du terrain.  
- Pourquoi est ce que .. Hidan a dit qu'il était le pire d'entre vous ?

Un léger rire échappa des lèvres de Madara et Yorei rougit en pensant qu'il était spécialement agréable et familier à la fois. L'homme soupira avec un certain plaisir et murmura :

- Parce qu'Orochimari nous considérait comme des rats de laboratoire et ne faisait pas grand chose pour nous soigner, bien au contraire. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois qu'il m'a fait baiser Itachi pour son plaisir personnel et qu'il se branlait devant nous parce qu'on était bandant.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et Madara continua :

- Il exprimait son sadisme sur Yahiko, dès qu'il avait envie de baiser, il allait voir Konan qui ne pouvait jamais dire non, il s'est vidé des dizaines de fois dans le cul de Deidara et celui de Sasori. Il n'y a qu'Hidan qu'il n'a jamais pu toucher parce qu'Hidan lui a pété le nez en répliquant que Jashin n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Mais après, Orochimaru lui a donné des sédatifs assez puissants pour qu'il devienne un légume mais Hidan n'était plus assez combattif à son goût.

L'air un peu perdu, Yorei baissa les yeux pour regarder un instant ses mains et demanda :

- Et un jour, il a disparu ? Comme ça ?  
- Oui. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

L'air désabusé, la jeune femme releva les yeux et soupira en demandant :

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait contre Itachi ?  
- Oh, bonne question …

Madara sourit largement, et Yorei comprit pourquoi certains avaient peur de lui. Ce sourire lui donnait l'air d'un fou. Un vrai.

- Je ne suis pas intervenu parce que je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant.  
- Qu'il me viole ? Si, quand même.  
- Ça n'est qu'en voyant le sang que j'ai compris que tu ne voulais vraiment pas.  
- Je pleurais !  
- C'était ta première sodomie ? Je suis sûr que oui.  
- À ton avis ?  
- Dommage, j'aurais aimé y glisser la queue pour ta première fois.  
- Et tu serais le violeur ?  
- Tu aurais été d'accord.  
- N'importe quoi.

Un rire séduisant s'échappa de la gorge de Madara et il ronronna :

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Yorei. Et un signe ne trompe pas. Tu es face au soleil mais tes pupilles sont dilatées, et ça veut dire que soit que tu es défoncée, soit que je t'attire beaucoup. Mais vu que je t'ai surveillée, je sais que tu n'es pas droguée ..

Les joues sûrement horriblement rouge, Yorei allait répliquer mais le sourire de Madara s'étira et il murmura :

- N'essaye pas de te justifier, c'est trop flagrant.  
- Tu ne peux pas le voir, j'ai les yeux noirs.  
- Je t'ai observée assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Et tes iris ont des reflets rougeâtres facilement détectables avec autant de lumière.

Surprise qu'il s'en soit aperçu, la jeune femme détourna les yeux et grogna :

- Alors, je refuserais juste à cause de ton arrogance.  
- Dis ce que tu veux.  
- Tu te crois irrésistible ?  
- Non. Loin de là. Mais je te plais et je le sais.

Agacée par son attitude, Yorei leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras en grognant :

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tu aurais dû empêcher Itachi de me faire ça. Je pensais être en sécurité …

En entendant la voix de la jeune femme se briser, Madara perdit son sourire et il se redressa pour glisser une main sur la sienne et murmurer :

- Je ne laisserais personne d'autre te faire du mal. Tu l'as bien vu non ? J'ai empêché Kisame de te violer.  
- Oui …  
- Et ce, malgré que tu me provoques aussi ouvertement …

La poigne de Madara devint dure sur la main de Yorei qui laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et murmura :

- Je suis désolée. J'étais juste impatiente de savoir …  
- Tu ne le feras plus ?  
- N-non.  
- Bien.

Il caressa doucement sa main du pouce et murmura, en reprenant sa position précédente :

- Autre chose ?  
- Oui. Hidan a dit que quelqu'un prenait les frais de Mentaru en charge. Qui c'était ?  
- Mon père, bien entendu. Il avait tellement honte que son héritier se retrouve dans un endroit pareil qu'il y a dilapidé sa fortune afin que personne ne le sache jamais et qu'on me considère comme mort.  
- Et tu es là parce que …?  
- Oh ! La question que j'attendais ! Yorei, si tu savais à quel point tu me fais plaisir là !

Tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air ravi, Madara se redressa en remuant un peu le bassin et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux en commençant :

- Tu l'as lu dans mon dossier, j'avais des tendances incestueuses. Ou j'ai .. vu que je couche toujours avec Itachi.  
- Oui .. ?  
- Oh, si tu savais le nombre de nuits qu'on a passées à baiser dans ma chambre ! Des fois, au réveil, je sentais même pas mon cul tellement il me l'avait pris et tu as sûrement ressenti la même chose quand Kisame t'a baisée. Sauf que ça n'était pas ton cul mais ta chatte qui semble franchement délicieuse.

Les joues rouges et horriblement gênée, Yorei se détourna tandis que le jeune homme continuait :

- Je lui ai laissé Sasuke, bien entendu, mais j'avais mon propre frère, Izuna, qui était sûrement pire que moi. Sauf que lui, ne s'est jamais fait prendre. J'ai toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle avec mon frère et on a commencé très tôt à se branler l'un l'autre, à baiser ensemble, et à s'embrasser dès que l'envie nous prenait. Izuna était … très beau. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'était pas comme Itachi qui aimait vraiment son frangin mais quand je le sentais venir dans mon cul, que son foutre était en moi, je me sentais complet.

Ne lâchant pas la jeune femme du regard, Madara sourit en la voyant aussi dérangée et poursuivit :

- J'adorais aussi quand il m'attachait au lit, qu'il m'utilisait comme tu as utilisé Yahiko tout à l'heure. J'adorais voir ma queue dans son cul et l'entendre gémir mon nom. Et je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour l'entendre à nouveau. Mais …

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, le fantôme soupira légèrement, un peu théâtralement et murmura :

- Mais Sasuke nous a surpris avec Itachi du haut de son putain de fauteuil roulant. Je voulais le tuer, pour l'empêcher de parler, le faire tomber dans les escaliers ou quelque chose comme ça mais Itachi m'en a empêché et Sasuke nous a dénoncé à nos pères. Et on s'est retrouvés ici.

Yorei releva la tête, l'air troublée et murmura :

- C'est mieux comme ça, non ?  
- Oh, sûrement oui. Regarde, j'ai tellement pêché qu'on m'a accordé la vie éternelle.  
- Ça n'est pas un cadeau.  
- Tu trouves ? Je peux baiser avec qui je veux, quand je veux, je n'ai plus besoin de manger, de pisser, ou même de me laver. Ma seule limite, c'est mon chakra et j'en ai .. énormément !

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme secoua la tête et murmura :

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu es ? Un accro à la baise et à l'inceste ?  
- Oh, non Yorei. Tu me déçois vraiment …  
- Comment ?  
- Je sais que tu connais le mot. Celui qui me définira vraiment et je m'attendais à ce que tu me le dises !  
- Je ne vois pas …

Madara soupira, jouant avec l'extrémité de ses cheveux et la jeune femme rebondit :

- Tu aimais vraiment baiser avec ton frère ?  
- Oh, Yorei, j'aurais déchargé dans la matrice même qui m'a mise au monde si j'avais trouvé ma mère attirante. Mais je crois que c'est une malédiction de la famille, que nos mâles ne trouvent pas de femme digne de ce nom. La mère d'Itachi n'était pas franchement attirante non plus, même si je lui ai sucé les seins, une ou deux fois alors que mon oncle était en train de baiser des putes avec mon père.  
- Famille de dégénérés …  
- Tu crois ?  
- Sur quatre cousins, trois étaient détraqués ..  
- Libertin. C'est ça, le mot que je voulais que tu dises. Je suis libertin et j'estime que je peux baiser avec n'importe qui tant que l'attirance est présente.  
- Sans limite ?  
- Aucune limite que celles de mon corps. Et encore, je ne les ressens plus, à présent.  
- Ton frère aussi ?  
- Mon frère plus que moi. Mais Izuna avait le bon sens de garder son sperme pour lui et ne jouir que dans les bouches ou sur les vêtements. Moi, je m'en foutais, tant que je jouissais, mais vu que j'étais stérile, je sais que je n'ai pas de bâtard qui trainent dans la nature.  
- Stérile ?  
- Totalement oui. Les oreillons m'ont pris ma fertilité.  
- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
- J'ai voulu m'arracher les couilles tellement elles étaient douloureuses quand elles se sont infectées.

Surprise, Yorei jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit en question, ce que Madara ne manqua absolument pas et il murmura, malicieux :

- Tu veux vérifier que je les ai toujours ?  
- Je ne crois pas non. Donc, tu es un .. libertin ?  
- Oui.  
- Et les autres ?  
- Les autres ? Oh, tu peux encore dire que ce sont des détraqués, si tu veux, mais tu en es une toi aussi.  
- Ça n'est pas vrai.  
- Si, ça l'est. Pire, tu es comme moi. Libertine jusqu'entre les cuisses.  
- Non.  
- Oh que si Yorei. Tu as baisé tellement de queues cette nuit, sans faire de vraie pause que tu m'as donné envie de t'en procurer une dernière. Mais je vais me retenir un peu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Mais dis moi, jeune fille, tu as mouillé … ?  
- Quoi ? Non.  
- Oh si, je le vois, ta blouse est trempée. Ça te fait tant d'effet que je te parle de mes cochonneries avec mon frère ?  
- Ca n'est pas ça.  
- Quoi alors ? Tu t'es pissée dessus ?  
- Non !  
- Oh, Yorei, avoue le …  
- Je n'ai rien à avouer.

Préférant changer de sujet, Madara regarda un instant ses ongles d'un air distrait avant de demander :

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
- Non. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?  
- Il va falloir coucher avec moi pour le savoir.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Tant pis, dans ce cas.

Frustrée, Yorei se leva, alla se placer devant une fenêtre un peu plus loin et croisa les bras d'un air agacé.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir le pare-choc de sa voiture et elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passerait si elle tentait de fuir mais en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Madara qui la regardait avec attention, elle comprit que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait lui casser la main en la serrant et elle ne voulait pas tenter.

Devait-elle coucher avec lui alors ? Pour avoir une dernière information ? C'était tellement frustrant de le penser mais il avait raison. Il était attirant. Elle le trouvait même très beau et avait envie de tout un tas de chose avec lui. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça.  
Les autres n'étaient rien comparé à ce qui se passait dans son corps en cet instant.

Pire, ça n'était pas que sexuel. Son cœur battait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine, ça papillonnait dans son estomac et elle ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de son ex pour la première fois. À un degrés infiniment plus élevé.  
Ressentait-il la même chose ?

Non. Non, il voulait sûrement la baiser et la faire fuir après. C'était pour ça qu'il retenait cette dernière information, non ? Pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Mais ça n'était pas ses fesses qu'il regardait, ni ses seins mais son visage. Il l'observait avec plus d'attention et de contentement que lorsqu'il avait observé le lever de soleil. Avec elle. Peut être était-ce un moment romantique, pour lui ?

Le doute prenait à présent possession de Yorei et elle se souvenait des attentions particulières qu'il avait eu à son égard. Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait protégée, non ? Contre Kisame déjà, qui avait essayé de la rassurer avec Itachi. Qui l'avait pris dans ses bras après ça. Qui avait séché ses larmes. Il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il n'avait seulement voulu que son corps, si ?

Ou bien ne l'avait-il fait que parce qu'il la voulait, justement. Qu'il voulait l'attendrir, l'amadouer pour mieux la baiser. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête contre les barreaux qui condamnaient les fenêtres et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Tout ça était un casse tête beaucoup trop saturant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu terminé de filmer la maison en paix ? Elle serait déjà repartie, sûrement en train de faire son montage maintenant et le soit même, elle aurait pu publier sa vidéo fièrement. Mais non, il avait fallu que ça soit une prise de tête sans précédent pour elle et elle avait donné son corps pour ça.

C'était vrai, n'est ce pas ? Elle s'était littéralement donnée pour des informations sur une maison de fous. Et Madara avait raison, même si ça lui en coutait de le penser.

- Madara ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu avais raison.  
- À quel propos ?

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et l'air innocent de l'homme lui donna envie de le tabasser mais elle prit sur elle en murmurant :

- Je suis comme ça, moi aussi.  
- Comme ça .. ?  
- ... Détraquée.  
- Oh. Redis le, pour voir.  
- Je suis une détraquée. Et j'ai couché pour des informations.  
- Ça, n'est pas si grave. J'ai couché pour moins que ça. Allez, viens par là ma belle.

Ignorant le petit nom, Yorei soupira longuement avant rejoindre Madara sur son lit et il lui sourit tendrement en disant :

- Redis le.  
- Arrête ça.  
- Une dernière fois, s'il te plait.  
- Je suis une détraquée.  
- Et tu vois, Yorei, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai organisé toute ce manège pour toi. Je voulais t'aider à te rendre compte de ce que tu étais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Couche avec moi et je te le dirais.  
- Dans ce cas, comment l'as-tu sût ?  
- Facile.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté et Madara sourit en murmurant :

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de te le dire toute de suite.  
- Madara !

Il pouffa de rire, aimant définitivement la taquiner et demanda :

- Une dernière chose avant, peut être ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi est ce que la maison est aussi obsédante ?  
- Oh, ça aussi, je te le dirais après qu'on ait couché.  
- Tu es agaçant.  
- Je sais oui. Ça ne te donne pas envie de m'embrasser ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Même pas un petit baiser du bout des lèvres ?

La jeune femme soupira, achevée par autant de ténacité et murmura :

- Mais après, je veux mes réponses.  
- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, sans la moindre limite.

Interloquée par son changement de comportement, passant de l'ado un peu hystérique à l'homme sensuel, Yorei hocha lentement la tête et Madara se plaça sur ses genoux, en la regardant dans les yeux d'un air comblé, posa les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa.

La tension que la jeune femme ressentit quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent manqua de la faire soupirer d'anticipation mais elle étouffa son émotion en sentant enfin son vis à vis prendre ses lèvres et elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Les papillons revenaient, son coeur dépassait des records et les bras qui l'entouraient étaient .. juste. Parfaitement ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Elle se sentait bien contre son corps.

Étrangement, ça ressemblait beaucoup au genre de baiser que Kakuzu lui avait donné, avec un truc en plus, à savoir une sorte de connexion entre eux. Leurs lèvres semblaient ne pas pouvoir mieux se trouver et quand leurs langues se joignirent à la partie, Yorei compris ce que le doyen avait voulu dire.  
La fusion bizarre qui se produisait entre elle et Madara était exaltante.

Quand le jeune homme s'écarta lentement pour la regarder dans les yeux, l'air coupable, alors qu'un filet de salive les reliait d'une façon assez érotique, Yorei fonça les sourcils et Madara se racla la gorge en s'éloignant, s'essuya la bouche et murmura, d'une façon désagréable :

- Tu vas tellement me haïr …  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce que je vais te dire une chose que tu ne vas pas apprécier.  
- Quoi ?

La jeune femme tenta d'attraper la main de Madara mais celui ci s'écarta à nouveau et murmura :

- Aucun d'entre eux n'a osé te poser la question parce qu'ils avaient peur et maintenant, ça me tombe dessus, n'est ce pas ? Et tu n'es pas prête ..  
- Pas prête pour quoi ?  
- Non, non, tu ne l'es pas …

Déroutée par le comportement de Madara, qui semblait plutôt schizophrène, pour le coup, Yorei croisa les bras d'un air désabusé et Madara soupira en grognant :

- D'accord ! Je vais te la poser mais juste après, je te baise, ok ? Et tu n'auras rien à dire …  
- Je me suis acceptée Madara, je l'ai répété plusieurs fois pour te faire plaisir, non ? On baisera si c'est ce que tu veux ...

Il l'ignora totalement et secoua la tête d'un air un peu fou en demandant :

- Dis moi, Yorei, peux-tu dire à haute voix, pour que tout le monde ici l'entende, quel est ton nom complet …  
- Quoi ? Seulement ça ?  
- Allez, dis le.  
- Uchiha. Je m'appelle Yorei Uchiha. Content ?

Madara commença à pouffer de rire, les mains devant sa bouche, sûrement en réaction devant les autres et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- Tu verrais la tête qu'ils tirent. Il n'y a que Kakuzu qui savait, parce qu'il travaillait pour nous, et moi .. Même Itachi ne l'avait pas remarqué ..  
- Madara ! Arrête de parler en charades et dis moi ce qui se passe !  
- Oh, Yorei, tu portes tellement bien ton nom .. et le mien.

Au début, la jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et elle avait l'impression de parler à un aliéné à cet instant précis, puis, une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans son esprit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever pour fuir, Madara lui attrapa les poignets, la cloua au lit en bloquant son corps du sien tandis qu'il plaquait ses bras contre le matelas et il la regarda droit dans les yeux en murmurant, d'une voix suave :

- Itachi était incapable de jouir sans se branler et n'a jamais touché à une femme .. Sasuke avait les couilles atrophiées et ne pouvait pas procréer, tandis que moi, j'étais stérile mais il fallait juste te voir pour en être certain. Te voir et connaitre mon frère. Vous vous ressemblez tellement que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir sa version féminine. Et tu me tues Yorei, d'être aussi attirante. Sans jeu de mot, bien entendu …  
- Lâche moi !  
- Non, non, non, tu m'as dis qu'on baisera et ça ne change rien. Et je veux savoir si tu as le même goût que mon frangin !

Ignorant les coups qu'elle essayait de lui mettre, Madara l'embrassa avec envie tandis qu'elle lui hurlait d'arrêter mais elle avait promis, n'est ce pas ?

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il les débarrassa de leurs vêtements puis, ayant attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça, il posa les lèvres sur le cou raffiné de la jeune femme qui sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, n'est ce pas ?

Si, il le ferait, parce qu'il le pouvait et personne ne viendrait la sauver vu qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Elle avait peur aussi tellement il paraissait fou en cet instant et quand il la pénétra à sec, gémissant son prénom avant envie, Yorei cessa de se battre.

Elle abandonnait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était trop fort pour elle et il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'avait vu, dans son regard et elle n'avait aucune chance.

À part celle qu'il rouvre les yeux, qu'il la voit pleurer et qu'il réalise. Non. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Loin de là même. Il avait haït de voir Itachi lui faire du mal, de ne pas réagir à temps pour la protéger, il avait haït de la voir se détester et maintenant, il était la cause de ses larmes ? Madara sentit son corps entier se compresser, comme dans un étau et son coeur se déchirer. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Alors, sa folie lui étant passé, il s'arrêta de bouger, caressa doucement les cheveux ébènes de la jeune femme et murmura, la voix brisée :

- Non, Yorei, mon amour .. ne pleure pas, par pitié .. Ne pleure pas …

De baisers papillons, il tenta d'effacer chacune de ses larmes, et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois pour l'empêcher de trembler tandis que sa voix, sa supplication sonnait étrangement authentique et agréable à l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
Comment avait-il pu tomber dans le même piège qu'Itachi ?

En sentant que les sanglots de la jeune femme s'étaient atténués, Madara redressa la tête et se plongea dans ses iris charbon.  
La chaleur qu'ils échangèrent en un regard en surpris plus d'un. Konan, par exemple, qui n'avait pas du tout fait le rapprochement entre Yorei et les Uchiha semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes tellement la scène était magnifique. Après tout, les amants étaient baignés dans la lumière, l'un contre l'autre et se regardaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui pouvait paraître ironique, dans un sens. Et même Hidan ou Kisame, qui pourtant ne connaissaient rien à l'amour pouvaient se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, Madara déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amour et murmura, l'air coupable :

- Est-ce que tu veux de moi, Yorei ? Malgré tout ça …

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche mais, incapable de parler, elle hocha lentement la tête et sourit légèrement en voyant les joues de Madara rosir sous l'émotion. Alors, sans préavis, il les fit se redresser pour se retrouver assis, la jeune femme sur ses cuisses mais surtout dans ses bras et il l'embrassa, encore et encore caressant ce corps qui lui avait fait perdre la tête afin de le découvrir au mieux un long moment avant de reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêter.

D'une main douce en bas des reins, il maintenait la jeune femme contre lui tandis qu'il roulait du bassin avec lenteur et, pour l'aider, elle glissa les jambes autour de ses hanches, croisa les pieds dans son dos et entoura son cou des bras en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il reposait la tête contre la sienne, penché vers elle pour la choyer au maximum durant leur acte.

Kakuzu, qui regardait la scène avec une certaine mélancolie se tourna ensuite vers les autres et les chassa du regard pour qu'ils laissent de l'intimité au jeune couple. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire le spectacle, pour le cul, mais ils faisaient l'amour et leur première fois était importante.

Madara ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Yorei pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle, en lui murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça comme ça, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire et peu après, alors qu'il haletait à son oreille en murmurant son prénom, Madara oublia son frère, les autres, et même le monde qui les entourait pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la femme qu'il avait dans les bras et rien d'autre et il fut même satisfait de la voir le rejoindre dans l'orgasme et qu'elle susurre son prénom si doucement, si timidement qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

Le corps frissonnant, Madara fourra le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour l'y embrasser tandis qu'elle souriait dans le vide tellement le bien-être et l'euphorie irradiait son corps. Et elle savait, elle ne serait jamais mieux qu'entre les bras de Madara.

Après quelques minutes, celui ci se laissa tomber en arrière en la gardant contre lui, et rouvrit les yeux pour observer la jeune femme tandis que celle ci prenait appui sur ses coudes et souriait d'un air ravi en le regardant, frémissant en le sentant caresser le bas de son dos et elle murmura :

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es mon .. arrière arrière arrière etc grand oncle ?  
- Tu ne connais pas ta généalogie ?  
- Non. Enfin, je sais que mon père était fils unique, son père aussi et je n'ai jamais vu d'autre Uchiha mais je crois bien que je suis la seule descendante.  
- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?

Gênée, la jeune femme détourna le regard et Madara ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu ressembles énormément à Izuna.  
- Tu peux .. éviter de dire ça ?  
- Ça te dérange ?  
- Un peu.  
- On vient de coucher ensemble et tu l'as fait en étant consciente de notre lien.  
- C'est quand même troublant.  
- En quoi ?  
- Je pourrais me dire que tu es attiré par moi uniquement à cause de cette ressemblance …  
- Oh, Yorei, mon amour … Si tu dis à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi stupide, je vais te faire beaucoup de mal …

Le naturel avec lequel Madara l'avait menacée la fit frissonner mais Yorei se laissa glisser contre lui, entoura sa nuque des bras et murmura, l'oreille posée au niveau de son coeur :

- Mais, Madara, es-tu certain de pouvoir me faire du mal ?  
- Je le peux.  
- Même … mentalement ? Tu supporteras l'idée de m'en faire sans te sentir coupable après ça ?  
- Ne me tente pas.

Yorei ne répondit pas et préféra pouffer de rire en entendant le rythme de son coeur accélérer légèrement et elle posa un baiser sur son torse avant de demander :

- C'est à cause de ça que tu savais que j'étais .. détraquée ?  
- Tu y tiens à ce mot, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Comme tu l'as dit, le tare est familiale et en te voyant accepter de coucher avec Hidan, j'ai compris que tu en avais hérité.  
- Et .. Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait .. tout ça pour moi ? Toute cette mise en scène ?  
- Je te le dirais plus tard, profite de cet instant de calme ...

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, apaisée d'écouter son coeur battre, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là et Madara soupira longuement avant de murmurer :

- Mais maintenant, amour, je me pose une nouvelle question ..  
- Laquelle ?  
- Et je sais que tu vas très mal réagir quand je vais te la poser.  
- Dis toujours.  
- J'aimerais que tu me regardes pour ça.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, se plongea dans le regard de Madara qui sourit d'un air désolé en murmurant :

- J'aurais aimé ne jamais rien te dire et te garder contre moi toute ma vie .. ou ma non-vie, comme tu préfères …  
- Tu m'agaces quand tu tournes autour du pot comme ça …  
- Je sais, je le vois dans ton regard.  
- Allez, lance toi d'un coup, épargne moi un nouveau coup de folie …

Le jeune homme glissa une main tendre sur la joue de Yorei, la caressa avec douceur et murmura :

- Yorei, mon amour, quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que tu es morte ?

Sentant son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine devant le sérieux de Madara, Yorei se redressa. Il ne laissait place à aucun doute mais ça ne lui paraissait pas juste, pas comme le reste. Sans un mot, elle se leva, commença à s'habiller et Madara demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Je me tire d'ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, vous tous pour m'avoir aussi facilement .. Des effets spéciaux dignes de cinéma, mh ? Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide.  
- Yorei, tu …

Sans attendre de l'écouter, Yorei marcha rapidement en direction de la porte du pallier, laissée ouverte après son escapade à l'étage avec Pain, ou plutôt, l'acteur se faisant passer pour lui mais elle sursauta violemment en voyant Madara apparaître devant elle, totalement habillé et l'air énervé. Il la stoppa en lui attrapant les poignets et grogna :

- Nous ne sommes pas des acteurs …  
- Juste des enfoirés alors ? Tout ça pour un peu de cul ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête !

Se dégageant avec force, la jeune femme continua sa descente, une main sur ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'insultait mentalement de débile et Madara sur ses talons mais, la rage prenant le dessus, au demi-palier, elle se tourna vers lui et hurla :

- A QUOI CA T'A SERVI DE ME FAIRE ESPERER TOUT CA ? J'AI VRAIMENT PENSE QUE TU ETAIS SINCERE !  
- Yorei, s'il te plait, ne soit pas comme ça. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, moi ou les autres, était vrai, je te le jure.  
- Vous avez juste voulu vous amuser avec une gamine paumée comme moi, c'est ça ?

Les genoux tremblants, elle commença à descendre les dernières marches avec lenteur,, afin de ne pas tomber, en marche arrière, une main posée sur la rampe et Madara se stoppa, le teint pâle en murmurant :

- Regarde derrière toi. Tu auras la preuve parfaite que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai.  
- J-je …

La gorge serrée, Yorei essaya de regarder mais son corps et son esprit refusait d'obéir et elle tremblait de peur.  
Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Jamais elle n'avait autant craint quelque chose et elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette frayeur pouvait venir. Il n'y avait absolument rien derrière elle, elle en était persuadée mais son être tout entier refusait de le vérifier.  
Madara s'approcha lentement, l'air toujours peiné et murmura :

- Je sais que c'est difficile, amour, je sais que tout en toi refuse de regarder mais tu dois le faire.

La jeune femme manqua de trébucher en essayant de descendre une nouvelle marche, inexistante vu qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur le sol du hall d'entrée mais son corps entier semblait paralysé et des larmes d'impuissance venaient humidifier son visage terrorisé. Lentement, Madara s'approcha d'elle, plaça les mains sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter lentement en murmurant, le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme.

Une plainte affolée s'éleva de la jeune femme et elle posa enfin le regard sur une forme abstraite à ses pieds. Ou en tous cas, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité à cause du peu de lumière qui filtrait dans le hall.

Mais rapidement, elle reconnut le jean délavé qu'elle avait porté, son gilet gris qu'elle pensait avoir laissé dans le laboratoire, une masse de cheveux ébènes trempant dans une petite mare de sang, la caméra à la main du corps et elle tomba à genoux, le corps secoué de hoquets plus importants les uns que les autres.

Un hurlement lui échappa, un « Non » qui résonna dans tout le manoir et elle tenta de poser les mains sur les épaules du corps devant elle, pour le secouer, se secouer mais ses mains traversèrent la personne et Yorei se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque à sang avant de murmurer :

- N-n-non .. réveille toi .. Tu dois te réveiller !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, depuis longtemps et elle le savait.  
Le corps face à elle semblait déjà froid et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même qu'il avait été le sien encore quelques heures auparavant, malgré les blessures qu'il présentait. Ses jambes étaient repliées en plusieurs angles totalement anormaux, le bras sur lequel elle était, puisqu'elle se trouvait sur le côté semblait avoir gagné un coude mais surtout, et par dessus tout, son crâne s'était ouvert sous l'impact, sans parler des morceaux de parquet pointus qui avaient déchiré son abdomen. La lampe torche avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin et s'était brisée en tombant, mais la caméra semblait en bon état, peut être épargnée par la main qui la tenait tandis que son sac était ouvert, la statuette de Deidara s'étant brisée sous la chute.

S'entourant de ses bras, ne voulant toujours pas y croire malgré la scène, Yorei se pencha par dessus le corps et un sanglot la secoua quand elle reconnut son visage, malgré les quelques mèches qui le recouvraient et le sang déjà séché sur sa peau. Un sourire figé étirait ses lèvres fines et son regard, totalement vide fixait la caméra dans sa main placée à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour essayer de se retenir, Yorei se redressa lentement avant de se pelotonner contre Madara, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la tenir contre lui et la jeune femme craqua, désemparée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Onilya** : Nah, c'est pas la fin, encore ! 12 chapitres en tout, pour au moins répondre à certaines questions ;)

**YumeNoGensou** : Je te remercie de faire l'effort de reviewer malgré tes problèmes de pc :) Il y en aura plus .. Enfin, ça sera quand même plus calme ;) Une nouvelle bible ? Carrément ? :o Alors qu'on n'en est qu'au début ? :p Un chapitre sur Dovah et Madara devrait bientôt arriver, j'en suis à la moitié du chapitre, à peu près ;) C'est le bordel dans les scans, oui, mais ça va l'être encore plus la semaine prochaine :D Je supporte pas Itachi mais je connaissais le fanart ;) Une qualité ? Comment ca ? Oo

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, j'ai bien fait mon coup, alors ? :p Héhé, si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de l'effet ;) Je m'attendais à ce genre de réactions =)

**Cind3rella** : Le style peut déranger ? Tu parles de l'histoire ? ^^ Merci quand même et c'est pas grave pour les reviews =)

Je préviens tout de suite ! Ce chapitre est un flashback. Une petite pause dans le récit mais je le trouvais sympa. Le chapitre 12 sera le dernier, la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Madara s'ennuyait. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de visiteurs dans le manoir, des années, même et il en avait ras le bol. Comme tous les autres. Ça pouvait se comprendre, après autant d'années sans voir un nouveau visage de près et malgré les perversions auxquelles ils s'adonnaient souvent, les habitants de Mentaru Seiteki étaient las de la routine.

Cependant, ses pensées furent entendues, si tant est que ce soit possible quand il entendit Zetsu, placé comme à son habitude à une des fenêtres murmurer :

- De la chair fraiche arrive ...

Happés par la curiosité, les patients se dirigèrent rapidement vers les grandes fenêtres qui s'alignaient sur le mur et Madara releva les yeux vers celle au dessus de son lit. Oui, Zetsu avait raison, il y avait quelqu'un. Ils pouvaient voir une lampe torche s'agiter dans l'obscurité.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se déplaça jusqu'à l'entrée de la propriété et entendit une voix s'élever de la silhouette sombre :

- Salut à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Yorei et je suis l'administratrice du forum « Maison médicale de Mentaru Seiteki, Konoha ». Comme annoncé il y a quelques mois, je vais faire une visite complète du manoir, de nuit. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

Mais il n'eut de vue correcte sur son visage que lorsque la jeune femme entra sur le terrain et son coeur manqua de s'arrêter.

Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Ce visage, ces yeux malicieux, cette attitude. Le portrait craché de son petit frère se tenait devant lui et quand son coeur sembla reprendre de l'activité, il ne l'avait jamais senti battre aussi vite. Le souffle lui en manquait tellement la sensation qui prenait possession de son corps était étouffante mais ça n'était pas négatif. Non, c'était même la chose la plus authentique qu'il avait ressentie depuis des années.

D'une main douce, il frotta sa poitrine, essayant de faire passer cet émoi mais il comprit rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. C'était loin de son attirance habituelle, loin de ses envies. Non, il avait sous les yeux la personne qu'il avait toujours attendue, dans la vie et dans la mort.

Rapidement, les autres spectres le rejoignirent et d'un regard vif, il croisa celui de Kakuzu qui lui indiqua que lui aussi avait compris leur lien, mais le regard d'Itachi était inexpressif, ce qui signifiait que son cousin était encore à côté de la plaque.

Sans un bruit, ils suivirent l'avancée de Yorei jusqu'à dans le hall et Madara murmura :

- Kakuzu, récupère les dossiers, place les dans un des sous-sols … Kisame, fais en sorte que la porte de l'étage soit un peu plus ouverte.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent sans poser de question, habitués à ce que Madara prenne les commandes et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée tandis que la jeune femme se rendait dans la salle d'attente et le bureau d'admission.

Madara scrutait son visage avec autant de curiosité qu'elle montrait pour le lieu. Avec un certain intérêt, elle observait le lit médical placé au milieu de la salle, les instruments d'auscultation n'ayant pas été volés et il sursauta en même temps qu'elle en entendant un grincement sinistre venant de l'étage. Peu de temps après, alors que la jeune femme tentait de se remettre de son émotion, Kisame réapparut près du groupe et devant le regard furieux de Madara, il murmura, coupable :

- J'm'excuse, la porte était lourde et m'a glissé des mains. J'suis pas aussi doué qu'toi ..

Levant les yeux au ciel, Madara reposa ensuite le regard sur la jeune femme qui parlait à présent à sa caméra tandis que Konan murmurait, à l'oreille de Pain :

- Tu sais, j'adorerais lui lécher le corps … Et la faire gémir pendant que tu regardes …

Comprenant le message, Pain entraina sa petite amie à l'étage où seul Deidara était resté, n'en ayant rien à faire de la curiosité du jour.

Quand Yorei se dirigea vers les vestiaires, tous les spectres présents purent facilement lire sa déception mais l'expression qu'elle arbora quand elle ouvrit la porte blindée de la salle de détente n'avait pas de prix. On aurait dit une gamine en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël et tandis qu'elle explorait la salle, Kakuzu les rejoignit et murmura, à Madara, pendant qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart du groupe :

- Les dossiers sont en bas.  
- Les nôtres sont toujours au dessus du lot ?  
- Oui. Je les ai mis dans les caisses en bois.  
- Bien Kaku.  
- Elle ressemble beaucoup à ton frère.  
- Je l'ai remarqué.  
- Pas Itachi.  
- Il voit sûrement son couillon de petit frère.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de Madara, tandis qu'il reposait les yeux sur Yorei mais Kakuzu ne le rata pas, bien au contraire. Il connaissait cette expression, la même qu'il avait sûrement eue devant Lorelei, l'amour de sa vie et il murmura, un peu plus bas :

- Tu es ... amoureux ? En si peu de temps ?  
- Elle est … J'ai toujours cherché une femme ressemblant à mon frère.  
- Il se peut qu'elle te déçoive, tu sais ? Qu'elle ne soit pas … _comme_ lui.  
- Je prends le risque.  
- Je me souviens d'elle.  
- Mh ?  
- La gamine, y'a quelques années. Les mêmes grains de beauté. Tu avais passé cinq bonnes minutes à la regarder …  
- Ne dis rien aux autres.  
- Je sais.

Madara hocha lentement la tête, satisfait par la réponse de Kakuzu qui s'éloigna lentement et attrapa une mèche de ses propres cheveux pour l'enrouler lentement entre ses doigts, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

Il était mort. Et il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Même s'il essayait de la toucher, de l'approcher, elle ne sentirait qu'un frisson désagréable, un courant d'air. C'était simple d'interagir avec des objets inanimés parce que leur forme ne bougeait pas, qu'ils n'émettaient pas d'énergie eux et l'énergie, le chakra des vivants et celui des morts s'opposaient. Et en cet instant, Madara aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la toucher, la tenir contre lui, même une fraction de seconde si c'était possible.

La visiteuse se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier et Madara se pinça les lèvres en pensant qu'elle allait rater le sous sol alors, instinctivement, il tenta de l'attraper par l'épaule, pour la faire reculer mais elle ne sembla même pas sentir sa main qui traversait sa chair.

Mais la jeune femme fit demi tour en voyant que le marbre était brisé, qu'elle tombait, en quelques sortes, dans l'espace sous l'escalier, ce qui indiquait qu'il y avait peut être un placard, quelque chose sous celui ci et au soulagement de Madara, elle trouva enfin la porte menant au sous-sol.

À cet instant, Kakuzu préféra s'éloigner, ayant passé beaucoup trop de temps en salle d'isolation et Itachi, s'ennuyant à mourir rejoignit son lit où il s'endormit sans attendre, ignorant Pain et Konan en train de copuler non loin.

L'excitation qu'elle montra en voyant les dossiers sembla contagieuse parce que plusieurs personnes se sourirent, surtout en l'entendant parler avec enthousiasme à sa caméra.

La lecture des dossiers fut pour le moins amusante pour les patients qui se régalaient de voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer à mesure qu'elle apprenait les atteintes des patients. Ses expressions de visage, les grimaces qu'elle faisait parfois n'étaient pas surprenantes, au contraire et ses réflexions étaient pertinentes. Madara n'eut pas de mal à retrouver l'esprit calculateur et imaginatif de son petit frère.

Chaque patient réagissait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup d'entrain quand elle lisait leur dossier. Par exemple, Kisame éclata de rire, Sasori murmura qu'elles étaient d'accord, et que le coup des pantins était ridicule.

En entendant son nom être prononcé, Hidan s'agenouilla pour effectuer une prière destinée à Jashin, se disant que ses cinq prières journalières n'étaient pas encore assez et Zetsu sembla se souvenir de choses agréables, à la vue de son sourire béat.

Madara s'était d'ailleurs assis à côté d'elle pour étudier son visage de plus près et s'attarda sur ses yeux très expressif, son petit nez, ses lèvres ressortant par rapport à son teint un peu pâle, sûrement à cause de la lecture qu'elle s'obligeait à faire. Il sentait parfaitement l'odeur d'amande s'élevant d'elle, sûrement son shampoing, qui lui rappela que c'était sûrement l'odeur qui s'élevait de son cadavre à sa mort, à cause du cyanure.

Et cette fois, elle l'avait senti. Il l'avait vue frissonner, mal à l'aise.

- Je sais pas comment définir cet endroit. Certains de leurs patients avaient l'air pour le moins normaux, selon nos critères actuels, comme cette … Konan. D'autres sont franchement tarés par contre …

Dommage que la dite Konan n'était pas présente pour entendre ça, ça lui aurait sûrement fait très plaisir.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Une maison de fous pour les détraqués sexuels ? Selon les critères de l'époque ? Pas mal de patients semblent avoir été arrêtés par la police et placés là. Étaient-ils trop dangereux pour les prisons ? Ou peut être qu'ils ne voulaient pas contaminer d'autres prisonniers ? Je sais pas trop quoi penser. Mentaru Seiteki ne nous a pas livré tous ses secrets encore ..

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond un instant avant de soupirer et dire :

- Je vais aller faire un tour en haut mais je dois changer de batterie et de carte mémoire d'abord.

La jeune femme s'exécuta lentement, avant de se diriger vers le hall puis les escaliers tandis que plusieurs fantômes se déplaçaient rapidement vers l'étage, la montée n'étant pas particulièrement intéressante mais Madara la suivit.

Elle était troublée, c'était parfaitement visible dans son regard et elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver et ça en était réjouissant. Au moins, elle avait un peu plus de courage que son frère qui n'aurait jamais osé mettre les pieds dans une demeure pareille. Arrivée à l'étage, elle sembla être rassurée de voir la grille, la porte métallique qui pendait misérablement sur le côté et Madara releva les yeux vers Kisame qui murmura :

- J'ai pas pu faire mieux, j'suis désolé …

Madara soupira en secouant la main, lui indiquant que ça n'était pas grave et reposa le regard sur la jeune femme qui sursauta à nouveau, à cause d'un craquement provenant du parquet avant de le traverser, purement et simplement.

Les fantômes présents eurent tous la même réaction, à savoir, regarder par le trou formé et Madara écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme broyée sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, tandis que les absents de la scène accouraient, alertés par le bruit et Madara fut le seul à oser descendre, à se mettre à genoux près d'elle mais vu les dommages qu'avaient subi son corps, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Une boule dans la gorge, il la regarda adresser ses derniers mots à la caméra, tandis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le visage éclairé par sa torche qui avait roulé à quelques pas de là et il posa une main sur sa bouche en la regardant s'éteindre, lentement, agonisante sans pouvoir abréger ses souffrances. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire, la voir souffrir de cette façon lui étant insupportable mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à part regarder. Et en se sentant aussi mal, il comprit que l'espèce de coup de foudre qui l'avait frappé, quand elle avait vu la jeune femme était cruel. Car c'était cruel qu'elle meurt à son âge, à un endroit qui semblait réellement l'intéresser, seule.

Mais heureusement, il était là, près d'elle.

Kakuzu, à l'étage, avait obligé les autres à s'éparpiller, qu'ils laissent une sorte d'intimité à Madara, qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder curieusement, surpris qu'il se comporte de cette façon mais leur attention fut rapidement récupérée quand ils l'entendirent se mettre à rire, comme un fou et le rejoignirent au rez-de-chaussée, intrigués.

Contre lui, Madara tenait l'âme de la jeune femme, ou du moins, sa version fantomatique, même si elle était toujours inconsciente et, le regard brillant de bonheur, il caressait doucement ses cheveux en pensant qu'à présent, ils seraient ensembles pour un long moment.  
Avec un sourire un peu fou, il releva la tête vers les autres et murmura :

- Elle … Elle vivra pour toujours …

Konan s'approcha, concernée et s'agenouilla près de lui en disant :

- Madara, tu dois la laisser choisir.  
- Non. Non, elle restera avec nous.  
- Laisse la …  
- Ne m'énerve pas Konan. Ou je te jure, petite salope, que je vais tellement te baiser que tu ne sauras même plus t'asseoir et tu seras dégoutée du sexe ….

Devant le ton cruel de l'homme, Konan soupira doucement, posa la main sur son épaule et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?  
- J-je la partagerais. Avec vous tous, comme on l'a toujours fait. Et je lui donnerais le choix.  
- Elle ne t'appartient pas.  
- Tu veux parier ?

Le regard froid que lui lança Madara termina de convaincre Konan de ce qu'elle soupçonnait de lui et elle sourit en acquiesçant :

- D'accord. Tu as un plan ?  
- Nous allons … nous présenter à elle.

La jeune femme frissonna, frémissement partagé par tous les fantômes qui redoutaient parfois cette version horriblement sérieuse de Madara et il continua :

- Sans lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Je le ferais.  
- Je veux passer en premier !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hidan qui souriait d'un air carnassier et Madara acquiesça en disant :

- Il y a peu de risque qu'elle soit toujours vierge mais pourquoi pas. Et je veux que vous fassiez tous des efforts pour attiser sa curiosité sans trop lui en dire. Et ne l'obligez à rien. Hidan, tu passeras premier et tu n'as ps intérêt à te foirer. Même si elle n'est plus vierge, ok ?  
- T'inquiète pas, Madara, je la baiserais avec beaucoup de soin.  
- Après, Konan …

Le regard ébène de l'homme se posa sur la seule fantôme féminine qui hocha la tête en demandant :

- Et si elle n'est pas .. là dedans ?  
- Tu sauras la convaincre, non ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Ensuite, nous ferons par rapport aux réactions qu'elle a eut en lisant nos dossiers, allant du plus normal pour elle au pire. Donc, Hidan, Konan, Deidara …  
- J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, mh.  
- Et tu passeras comme les autres !  
- Pourquoi, mh ?  
- Parce que je le dis …  
- Ouais ouais, essaye seulement de m'y obliger, mh …

L'air plus froid que jamais, Madara releva le regard vers Deidara qui le soutint un instant avant de détourner les yeux en croisant les bras et Madara continua :

- Ensuite, Pain, tu iras lui montrer les pièces d'en haut, tu les connais mieux que nous.

Yahiko acquiesça, l'air impassible.

- Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori. Et je m'occuperais d'elle après ça, et je lui dirais ce qu'elle doit savoir.  
- Et moi ?

La voix douce de Zetsu s'éleva dans le hall et les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis que Madara murmurait :

- J'ai besoin que tu restes ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu .. protégeras son corps de la vermine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Si je dois lui montrer son corps, je ne veux pas qu'il soit bouffé par les rats.  
- D'accord Madara.

Madara hocha doucement la tête, satisfait avant de murmurer :

- On va la mettre en haut.

Rapidement, il se rendit à l'étage, gardant la jeune femme contre lui, alla la poser sur un des lits dans le dortoir des femmes et la couvrit avec soin avant de se tourner vers les autres en disant :

- Hidan, je ne veux pas que tu joues, d'accord ? En moins de dix minutes, je veux qu'elle sache que nous sommes des fantômes et elle cherchera sûrement à fuir mais je vais aller remettre la porte en place et instinctivement, elle devrait éviter le trou. Mais quand tu l'auras … apprivoisée, je mettrais quelque chose pour éviter qu'elle se voit en bas.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux avec arrogance, Madara les regarda un à un, l'air sérieux et murmura :

- Et je ne veux en aucun cas que vous lui disiez qu'elle est morte. Elle devra croire jusqu'à la fin qu'elle est bien vivante et qu'elle interagit avec nous mais elle ne doit pas savoir qui vient. N'hésitez pas à utiliser la suggestion pour que son esprit croie certaines choses. Par exemple, pour la faire dormir, lui faire croire que le jour s'est levé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit. Je m'occuperais aussi de lui dire comment nous sommes morts.

Tous acquiescèrent, bien entendu parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait avoir affaire à un Madara enragé. Ils le savaient, Madara était celui qui supportait le moins cet état de non-vie, de devoir rester enfermé dans cet endroit et ça le rendait fou mais le voir sourire aussi facilement devant la jeune femme, le regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle était à la fois étonnant et rassurant. Peut être était-elle ce dont il avait besoin.  
Après quelques vérifications, Madara passa une main sur son front et murmura :

- Quant au sexe … Je vous autorise tous à coucher avec elle, si ça vient dans la rencontre, si elle ne se force pas ou qu'elle ne se sent pas mal mais elle m'appartiendra. Quoiqu'il en coutera. Hidan, fais attention à ce que tu lui dis. Quant aux autres, rendez vous invisibles, je veux qu'elle nous voit un à un.

Sans attendre de réponse, Madara alla remettre la porte en place, la verrouilla avec soin en glissant la main dans le mécanisme de la serrure avant de regarder le trou dans le parquet où elle était tombée et sentir sa poitrine lui jouer à nouveau des tours quand il remarqua les mites qui rongeaient le bois.  
Il fallait s'y attendre, dans une maison aussi vieille, n'est ce pas ?

Puis, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, une main sur sa tête.

Il avait souhaité sa mort. Il avait voulu la toucher, la tenir contre lui et maintenant, elle était morte. Ça n'était pas une coïncidence, n'est ce pas ? La maison l'avait-elle entendu ? Ou quoi qui puisse les avoir mis dans cet état ?

D'un mouvement lent, il reposa le regard sur la jeune femme, qui était en train de se réveiller lentement et soupira.  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi vivant, même avant sa mort et il devenait fou. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi, pour la garder près de lui. Et il le savait, lui même n'allait peut être pas ressortir indemne de cet histoire si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Et les dieux savaient, si tant est qu'ils existent, qu'il était mort de peur qu'elle le rejette. Peut être était-ce à cause de cette peur viscérale qu'il avait préféré baiser sa propre chair, chercher la passion auprès de son frère.

Et maintenant, elle était là.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà, on arrive au dernier chapitre de cette belle fiction (Belle pour moi :p), après douze semaines de publication ! Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas ma petite note d'auteur, à la fin du chapitre ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il a tout planifié ! Mais non, Madara n'est pas si sadique que ça ! ^^ Son esprit a décidé de bloquer ses souvenirs, comme il a décidé de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était morte ;) J'essayerai d'en faire d'autres ;)

**YumeNoGensou** : Ah ! Contente d'y être arrivée, alors ;) Te laisse pas faire ! Je voulais pas qu'on prenne les personnages pour des "pattern". Qu'on pense que ce sont juste des personnages types comme on peut en trouver. J'adore Konan moi, et les autres aussi (mais pas trop Itachi) :p J'ai surtout eu le sourire parce que je l'ai lue très tôt le matin et que j'avais la tête dans le gaz et que j'étais contente d'avoir une review :D J'ai même pas de poster de Madara moi (Mais je suis peut etre trop vieille ? :p) Un smiley pour Madara .. Je saurais pas faire ;) Surnom pour Madara : Maddy !

* * *

Yorei mit de longues minutes à réussir à articuler une phrase complète, alors qu'elle sanglotait sur sa propre mort dans les bras salvateurs de Madara mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle avait dit.

- M-madara .. L-laisse moi seule …  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Pitié …  
- J'ai encore quelques choses à te dire.  
- Plus tard. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de temps.

Soupirant, et pensant à la bêtise qu'elle pourrait faire, Madara hocha lentement la tête, à contre cœur avant d'embrasser sa nuque et murmurer, la voix grave de peine :

- Je serais en haut.

N'obtenant qu'un reniflant pour unique réponse, Madara caressa une dernière fois son dos avant d'aller à l'étage et s'écrouler sur son lit.  
Yorei prit plusieurs autres minutes avant d'essuyer ses yeux et elle posa à nouveau le regard sur son cadavre avant d'essayer de le toucher, plusieurs fois, sans y arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix douce murmurer :

- Tu dois concentrer ton énergie dans ta main pour réussir à toucher quelque chose …

Relevant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut un homme se tenant dans l'ombre, près de la porte de la salle de détente. Son visage était aussi doux que sa voix et il possédait de grands yeux ambrés, intrigants. Étaient-ils naturels ou en avait-il changé la teinte ?  
En tous cas, Yorei savait qui il était. C'était évident, même et, d'une voix brisée, elle demanda :

- Zetsu, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre, s'approcha d'elle avec une certaine raideur et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour poser une main sur la sienne et murmurer :

- Tant que tu ne savais pas que tu étais morte, tu pouvais le faire inconsciemment. Essaye de retrouver cette sensation.

La guidant avec douceur, Zetsu lui fit poser la main sur l'épaule du cadavre et Yorei sourit légèrement en sentant la la douceur de son pull sous ses doigts, les plis dans le tissu, mais elle fronça les sourcils en sentant que sa peau était dure. Cependant, Zetsu expliqua :

- Rigor mortis. C'est normal.  
- Je vais .. toujours rester comme ça ?  
- Non. Tes muscles se relâcheront dans deux ou trois jours. Après, ton corps commencera à se décomposer de l'intérieur mais à ce moment là, tu devrais déjà être enterrée.

Appétissant, pensa Yorei. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné tant de détails ? Un simple non lui aurait suffit !

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant ?  
- Madara m'avait chargé de défendre ton corps contre les rats et la vermine.  
- Oh …

Zetsu esquissa un sourire et Yorei se dit qu'elle devait voir, devant elle, sa partie normale et non la seconde personnalité qu'il s'était crée, et elle se demanda vaguement comment quelqu'un a l'air aussi doux avait pu devenir un tel monstre, si tant est qu'elle puisse encore utiliser ce mot alors qu'elle même était un fantôme.

Et puis, ce que Madara lui avait raconté, à propos de Zetsu était déroutant. Il avait tué tout le monde. Tous les résidents de Mentaru, en les empoisonnants et rien que pour son plaisir personnel. Chacun d'eux avait gardé une part d'humanité, dans leurs actes, même Itachi qui, au final, était seulement tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne mais Zetsu était différent. Et il n'avait pas cherché à se contrôler. En tous cas, c'était ce que Yorei pensait.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la chevelure verte du jeune homme et elle y passa une main avant de demander :

- Je vais aussi pouvoir changer de couleur ?  
- Oui. Madara te l'apprendra sûrement si tu le lui demandes.  
- Tu .. Enfin, ça n'est pas une blague tout ça, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Exactement ?  
- Nous te suivions, pendant ta visite. Et tu as traversé le parquet. Les mites l'ont dévoré pendant des années et il n'a pas supporté ton poids. Mais vu que nous, ne pesons pas, nous n'avons pu le remarquer.  
- Oh .. D'accord.  
- Tu devrais le rejoindre. Je m'occupe de ton corps.  
- Le rejoindre ?  
- Madara. Maintenant que tu sais, il te dira tout.

Cependant, pour l'instant, la jeune femme préférait rester là, pour se remettre du choc violent qu'elle venait de subir. C'était trop pour elle et il allait lui falloir quelques minutes. Alors, elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Zetsu.

- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Tu ne comprends pas quoi .. ?  
- Pourquoi je suis devenu .. ça.  
- Nous ne le comprenons pas non plus. Je me suis occupé de dizaines de morts, quand je travaillais et je peux t'assurer que je n'en ai jamais vu se relever.

Légèrement déconcertée par cette note d'humour un peu morbide, Yorei acquiesça lentement avant de se racler la gorge, se lever et demander :

- Est ce que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça a quel goût, la viande humaine ?  
- Oh .. Un goût de poulet.  
- Je vois …

Le jeune homme lui sourit, amusé devant sa légère grimace et une main sur la rampe pour savourer le touché du bois sur sa peau, Yorei monta les escaliers, posa un instant les yeux sur le trou dans le parquet, vu que la porte qui l'avait caché avait été déplacée sur le côté, rejoignit Madara lentement, ignorant les autres qui n'avaient, à présent, plus besoin de cacher leur présence.

Madara se redressa sur son lit, la regardant avec espoir, se leva quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et elle murmura :

- J'ai rencontré Zetsu.  
- Il a été correct ?  
- Oui.

La jeune femme se permit ensuite de regarder les autres avec une certaine distance dans le regard, puis elle glissa les bras autour des hanches de Madara, se plaça contre lui et murmura, en fermant les yeux :

- Dis moi, maintenant. Dis moi pourquoi moi et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène.

Incertain, Madara posa une main sur la tête de la jeune femme et demanda :

- Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as vu la maison ?  
- Parfaitement.  
- Moi aussi, je m'en souviens.

Elle ne bougea pas alors il posa la tête sur la sienne et murmura, l'air mélancolique :

- Tu devais avoir cinq ou six ans et déjà, tu étais un clone de mon frère. J'étais près de la grille, décidé à la traverser parce que j'en avais marre de cet endroit et je t'ai vue arriver. Tu étais avec tes parents, sûrement et tu as couru vers les barreaux. Je me souviens de tes petites mains qui n'arrivaient même pas à les prendre en entier, de ton air fasciné alors je me suis assis devant toi et tu m'as regardé dans les yeux.

Yorei ferma les yeux, les souvenirs flashant dans sa mémoire et Madara continua :

- En un regard, même si tu n'en étais sûrement pas consciente, tu m'as redonné un certain espoir et je t'ai murmuré de revenir, quand tu seras plus grande, que je te raconterais une histoire formidable et ta mère t'a engueulée parce que tu ne devais pas t'approcher de cet endroit.  
- Quelle histoire ?  
- Celle d'un héritier blasé qui ne supportait plus la solitude malgré qu'il soit entouré de dizaines de personnes. Blasé de ne pas trouver la perle rare qu'il cherchait et blasé de n'être même pas capable d'enfanter.  
- Je crois que j'aime cette histoire.  
- Vraiment ?  
- C'est celle qui m'a menée à toi.

Madara sourit, cachant ses émotions en détournant la tête et murmura :

- Je ne voulais ni te mentir, ni faire mentir les autres. Et je sais que j'aurais dû te laisser près de ton corps, que tu te rendes compte que tu étais morte mais j'avais peur.  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- Que tu partes. Que tu continues ton chemin.  
- Je peux le faire ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à passer les grilles de Mentaru.

Yorei rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les grilles en question par la fenêtre la plus proche et murmura :

- Regarde, les pompiers sont là ..

Effaçant son malêtre d'un revers de main, Madara regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

Un camion de pompier, une ambulance sûrement, ainsi qu'une voiture de police étaient arrêtés devant la grille et des personnes en sortaient d'abord pour aller examiner la voiture de Yorei. Puis, quand ils passèrent les grilles, la jeune femme attrapa Madara par la main, le mena au rez de chaussée et murmura, le gardant près de lui :

- J-je veux voir ce qu'ils vont faire.  
- D'accord.

Hésitant légèrement, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et ils attendirent là jusqu'à ce que les pompiers passent les portes du manoir, brandissant des torches aveuglantes et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

- J'ai un corps ici !

Courant avec souplesse sur le carrelage, il s'approcha promptement du cadavre mais comprit en un simple examen visuel que c'était trop tard alors il se tourna vers ses collègues et dit non de la tête, la mine défaite. Un des policiers s'approcha à son tour, sortant une photo de sa veste et murmura, en l'éclairant de sa torche :

- La mère nous a donné cette photo, tu penses que c'est elle ?  
- Difficile à voir avec tout ce sang mais ça y ressemble beaucoup.

Le policier acquiesça, sans savoir qu'à quelques pas de lui se trouvait le fantôme de la jeune femme et alluma sa radio avant de dire :

- Nous avons un corps ici, se rapprochant du signalement donné. Faites venir le brancard.

Il attendit la confirmation de ses collègues avant que les pompiers pointe le trou dans le plafond en disant :

- Elle a sûrement traversé le sol. Ça arrive souvent dans ce genre de vielle baraque …  
- Tu crois que la caméra a enregistré la chute ?  
- Sûrement.

L'agent enfila rapidement des gants en latex, tandis que leurs collègues arrivaient avec un brancard et extirpa la caméra de la main du cadavre avant de se redresser et essayer de la faire fonctionner alors, curieuse, Yorei s'en approcha, levant les yeux au ciel en le voyant chercher le bouton. Agacée, elle appuya même dessus en grognant :

- C'est ce bouton, abruti. Lecture !

L'enregistrement se mit en marche et l'officier échangea un regard avec son collègue avant de murmurer :

- Je ne sais pas sur quoi j'ai appuyé.  
- Pas grave, les experts s'en occuperont de toutes façons.

Leur attention se retourna rapidement vers le petit écran de la caméra tandis que la voix de Yorei s'élevait du haut parleur :

- Voilà les amis, je suis de retour.

Ils la regardèrent monter les escaliers, filmant l'endroit avec une certaine curiosité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au palier et traverse le parquet, comme le pompier l'avait deviné.

Yorei, la version fantôme et non numérique ferma les yeux avec dégout en entendant ses os se briser mais les rouvrit en s'entendant murmurer, le souffle haletant :

- J-je … On dirait que .. c'est terminé pour .. mon reportage …

Elle émit un petit rire, suivi de toussotement essoufflés qui fit gicler quelques goutes de sang sur l'objectif de la caméra et elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air pensive en ajoutant :

- J-je veux être … enterrée ici. Je veux que ce soit .. ma dernière demeure. Pitié …

Les larmes aux yeux, Yorei s'approcha du policier pour regarder l'écran, se voir donner ses dernières volontés tandis que ses souvenirs refoulés refaisaient surface.

- J-j'ai tellement mal … Je …

Elle toussa à nouveau, gémissant de douleur et ajouta avec un faible sourire :

- Je ne .. partirais jamais d'ici. J-jamais …

L'enregistrement s'arrêta, stoppé par la jeune femme dans son dernier geste et les hommes échangèrent un regard troublé tandis que Yorei posait une main sur sa bouche pour stopper le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure et Madara s'approcha d'elle pour glisser un bras en bas de son dos et la serrer contre lui. Il l'avait vue mourir, il avait entendu ses derniers mots. Il était le seul vrai témoin de sa fin.

Le corps de la jeune femme fut ensuite emporté jusqu'à la grille, embarqué dans l'ambulance tandis que les policiers posaient un scellé sur la porte du manoir, puis sur le portail avant d'y installer une chaine pour que personne ne puisse y pénétrer ainsi qu'un panneau indiquant que la maison était dangereuse. Après avoir appelé une dépanneuse, pour que la voiture de la défunte soit enlevée, ils partirent et Yorei regarda le portail avec soin.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant, il n'avait jamais paru aussi attirant de le traverser mais elle lança un regard à Madara avant de se rapprocher de lui, glisser une main dans la sienne et murmurer :

- Mon dernier voeux était de rester ici ..  
- Tu n'as pas à t'y obliger si tu as envie de partir.  
- Je reste. Avec toi, Madara, toi et tous les autres. Et je ne partirais jamais de cet endroit merveilleux.

Yorei releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et le ramena dans la maison jusqu'à l'étage où les autres patients attendaient sagement. Yorei leur fit un petit signe de la main. Les voir ainsi tous ensemble l'impressionnait. Elle les avait pourtant tous rencontrés, un par un, avait écouté leur histoire, avait partagé des moments intimes avec eux mais qu'elle soit à présent dans la même condition qu'eux la faisait se sentir étrangère. Ils avaient su ce qui s'était passé et ils ne leur avaient rien dit, même si c'était sous les ordres de Madara. Et qu'ils soient réunis de cette façon, pour observer sa réaction lui faisait se dire que peut être .. peut être l'avaient-ils adoptée, eux aussi ? À un degrés moins important que Madara, certes, mais à leur façon.

Madara et Yorei prirent place sur le lit du premier, qui tint la jeune femme dans ses bras tandis qu'elle demandait :

- Tu sais que tu as encore une chose à me raconter ?  
- Laquelle ?

Madara l'interrogea du regard alors elle lui attrapa les bras, amusée, posa la tête sur son épaule et demanda :

- Dis moi, Madara … Pourquoi moi ?  
- Je te l'ai dit déjà.  
- Non, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me raconter une histoire. Mais on a fait bien plus que ça.

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura :

- Tu devrais le savoir.  
- Oui, je devrais mais c'est fou à quel point j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

Désabusé quoi qu'amusé qu'elle soit aussi enfantine pour quelque chose qui pouvait paraître aussi futile, Madara grogna :

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en un regard, petite sotte.  
- Toi, le Madara que tout le monde craint ici ?  
- Oui, moi. C'est si difficile que ça à concevoir ?  
- Un peu oui.  
- Ne me pousse pas trop, mon amour …

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue et demanda :

- Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant, que j'étais morte ?  
- Parce que, comme l'a dit Yahiko, tu ne sais pas observer.  
- Tu vas me vexer.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

- Nous t'avons demandé plusieurs fois si tu avais faim, ce qui aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Tu as été blessée deux fois, à savoir quand Itachi t'a dépucelé le cul mais tu as arrêté de saigner dès que tu t'es endormie et tu n'as même pas fait attention à la morsure de Kisame qui a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ça fait des années que le gaz est coupé ici, et tu devrais le savoir parce que c'est simplement logique mais il a été tellement facile de te duper en te suggérant à ton esprit qu'il y avait un lustre et des lampes.

Yorei regarda autour d'elle, s'apercevant effectivement qu'il n'y avait pas de lustre au plafond, ni de lampes aux murs, que les emplacements auxquelles elles auraient dû être étaient abimés et Madara ajouta :

- Pareil pour l'eau, elle a été coupée dès que l'institut a été fermé et tu as quand même réussi à te l'imaginer.  
- Alors je me suis douchée .. sans eau ?  
- C'était d'ailleurs très sensuel, j'ai adoré te regarder faire.

Yorei le pinça, tandis qu'il souriait tendrement et il ajouta :

- Et il ne s'est écoulé qu'une nuit.  
- Arrête, j'ai dormi plusieurs fois et ..  
- Quelques minutes, oui. Tu apprendras rapidement que nous n'avons pas besoin de sommeil et que les journées peuvent être très longues. Mais pendant quelques minutes, plusieurs heures quand tu es doué, tu peux mettre ton esprit en veille et s'est comme si tu dormais.  
- Alors .. Je voyais dans le noir ?  
- Oui, en quelques sortes. Ça n'est pas facile à expliquer. Tu sais qu'il fait noir, et tu vois l'endroit comme s'il faisait jour, sans qu'il y ait de lumière.  
- D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

La jeune femme acquiesça, les joues rouges d'être passée à côté de tout ça et Madara soupira longuement, mélancolique avant de poser les mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse et murmurer, plongeant son regard dans les pupilles charbon de la jeune femme :

- Tu es certaine que tu veux rester ici ?  
- Je me sens bien dans cet endroit.  
- Tu es morte ici.  
- Je sais, oui, et j'ai enfin la vie que j'ai toujours voulue …

La nouvelle comme quoi une jeune femme était décédée au sein de l'institut, après une visite qui avait mal tourné fit le tour du monde. Non pas parce que les gens s'intéressaient à Mentaru Seiteki, mais parce qu'un fait divers aussi banal n'aurait pas dû arriver, d'après les politiciens. Comment se faisait-il qu'un manoir aussi vieux, sans la moindre valeur n'avait pas été détruit, encore ?

Mais Yorei se sentait bien, avec ses amis. Bien sûr, parfois, comme n'importe qui, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux, de passer du temps pour elle et elle avait été surprise de voir sa mère venir déposer un bouquet de fleurs devant les grilles menaçantes de l'institut.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de la pardonner, n'avait pas voulu savoir si sa fille était au paradis, si elle était heureuse là où elle se trouvait. Elle avait simplement toisé le manoir en tenant un mouchoir contre sa bouche, les yeux pleins de larmes, semblant menacer la bâtisse de toute son âme, de lui avoir pris sa fille et était reparti.

Les roses avaient fané et les parents de Yorei décidèrent de quitter la ville et de changer de nom. Le souvenir de leur fille était trop présent. Où qu'ils puissent aller, dans Konoha, ils avaient toujours l'impression de le voir les toiser, du haut de sa colline, leur rappeler qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Yorei n'était plus de ce monde. Et puis, ils en avaient eu assez des journalistes, qui cherchaient des détails sur la jeune femme.

Comment avaient-ils pu laisser leur fille se balader dans un endroit pareil ? Demandaient-ils. Étaient-ils irresponsables ?

Dans l'entourage de Yorei, certaines personnes avaient répondu aux questions. Certains avaient été élogieux, vantant les qualités humaines de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été la personne la plus sociable au monde, d'autres préférant la considérer comme une obsédée, une détraquée qui ne pensait qu'au manoir et parmi eux se trouvait l'ex petit-ami de la jeune femme. Mais bien sûr, il s'était gardé de raconter qu'il avait eu une liaison avec elle.

Les habitants de Mentaru appréciaient aussi parfois observer les curieux qui venaient regarder la maison. Ils ne s'approchaient jamais de trop près, ayant peut être peur d'être attaqués par le bâtiment mais certains prenaient des photos. D'autres juraient d'avoir aperçu le fantôme de la disparue, confortablement installé dans les bras d'une ombre démoniaque et Madara se plaisait à en rire quand, parfois, il lisait un article à ce propos dans un journal déposé sur la pelouse de la bâtisse, à l'attention de Yorei. Cette pratique avait surpris toute l'Akatsuki, au début qui n'avait jamais pensé que la seule mort de Yorei puisse leur faire autant de publicité mais ils se plaisaient à entretenir la rumeur en déplaçant les journaux.

Certains disaient alors que blagueurs s'en occupaient, d'autres pensaient que c'était Yorei, qui vivait à présent dans le manoir.

Finalement, l'institut de Mentaru Seiteki fut vendu aux enchères, en l'état, pour sa parcelle idéalement située dans le nouveau quartier à la mode de Konoha. Pendant longtemps, les curieux s'amassèrent dans le quartier pour tenter d'apercevoir le nouveau propriétaire des lieux, savoir si le manoir allait être détruit. Des pétitions furent lancées, pour que le bâtiment soit préservé, qu'il soit classé monument historique de la ville mais aucune ne sembla aboutir.

Ce fut d'ailleurs presque une émeute qui éclata devant la grille quand des ouvriers commencèrent à abattre la clôture en bois qui entourait la propriété et des policiers furent envoyés sur les lieux pour protéger les travailleurs mais les défendeurs de Mentaru s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent arriver des camions contenant des pierres taillées d'une grande valeur.

Un mur d'enceinte fut érigé, tout autour du terrain, en belles pierres grises, visiblement aussi vieilles que la maison. Le portail d'origine garda sa place, quoique la serrure fut changée pour un modèle plus récent et verrouillée et plus personne ne toucha à l'endroit.

Les fantômes de Mentaru étaient heureux de voir que leur habitat en était ainsi amélioré et, fidèle à lui même, Madara n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'aller tester le mur en question avec Yorei, la tenant entre son torse et les pierres, comme si sa vie en dépendait et déclara alors que ce mur était parfait.

Finalement, le monde commença à oublier Yorei et Mentaru après quelques années. L'institut redevint une simple curiosité, que les passants pointaient parfois du doigt en se rappelant quelle histoire sordide elle avait abritée et personne ne sut jamais que le nom qui apparaissait sur l'acte de propriété de la maison et du terrain était familier aux habitants du manoir.

_Uchiha_.

_Fin._

* * *

Et voilà ! L'histoire de Yorei et de Mentaru Seiteki est terminée !

Déjà, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé la publier :) J'en étais plutôt fière, quand j'ai eu terminé de l'écrire et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant ! Après tout, les sujets qu'elle traite ne sont pas familiers mais les lecteurs étaient là et à nouveau, je vous remercie de me suivre !

Ce chapitre n'était pas aussi long, à la base. Il faisait à peine 2600 mots et je le trouvais minable. Il s'arrêtait après la dernière conversation de Madara et de Yorei mais j'ai trouvé une fin épilogue qui tenait la route :) Et qui serait peut être aussi sadique que la fiction !

Pour les curieux, Mentaru veut dire "mental" en japonais et Seiteki veut dire "sexuel". Je n'avais aucune idée de comment appeler l'institut et j'ai juste ouvert mon traducteur préféré. Yorei devait à la base s'appeler Yūrei. C'est un mot désignant les fantômes dans la tradition japonaise mais j'ai trouvé que Yorei sonnait peut être mieux à l'oreille ! En tous cas, le prénom venait de là ;) Les prénoms sont toujours importants, pour moi ;)

Pour la suite, je continue la publication de _Ton pardon sera notre vengeance_. Pour le samedi soir, si je trouve une histoire un peu sordide, je la publierai à ce moment là. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de prévu !

L'épilogue et le chapitre de _Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte_, ne devraient pas tarder !

Encore merci de me suivre !

Sylencia


End file.
